La gran vida de Etherious Natsu Dragneel desde el inicio de el tiempo
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: E.N.D Diminutivo de Etherious Natsu Dragneel aquel demonio que Igneel no logro derrotar y quedo encerrado en un libro años despues de el demonio esta listo para de nuevo salir al mundo y evitar que pase lo mismo junto a sus demonios el saldra de nuevo como el demonio no como el humano que pasara el demonio conseguira su objetivo o fallara de nuevo E.N.DXHAREM disfruten
1. El comienzo de END

Fairy Tail la gran vida de etherious natsu dragneel desde el inicio de los tiempos

Capitulo 1: EL Comienzo de E.N.D

Un joven de cabellos rosados estaba caminando por lo que Parecia ser un quemado sendero este joven tenia una capa con mangas cerradas con un pantalón negro botas de combate alas en su espalda cuernos en su cabesa unos dientes demasiado largos 5 colas una punta de lansa otra con una punta de guadaña otra como una hacha otra como una espada y una cola normal en su braso derecho unas marcas de garras de demonios y una guadaña con filos una la parte de abajo una punta de lansa en su espalda y una funda donde tenia una espada este es etherious natsu dragneel "que molestia este camino nunca terminara verdad bueno ya no huelo a igneel y tampoco a acnologia creo que estoy bien por el momento pero no estoy muy tranquilo esos dos me hacen la vida imposible ambos con objetivos diferentes pero por que yo igneel quiere traer a su hijo devuelta y acnologia quiere mi poder para convertirse en un dragón demoníaco" mientras el joven etherious se maldecía y a los dos dragones de fuego y de el apocalipsis este se detuvo "como empece a ser perseguido por esos dos malditos bastardos dragones uno de fuego y otro del apocalipsis" dijo viendo el cielo

Escena retrospectiva

etherious estaba feliz este nunca había sido libre de su prisión de el libro y su forma humana murió el estaba muy feliz simplemente feliz este estaba caminando cuando vio algo en el cielo y esta cosa se le acerco a una gran velocidad como sea etherious es mas rápido y se alejo de donde cayo y etherious se le quedo viendo era un dragon negro con azul se veia tan poderoso claro etherious fue retenido muchos años así que casi no tiene poder es fuerte en comparación con los humanos y los otros demonios de zeref

**"TU PODER ES INIGUALABLE QUIEN ERES"** el descomunal dragon le dijo al demonio de fuego este le respondio "soy un demonio de fuego y me llamo etherious natsu dragneel" dijo el demonio de fuego sorprendiendo al dragon del apocalipsis el dragon no dijo nada y se lanso al ataque utilizando su cola alas dientes y cabeza para conseguir el poder de el demonio de fuego etherious salto y efectuo el siguiente ataque donde salto detrás de el dragón y pronuncio lo siguiente **"NOROI: HI NO AKUMA NO HAKAI-TEKINA KURATCHI" (maldicion: garras destructoras de el demonio de fuego)** etherious prendió sus garras de sus brasos y lanso unas garras muy afiladas hechas de fuego y después de lansarlas este empeso a darle golpes con sus garras de demonio con fuego (obvio es un demonio de fuego) al dragón de tonos negros y azules donde nada mas vio después de eso se vio una explosión y después de que se dispersara el humo se veía al dragón en suelo quemado y algo herido "este sera un fuerte ataque **"NOROI: HI NO AKUMA NO IKARI" (maldicion: FURIA DE EL DEMONIO DE FUEGO)**receto el demonio de fuego sacando de su boca un gran torrente de fuego demoníaco después etherious se empeso a ir

en el sendero

después de su mini pelea con acnologia etherious estaba en su camino otra vez "bueno que paso con los dragones eran fuertes en su tiempo" etherious empeso a hablar con sigo mismo este estaba aburrido no tenia nada que hacer **"¡DETENTE AHI MISMO DEMONIO DE FUEGO!"** Etherious escucho una voz muy fuerte asi que el demonio se volteo para ver que lo había detenido sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio fue otro dragón completamente diferente este tenia escamas rojas una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y estaba en llamas etherious se puso en una posición para atraparlo así que puso sus manos enfrente de el y lo atrapo al dragón donde literalmente al atraparlo tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo dejando el camino destrozado y este lo detuvo el dragón estaba en llamas así que etherious estaba calentándose etherious prendió sus llamas también, sus llamas eran de tono rojo con tonos obscuros purpuras y sensación de muerte y muy fuertes también emanaba una aura que decía que no es humano sus llamas eran cálidas mucho tal vez alcanzan las llamas de el infierno por que las alcanza y las superaba era fuerte etherious era fuerte

"yo igneel-sama que haces por aqui buscando a tu hijo triste ese humano ya no existe solo éxito yo" etherious tenia una sonrisa de psicópata que decía 'te voy asesinar´ tenia esa cara mientras agarraba la cara de igneel las llamas de igneel se asían mas grande por ese comentario su hijo natsu dragneel **"¡NO DIJAS ESO FRENTE MIO!" ¡KARYU NO HOKO! (RUGIDO DE EL DRAGON DE FUEGO)** Etherious salto dejando que el ataque dejara el camino echo cenizas solo pudo ver eso y soltar un 'ack' de su boca prendió sus dos mano después recitar **"NOROI: ¡Jigoku no shin'en no naka kara, sonohoka no naka de jigoku kara hi no akuma no ni honō o danketsu: Honō wa hi no akuma o hakai suru!" (¡únanse las dos llamas de los demonios de fuego desde el infierno de el centro y el otro desde el abismo de el infierno: llamas destructoras de el demonio de fuego!)**

el demonio junto sus dos manos haciendo una bola de fuego enorme y con mucho poder este los lanso hacia el dragón de fuego lo único que se vio fue una gran explosión saco sus alas para volar un poco después igneel salio de donde se vio la explosión etherious se rió un poco malvadamente por el estado de el dragón estaba con muchas heridas pero no malherido de seriedad el dragón lo ataco con otro ataque **"KARYU NO ATTABAKI" (aleteo de el dragón de fuego)** el dragón de fuego le acertó un golpe que logro desestabilizar un poco el aleteo de etherious el demonio no se quedo atrás saco su guadaña de donde la tenia de su guadaña salio un circulo donde había muchos signos obscuros este empeso a girar su guadaña para crear una gran guadaña y después decir **"¡NOROI: HI NO AKUMA NO KAMA JIGOKU NO HAKAI!" (MALDICION: guadaña de la destruccion infernal de el demonio de fuego)** ese ataque logro desavilitar a igneel que empeso a caer empicada etherious aprovecho eso se dejo caer mas bien desactivo sus alas y con una velocidad sobre humana se acerco a igneel y le dio un golpe sin magia después le dio una patada con magia "**NOROI: JIGOKU NO HI NO KAGAKU" (MALDICION:GARRAS INFERIORES DE EL DEMONIO DE FUEGO)** "aun no termino" dijo etherious para sacar otra vez los signos maléfico y decir **"HI NO AKUMA NO HIMITSU NO ATO: Idaina jigoku no jigoku doragon akuma no hakai" (arte secreto del demonio de fuego:destrucción de el dragon demoniaco de el infierno de los grandes infiernos)** el usuario crea con sus una mano garras de demonio de la otra una garra de dragón después aser unos torbellinos de fuego mega caliente después las destroza y ase varias llamas que se destrozan al contacto Despues de eso el demonio supo que logro la victoria asi que empeso a dar marcha otra vez a su camino pero antes volteo al dragon que le estaba diciendo de que sepa kami-sama el demonio le dijo con voz graciosa (como la de hazama de blazblue)

"gracias por esta entretenida igneel-sama bueno si me disculpas"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

etherious se rió por haber recordando tanto su victoria de los dos dragones y como desbloqueo su poder en buen uso estaba recordando eso mientras inconsciente mente caminaba hasta que llego a un extraño sendero donde llegaba a otro sendero lo que vio fue un agujero y vio varios ¿libros? no so lo eran libros eran de la mítica colección de zeref "quien tiraría tan esplendida colección? es solo no lo puedo creer" mientras se preguntaba y se decía este extendía sus manos asía los libros eran 16 libros primero tomo 9 libros y los empeso a revisar y decian algo asi en las portadas de los libros "mard geer,jackal,tempesta,kyouka, sayla,ezel,keith,franmalt,torafusa" despues de leer esto no se dijo mas y agarro y se los puso en un braso después agarro los otros 7 y los empeso a revisar "Abaddon,Abalan,Abas,Faccas,Focalor,Forneus Y Por ultimo Lilith interesante" tomo estos libros y los tomo como los otros y se fue "debería crear un gremio un obscuro de mis demonios bueno los que encontré pero yo seria el maestro de el gremio (#risa risa#)" siguió caminando 'ahora solo necesito una nueva base de gremio bueno Tengo que encontrar una pero por el momento me divertiré con esto' etherious se lanso a volar para encontrar una nueva base de su futuro gremio

Este es el inicio de etherious ¿quien los detendrá? ¿que harán igneel y acnologia? ¿se unirán para detenerlo o su rivalidad los detendrá? ¿quien son los otros 7 demonios de zeref? en el siguiente capitulo veremos el nacimiento de las puertas y el gremio obscuro tartaros


	2. El Nacimiento de Tartaros y los demonios

Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento de tartaros y el nacimieto de las puertas de el infierno

"Este sera un lugar perfecto para mi futuro gremio" dijo el demonio de fuego observando cubo el futuro gremio de tartaros Etherious estaba entrando cuando de repente se escucho "ATRAPEN LO" una voz gruesa ordeno diciendo que lo atrparan solo vio como mil soldados o mas de un gremio obscuro estaban cargando hacia el demonio como sea etherious vio esto y suspiro tomo su guadaña y la guiro después la movió en forma circular y destrozo a todos los magos obscuros que había en su futuro gremio 1000 cuerpos o mas estaban destrozados o quemados el demonio se concetro en el maestro que estaba huyendo "no huyas cobarde" grito Etherious con gotas de estilo anime en la cabeza mientras el maestro huía de el gremio etherious suspiro y corrió hacia el maestro en menos de cinco segundos lo tenia y el demonio de fuego le dijo "no eres mas que un simple humano muere esto ya no te pertenece a ti" etherious prendió el fuego de su mano y lo carboniso después suspiro y vio una bandera en la sima de un estandarte que decía destruction for the fire el demonio reconocía esa bandera y el nombre así que destrozo la bandera y dejo el estandarte "cual seria un buen nombre para mi gremio hmmmm ya se Tartaros tienes que ver con el infierno asi que me gusta decidido ese sera un buen nombre para mi gremio bueno tengo que sacar a mis primeros integrantes de mi gremio bueno como los saco de su maldita prision de el libro (#sniff sniff#) este olor es alguien en una fabrica no es un laboratorio" etherious se acerco a donde olia eso y lo que vio fue a un etherious de clase baja una chica de unos que 5 años o mas bueno seria en vida de etherious como 40 años "oye tu" dijo etherious llamando la atencion de la chica "si que quiere y quien es usted" dijo timida la chica "yo soy Etherious Natsu Dragneel E.N.D Para abreviar y soy el demonio mas poderoso de las creaciones de zeref" dijo etherious "hmmm disculpe etherious-sama pero en que puedo ayudarle" dijo la chica "que haces aqui" pregunto etherious "yo soy la encriptadora de libros de zeref puedo sacar a los demonios de su libro" dijo la chica el etheriosus se emocion por la declaracion de la chica "bueno te propongo esto mira yo quiero formar mi gremio de puros demonios de el libro de zeref asi que saca a estos demonios de su libro y te dejo quedarte en mi gremio entiendes y te protegere de cualquier cosa" dijo etherious la chica asintio felizmente

"Ah por cierto trabajas para el gremio destruction for the fire no" etherious pregunto otra vez asintio "pues bien Lamy trabajas ahora para Tartaros" el demonio de fuego dejo los 19 libros que encontro y se empeso a marchar pero antes se detuvo "ah por cierto bienvenida a tartaros Lamy empiensa a trabajar reconstruire este lugar para mi gusto" dijo etherious saliendo y asi lamy empeso a trabajar en los demonios y futuros miembros de tartaros y etherious empeso reconstuir su nueva base haciendolo explotar todo y despues reconstruyendola hasta hiso unas cuantas mejoras en el laboratorio de lamy

Unas semanas despues Trono de E.N.D

Etherious estaba sentado en su trono cuando derepente (#toc toc toc#) "pase" fue la unica constestacion de "Natsu" lamy paso "señor ya tengo a los demonios fuera de sus libros" dijo lamy etherias "natsu" se levanto y se fue a ver a los demonio

Laboratorio de Lamy

"Bueno tardaste aun que son 18 demonios bueno donde estan mis nuevos integrantes y demonios" etherious entro a su laboratorio "estan en las capsulas para demonios hay estan los demonios de mi gremio" dijo lamy entrando atras de el "bueno puedes sacar a los demonios quiero introducirlos para los primeros de mi gremio" dijo etheriosu emocionado "ok etherious-sama" dijo lamy corriendo hacia un panel derepente 9 capsulas se abrieron dejando ver a un medio humano claro por el ambiente de su aura otro era un medio humano medio gato con garras y toda la cosa otro era un medio humano y medio perro otra era una mujer con un tipo de armadura unos cuernos para abajo unos pies de pollo o gallina otra era otra mujer cuernos al lado de su cabeza un kimono otro era un demonio con tentaculos enves de pies y cuatro brasos otro era un tipo de demonio que parecia un pezcado otro era una cosa demasiada gorda con un solo ojo con un cazco otro y el utlimo era un calvera simple una calavera

"hmmmm" dijo etherious atrayendo la atencion de los demas demonios "yo soy E.N.D o sea Etherious Natsu Dragneel si no me conocen yo soy un demonio al igual que ustedes soy la mas poderosa creacion de zeref gusto en conocerlos" dijo la gran creacion de zeref "mi nombre es mard geer y estos dos son jackal y tempesta gusto en conocerlo Etherious-sama" dijo el conocido mard geer haciendo una reverencia junto con jackal y tempesta "musto gucho en conocerlo Etherious-sama yo soy kyouka y esta es sayla mucho gusto en conocerlo" la conocida kyouka y sayla la hicieron una reverencia "mucho gusto Etherious-sama mi nombre es Ezel y este es torafusa el es keith y el otro es fanmalt y sera un gusto trabajar con usted" dijo el conocido ezel haciendo una reverencia con torafusa keith y fanmalt "levantense ah por cierto bienvenido al gremio de tartaros ustedes son mis primeros integrantes ahora su marca" etherious prendio su mano haciendo la seña de dos martillos y dos marcas para abajo "primero tu mard geer despues jackal despues tempesta despues kyouka y sayla despues ezel y torafusa hasta el final keith y fanmalt"

depues de eso lanso al braso derecho de mard geer donde se creo la insignia de tartaros despues la lanso a jackal que aparecio en su pectoral derecho despues se fue con tempesta donde la lanso a su antebraso izquierdo despues siguio con lyouka donde sintio una fuerte dolor de algo quemandose en su cintura izquierda este siguio con sayla donde sintio un fuerte dolor en su abdomen despues siguio con ezel y sintio su dolor en su antebraso derecho despues siguio con torafusa sintio el dolor en su pecho despues siguio con keith donde aparecio su marca en su frente hasta el final franmalth donde aparecio en su mejilla

despues se abrevieron otras 8 capsulas ahi aparecieron unos cuantos jovenes demoniacos el primero era un chico de cabellos blancos con dos cuernos sus ojos eran color dorado otro era un chico de cabellos negros con unos cuantos pircings en su cara dos cuernos cerca de sus orejas y sus ojos eran color rojo despues una niña de cabellos azules con cuernos en su cabeza unos ojos color cafes despues era otro de cabellos rojos negros su sus ojos eran obscuros cuernos muy juntos otro era un chico de cabellos rubios sus cuernos estaban juntos otro era un chico de cabellos azules cuernos hacia abajo llegando a su cuello otro era un chico de cabellos rubios cuernos de forma hondulada otro era un chico de cuernos como de tijera sus ojos eran rojos el otro era un chico de cabellos otro era un chico de cabellos rubios y tenia cuernos pasando sus orejas

"disculpenos por esta intervencion etherious-sama pero tambien queremos trabajar con usted me presentare yo soy abaddon este es abalon y la niña es lilith" dijo el chico de cabellos blancos conocido como abaddon señalando al chico de pircings y a la niña de cabellos azules "yo soy abraxas este es facass focalor y el otro es forneus" dijo el chico de cabellos rojos obscuros conocido como abraxas señalando al chico de cabellos blancos que habia sacado unas alas negras conocido como focalor tambien señalando al chico de cabellos azules conocido como forneus

asi despues de sus presentaciones etherious les dijo a los 9 demonios que se fueran se quedo con los 8 demonios como sea prendio su mano formado el signo de tartaros primero empeso con abaddon su signo fue en su braso derecho despues se fue con abalan fue en su izquierdo derecho a lilith fue la siguiente este fue en su braso izquierdo el siguiente fue abraxas fue en su braso derecho facass que fue en su pectoral izquierdo focalor fue en su cuello forneus fue en su pierna Asi se formaron la puertas de el infierno de tartaros y la destruction de el mundo amanos de tartaros

Ficha gremial

Abaddon:es un demonio con ojos color dorado cuernos color cafe sus pies tienen unas garrras de demonio

Maldicion:es el demonio de rayo

Abalon:es un demonio con pircings y color de ojos rojos

Maldicion:demonio de el hierro

lilith:demonio de ojos cafes cabellos azules

Maldicion: demonio de el cielo

Abrax:demonio de ojos purpuras y cabellos rojos negros

Maldicion:demonio de el veneno

Facass:demonio de color rubios ojos color hierro

Maldicion: demonio de la luz

Forneus: demonio de cabellos negros color de ojos negro

Maldicion:demonio de las sombras

Focolor:demonio de cabello blancos color ojos verdes

Maldicion:demonio de el cielo


	3. Recuerdos del Pasado de mi humanidad

** Notas de el Autor**

**LUIS:Hola Mis queridos lectores como estan yo mal**

**Etherious: y eso a que se debe humano**

**Luis: Exámenes (Llorando a Mares)**

**Etherious: Que es eso**

**Jaclal: Déjelo Señor**

**Luis: como sea bueno aquí esta otro Capitulo de esta Historia con demonios Un Jackal demonios OC'S y un poderoso Natsu**

**Jackal: por que yo**

**Luis: Ok un Tempesta (apunta al demonio creador de calamidad)**

**Tempesta: ese es mi nombre (el autor asiente) por que yo**

**Luis: Ok un Torafusa Ezel Keith un Abalan un Abadoon y demonios de Tartaros**

**Luis de nuevo: ah por cierto se me olvido poner algo en el Sumary de Mi historia el sumarry normal seria asi**

E.N.D Diminutivo de Etherious Natsu Dragneel aquel demonio que Igneel no logro derrotar y quedo encerrado en un libro años despues de el demonio esta listo para de nuevo salir al mundo y evitar que pase lo mismo junto a sus demonios el saldrá de nuevo como el demonio no como el humano que pasara el demonio conseguirá su objetivo o fallara de nuevo en su progreso de su plan podrá obtener ciertos corazones de unas humanas y de paso de sus propios demonios E disfruten

**Etherious (sonrojado): espera has dicho corazones de humanas y de ellas (Apunta a Lilith Kyuoka y Sayla) por que**

**Luis: y tal vez aya lemon futuro con las demonios y las humanas y tal vez haga que las dejes embarazadas pero eso ya sera un posible futuro Que creo que si lo are lol XD un demonio dejando embarazada a una humana LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL XD**

**Etherious (con sangre en su Nariz): que demonios dices dejar embarazadas a unas humanas pero (se desmaya)**

**Lilith: el bebe de E.N.D-Sama (Imaginándose eso) lo aceptare cuando es el lemon**

**Los demonios Hombre (imaginándose un bebe de su Maestro): como se llamara y quien sera la madre sera el siguiente de la linea de Maestro has el lemon**

**Luis y Etherious (Ya consiente): ****Cállense**

**Etherious: por que yo sabes que te asesinare yo no voy a hacer padre de Nadie (Lilith se agarra de su braso que ya tenia llamas) que**

**Lilth: No lo Mate tiene que hacer el lemon y hacerle eso a Lilith**

**"HOLA COMO ESTÁN" DIÁLOGOS ENTRE PERSONAJES**

**'DIABLOS POR QUE GRITA' Pensamientos de personaje**

**"KARYU NO HOKO" PODERES Y HABLA DE DRAGONES (RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO) SIGNIFICADO DE EL ATAQUE**

**"Hola (le dan un golpe)" (acciones entre lineas)**

**(Autor:hola Etherious: que quieres) conversaciones con el autor**

**A/N:NOTAS MIAS**

* * *

Capitulo 3: El asenso de el gremio de Tartaros y recuerdos de la vida pasada

A pasado meses desde que E.N.D formo su gremio ahora este estaba en su sala de trono revisando algo con su lacrima "tartaros es el gremio obscuro mas devil de todos como hago para subir nuestra popularidad y llegar hasta esto de la cosa de la aliansa baram" etherious suspiro para despues decir "Lilith Jackal ya se que estan ahí salgan demonios" dijo Etherious para mirar a un lugar obscuro y después de ahí salieron jackal y Lilith "umm señor que hace ah esta pensando durante estas ultimas semanas y ya que es nuestro maestro nos preocupa" Jackal se dispuso a hablar para después hacer una reverencia mientras lilith se abraso de la pierna de E.N.D "(#suspiro#) lo siento Jackal pero eh estado pensando nuestro gremio no tiene mucha reputacion solo mira esto" etherious señalo la grafica de los gremios obscuros ellos estaban hasta abajo de los gremios obscuros "bueno no voy a tomar mas eso voy a hacer que nuestra reputacion llegue a los niveles altos y lo hare para hacer que nuestra reputacion suba es que el consejo nos note eso significa que tenemos que destruir gremios de la luz o destrozar otros gremios obscuros o aldeas dile a los demas demonios que los quiero reunir en esta sala" Etherious hablo y le ordeno a Jackal este empeso a reunir a los demonios E.N.D agarro a lilith y se sentó en su trono y sentó a lilith en su regaso Etherious Tenia una sonrisa demoníaca

Después de que se juntaran los demonios de Tartaros

"Escuchen Demonios de Tartaros vamos a empesar Nuestra ascencion de gremio vamos a ser parte de la aliansa baram y eso lo arremos con dos cosas la destruccion de los gremio obscuros y luz y de las aldeas asi que dicen Miembros de tartaros quieren ser un gremio no reconocido o quieren ser un gremio super reconocido" Explico el plan etherious despues de compartir miradas los demonios alzaron sus manos y gritaron "ALABADO SEA ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL" gritaron los demonios etherious solo pudo asociar como un 'si' despues demostro la grafica "escuchen los voy a poner en sus objetivos Jackal Y Abrax se encargaran de la aldea mas cercana Mientras estan en eso ustedes dos Tempesta y Abaddon se haran cargo de los gremios obscuros mas cercanos y Franmalth Ezel Torafusa Samael Facass y Forneus se haran cargo de los gremios de la luz mientras tanto Focolor y Abalan se quedaran a proteger el castillo y keith No quiero que te alejes de este castillo aun no puedes morir y lilith te quedas tambien kyouka y salya van a destrozar los gremios y aldeas mas lejanas de aqui Mard Geer te quedas aqui tambien"dijo Etherious En tono demante Despues dijo En tono Alto

"¡VAYAN A CASAR MIS DEMONIOS!" despues de decir eso todos los demonios salieron de el H.Q de tartaros exepto Focolor Abalan Mard Geer y Lilith se quedo sentada en su regaso y Keith quiso preguntar algo "Disculpe Etherious-sama pero por que me tengo que quedar aqui" dijo Keith haciendo una reverncia hacia su maestro "por que tengo planes en el futuro contigo estan muy metido contigo asi que descansa Keith" ordeno E.N.D Keith dijo "Muchas gracias por su compacion E.N.D-Sama" dijo keith para salir de el cuarto de trono "bueno vamos a ver el espectaculo empezare con Jackal y Abrax" dijo etherious mandando un espia para observarlos "vamos a ver a tus compañeros no quieres Lilith" le dijo en el oido haciendo que diera un jadeo de placer

Con Jackal y Abrax

"Esta es la aldea que tenemos que destuir no compañero" dijo Jackal viendo la aldea "si esta es la malita aldea que vamos a destruir no" dijo Abrax emanando veneno de sus brasos y sacando una hacha de una gran proporcion "bueno los bombarderos empiesan asi que Jackal-san nos harias los honores" Abrax miro como Jackal se empeso a mover "bueno ahi que empesar vamos Abrax" Jackal hiso una bomba con sus manos y empeso a caminar hacia el pueblo

En el pueblo

Jackal y Abrax estaban viendo el pueblo hasta que Jackal lanso una bomba y lo unico que se oyo fue un _**"BOOM"**_ solo eso hiso que sembrara el caos asi Jackal y Abrax empezaron a atacar a todo el lugar **"NOROI:BAKUDAN KYUTAI" (MALDICION:ESFERA BOMBA)** Jackal lanso una esfera hacia el poblado que gritaba desesperado despues Abrax uso su magia hacia un edificio** "TESTSU BURO AKUMA NO DOKU" (GOLPE DE HIERRO DE EL DEMONIO DEL VENENO)** el demonio de el veneno activo su braso derecho con veneno y dio el golpe al edificio que se derumbo tanto Jackal y Abrax estaban haciendo el pueblo a puros escombros fuego por todo los lados cuerpos en el piso quemados algunos cuerpos vivos que eran asesinados y otros apenas escapando bueno hasta que llegaron soldados de la runa ahi empeso la fiesta para los dos demonio Jackal empeso **"NOROI:BAKUHATU NO RENSA" (MALDICION:CADENA DE EXPLOSIONES)** Jackal giro en el eje de su cuerpo para despues las explosiones se soltaran en cadena cosa que mato a algunos soldados y otros se defendieron de el ataque de el bombardero de tartaros despues siguio Abrax con su hacha **"YUDOKU AKKUSU AKUMA NO DOKU" (HACHA VENENOSA DE EL DEMONIO DE EL VENENO)** Abrax agarro su hacha y la lanso a los soldado de la runa que empeso a exparcirse en los soldados cuando lo aspiraron los soldados se murieron instantaneamente despues de su batalla con los soldados de la runa estos dos empesaron a tener una merienda con los cuerpos de los muertos "oye como dejamos nuestra marca que quiera decir algo asi como 'este es el gremio de tartaros teman humanos que este sera el poder que van aber de hoy en adelante' Pregunto el asesino de las explosiones para despues morder una mano de un soldado de la runa "mmm no lo se posiblemente algun tipo de marca la de el gremio o algo asi" dijo Abrax para despues morder una pierna de una persona de la aldea "buen punto bueno yo me hago cargo de eso" dijo Jackal para agarrar sus explosiones y poner la marca de tartaros en el centro de la aldea "bueno vamos al gremio Etherious-sama nos esta esperando" haci los dos demonios se fueron a tartaros con partes humanas para comer

En Tartaros

"hahahaha bueno eso fue muy buen espectaculo no lo crees lilith" dijo etherious y tambien se reia despues de ver el trabajo de Jackal y Abraxa "fue un maravilloso espectaculo Etherious-sama" dijo lilith en un tono normal (#toc toc toc#) "pasen Jackal y Abrax" Etherious supo por eso dejo que pasaran los dos mencionados entraron para despues entraran y haciedo una reverencia "hicimos el trabajo E.N.D-sama" los demonios dijieron al mismo tiempo "bien por cierto me gusto la marca de el gremio y el nombre de el gremio abajo de el signo muy bien bueno vamos a ver como le va a Tempesta y Abaddon quieren" dijo Etherious para que su espia volviera a el despues checo la posicion de Tempesta y Abaddon "Woah ya estan cerca de el gremio obscuro espero eso que el espia se tiene que apresurar" Etherious se sorprendio en donde estaban esos dos haci el espia empeso a volar rapido hacia el demonio creador de tornados y el demonios de rayos

Con Abaddon y Tempesta

"Estamos aqui compañero" dijo Abaddon viendo el gremio obscuro y agarrando una espada que tenia marcas de rayo en todos sus filos eran destructores tenian muy fuertes filos para revanar cortar y eran parte de el potenciador de Abaddon "Ok Abaddon acabemos con este gremio Etherious-sama nos esta esperando" Tempesta empeso a caminar hacia donde estaba el gremio "Bueno si vamos a hacer esto empiesa tu" dijo Tempesta viendo al demonio de la electricidad "ok ok geez que aburrido es esto terminare esto rapido" el demonio de rayo agarro su espada y corto la puerta

En Tartaros

"(#Munch Munch#) aunque son humanos su carne es deliciosa" Etherious se estaba comiendo una pierna de un humano de la aldea por que segun estaba deliciosa "E.N.D-sama tiene razon esto es muy rico pero sabe mejor quemado " dijo lilith probando una mano "saben algo esos dos ya van a entrar en el gremio pero es genial comer y ver muerte no lo crees Jackal" Esta ves Abrax hablo "si" fue lo unico que dijo el bombardero de tartaros

De vuelta con Tempesta y Abaddon

Despues de que el demonio de el rayo corto la puerta los dos entraron al principio los vieron con caras extrañas pero como sea eso duro hasta que Tempesta lanso un ataque **"NOROI: HYURU****"** Eso creo un tornado del cuerpo de Tempesta que empeso a usar lo contra los magos de el el maestro de el gremio vio esto y grito "¡MATENLO!" gremio Mientras tanto el demonio de el rayo estaba con otros magos **"Akuma no ken kaminari" (espada de el demonio de el rayo)** este agarro su espada que la lleno de electricidad despues Tempesta lanso otro ataque **"NOROI:INAZUMA" (MALDICION:RELAMPAGO)** Tempesta levanto un braso donde encerro con una bola creada donde atrapo a varios magos y los destrozo o mas bien los carbonizo mientras tanto el demonio de el rayo uso otro hechiso "Akuma no kosen no ikari" (Furia de el demonio de el rayo) el demonio lanso su fuerte oleada de electricidad de su boca "acabemos con esto Tempesta-kun" dijo Abaddon para sacar un signo con muchos signos en el "claro Abaddon" fue lo unico que dijo Tempesta despue los dos se acercaron para despues decir** "NOROI:JIGOKU NO KAMINARI NO DAI SAINAN" (MALDICION:GRAN CALAMIDAD DE EL RAYO DE EL INFIERNO)** Los dos sacaron truenos que eran demasiados rapidos y destructores tanto que mataron y dejaron la marca de el gremio y el nombre como Abrax y Jackal despues de tomar su pequña "comida" o sea los restos de los miembros del gremio obscuro depspues se retiraron a Tartaros

Tartaros

"otro sorprendente trabajo departe de mis demonio" Etherious estaba sentando en su trono mientras veia a sus demonio (#toc toc toc toc#) "pasen" dijo Etherious "esta echo señor muertos todos y la insignia tambien" dijieron los dmonios haciendo una reverencia (#toc toc#) "que diablos entren" dijo Etherious confundido al igual que todos despues entraron los demas demonio faltantes osea Fanmalth Ezel Torafusa Faccass Forneus Kyouka Y Sayla "woahh ya acabaron tan rapido" dijo Etherious que estaba sorprendido "si señor hemos acabado con nuestra labor" dijieron al uniso los demonios "bueno esas eran aldeas importantes ahora falta ver cuanto subimos con los grem-" Etherious fue interupido por Keith que entro e hiso una reverencia "Lo siento por interumpirlo E.N.D-SAMA pero me prodria acompañar para quele muestre algo" Dijo Keith "Hmm claro voy solo ustedes descansen si quieren" dijo Etherious levantandose de su asiento "bueno vamos Keith" dijo "Natsu" frente a Keith "claro señor" y asi tanto Keith y "Natsu" se fueron

Laboratorio de Keith

"Bueno para que me querias" dijo "Natsu" viendo a Keith "Por esto señor" dijo Keith levantndo una cortina "Bueno esto es impresionante Keith" detraz de la cortina en un campo Habia 1000 cuerpos muertos que estaban caminando "el problema es que no se con cual prosegir señor usted elija por favor" asi "Natsu" empeso a ver a unos cuantos que le llamaron la atencion pero el que emberdad escogio fue a un hombre de cabellos negros que emanaba a deliora por todos los lados "empiesa tu practica con ese de la aura de deliora y despues lo quiero ver como lo modificaste entendiste Keith" Etherious vio a Keith aunque paresca que no sonreia sonreia maleficamente "si me lo permite señor quiero enseñarle magia de devil slayer de hielo no tenemos a ningun otro demonio con esa magia" Keith hiso entender su punto a Etherious "ok haslo Keith pero escucha ese devil slayer intenta matarme y yo te asesino primero entiendes Keith" dijo E.N.D agarrando a Keith por el cuello "ah por cierto toma por si las dudas" Etherious le entrego un baston que Keith agarro sin pensarlo dos veces "empieza tu trabajo Keith" Etherious salio de el cuarto que era el Laboratori de Keith

En la sala de el trono de E.N.D

"a Etherious-sama le gustara esto no creen" dijo Mard a cual todos asinitieron "que me va a gustar" dijo Etherious entrando a su sala de trono "bueno señor esque nuestro Objetivo de ser parte de la aliansa baram esta echo Kyouka y Sayla destruyeron el gremio que estaba en la aliansa de baram" dijo Mard Etherious estaba con una sonrisa maniatica "bueno felicidades Demonio de tartaros se remos conocido por todo el mundo magico pueden retirarse mis demonios" los demonios se fueron dejando solo a Etherious "afff que destrucion hicieron mis demonios solo es cuestion de tiempo para que pase algo grande entre este mundo y mis 20 contando el nicromante de Keith puertas demoniacas" despues de decir eso E.N.D sento en su trono y empeso a cerrar los ojos se sentia cansado cuando los cerro se dejo llevar por su mente hasta que

´vamos cerebro de carbon que nos dejan´ dijo un hombre de cabellos negros en sus sueños

´vamos natsu erza se esta desesperando ´esta vez dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios

´vamos Natsu-san que nos dejan´ dijo esta vez una niña de cabellos azules

´natsu vamos que tenemos que comprar mas pescados´ esta vez dijo un gato azul que hablaba

´natsu no es tiempo de descansar´ dijo una mujer de pelos scarlatas agarrando a un chico de pelos rosados

E.N.D P.O.V

´ya voy chicos esperenme que aun me siento mal de el transporte´ dijo un chico de cabellos rosas con una bufanda en su cuello

"¡no es imposible se supone que esta muerto por que esta vivo si yo estoy aqui entonces por que esta ahi eso es tan gahhhhh por que esta aqui se supone que esta muerto no aun tiene su marca en el braso derecho imposible por que esta aqui!" Me grite a mi mismo mientras escuchaba mi sueño "por que esta aqui" me pregunte mientras empesaba a golpearse en el sueño "y para empesar por que tengo estos sueños por que que esta pasando en Magnolia es como si me dijiera que la linea de tiempo sin mi es mejor o que me esta diciendo este maldito sueño" dije intentado quemar el sueño pero no podia solo no podia

De vuelta a la realidad

Me levante de golpe tenia lagrima en los ojos "por que extraño a esos humanos no no los puedo extrañar es parte de mi vida pasada como un humano" vi a la ventana y vi que era de noche obvio que los demas miembros de mi gremio estan durmiendo asi que me voy a ver a magnolia me dije para empezar a salir de mi sala de trono con silencio

Pasillo

Estaba caminando en el pasillo en cuchillas para no despertar a nadie el unico despierto es Keith pero esta trabajando con el nigromante cuando estaba saliendo de el castillo basicamente empese a correr y expandir mis alas y volar despues de una horas llegue a mi destino "magnolia solo falta llegar a Fairy tail"

Magnolia:Fairy tail

Estaba en una viga de madera y que paso ya tiene la forma de castillo eso significa que Phantom lord ya lo destrozo bueno puse mi vista en mi antiguo equipo vi a ghhh:gray,lucy, wendy,happy, gajeel,juvia,erza,y ¿cobra? por que esta aqui espera vi el nombre de ´oracion seis´ y era oracion cinco que carajos pasa aqui depues vi a un hombre de cabellos azules y negros una camisa color azul negro pantalones de cuero espera esta aura acnologia que demonios esto es un demonio que falta que igneel este aqui diablos mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas ese es igneel es un hombre de cabellos rojos pantalon y camisa rojos que demonios lissana esta tambien se supone que deveria estar en Edolas no me jodan y tambien esta lily el mismisimo Pantherlily de Edolas espera que van hacer mira y erza estan luchando elfman no esta diciendo hombre

"Diablos diablos por que mi linea de tiempo no habia nada de esto por que por que no me jodan lissana esta aqui mira y erza pelean Igneel y acnologia estan aqui "me voy ya no quiero ver esto al menos ellos siguen recordando mi muerte" me dije a mi mismo para empezar a irme de el gremio esto es una mierda

Wendy P.O.V

que fue eso un gran poder acaba de estar aqui eso y ademas es tan extraño es natsu-san no puede ser no lo creo "chicos creo me voy a casa hoy" dije empezando a irme

Tartaros

Mard se levanto para ver a su maestro cuando llego a la sala de el trono empeso a gritar por todo los pasillos levantando a los demonio que estaba gritando pues esto basicamente "¡DEMONIOS DE TARTAROS E.N.D-SAMA ESTA DESASPARECIDO SALGAN RAPIDO AHI QUE BUSCARLO LEVANTENSE!" grito Mard en ese momento todos los demonios salieron de sus habitaciones Exepto Keith que seguia trabajando con el nigromante de Tartaros todos los demonios salieron de Tartaros y se fueron a Magnolia corriendo y gritando "¡ESPERA E.N.D-SAMA VAMOS HACIA USTED!" dijieron los demonios Keith suspiro al escuhar que E.N.D esta desparecido "El hades cae sobre las puertas demoniacas pero las pesadillas de E.N.D-sama solo van aumentar asi que el mismo infierno estara sobre el asi que me apresurare con este nigromante para que E.N.D-Sama se sienta feliz" oro el sacerdote maldito para seguir Trabajando con el nigromante de Tartaros futura puerta demoniaca

Magnolia:A fuera de el gremio

vi a un chico que sentia la fuerza de natsu estaba con unos cuernos tal vez falsos "espera por favor espera espera eh dicho espera" grite haciendo que el chico se detuviera "que quieres niña como te llamas para empezar" me pregunto el chico "Wendy marvel y tu" le dije para despues que el me dijiera "mi nombre es algo que no interesa mucho pero que quieres" me dijo el chico "lo siento pero no conoceras a alguien llamado Natsu Dragneel" le dije para que despues se le oscuresieran y despues me diera un pequeño abrazo "no lo conozco pero eh escuchado sus asañas es algo increible" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa como la de Natsu-san cosa que hiso que me sonrojara

Con los demonios

"calmate Lilith tu tambien Kyouka y Sayla calmesen por favor calmesen diablos E.N.D-sama por que platica con esa humana" dijieron los demonios hombres por que las demonios mujeres emanaban celos las mujeres estaban intentando destrozar a una humana celos de una humana

Etherious P.O.V

´por que estan aqui esos demonios no siento a Keith osea que sigue con ese nigromante wendy a un no tiene su cuerpo bien formado pero si acnologia esta como miembro de el gremio de Fairy tail van a pasar los 7 años intactos eso significa que grimore heart va atacar la isla tambien´pense para mi mismo "bueno si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo demasiada prisa para seguir con mi camino que ando de pasajero por magnolia si me disculpas" le dije haciendo una reverencia y camine dejando a Wendy sola

Con los demonios y ahora E.N.D

"poganse sus capas vamos al gremio que tengo cosas que hacer en el gremio" dije haciendo que los demonios se pusieran las capas y empesamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el gremio de Tartaros "disculpe con quien hablaba Etherious-sama" dijo Mard ya en el gremio "con una amiga de mi pasado por que me siguieron" dijo El demonio de fuego sacando su hoz cuando iba a atacar a los demonios Keith llego "Señor me puede acompañar" dijo Keith haciendo una reverencia "ok vamos" dije siguiendo a Keith

Laboratorio de Keith

"Woahhh acabaste ya Keith sorprendente" dije en asombro viendo el cuerpo de el muerto que ahora estaba con una armadura con una capa y unas hombreras con el signo de Tartaros y una armadura en sus pies tambien "Hmm disculpe quien es usted" dijo el hombre demasiado confundido "ah Yo soy un demonio de los libros de Zeref Me llamo E.N.D" dije viendo al hombre "me llamo Silver Fulbuster y trabajare con usted desde ahora no E.N.D" dijo el hombre conocido como Silver haciendo una reverancia "buena actitud Silver conservas tu nombre como naciste pero para mi seras de las 20 puertas de el infierno de Tartaros:Silver Absolute Zer0 entiendes" dije Silver asintio mi compromiso "bueno ven con migo que tienes que aprender ciertas cosas eso y ademas tengo que darte magia para que puedas defenderte tu mismo" dije Saliendo de el laboratorio junto con Silver

Afuera de el laboratorio de Keith

"lo siento si pregunto pero que clase de magia señor" dijo Silver "Magia para matar demonios Te voy a enseñar la magia **D****EVIL SLAYER DE EL HIELO** mas fuerte que un dragon los demonios son y siempre seran mas fuerte que un dios o un dragon" dije haciendo una sonrisa "Sera un placer trabajar con usted E.N.D-sama" dijo Silver aun siguiendome "ah por cierto Silver hay otros demonios en este gremio asi que si alguno te intenta matar o te molesta solo dimelo que les hare el castigo yo mismo por que desde hoy estas bajo mi guardia entiendes" me detuve viendolo y el simplemente asintio con la cabeza

Fin


	4. Mi primera visita a FT y mi primer Fallo

**Luis esta peleando con dos sujetos mientras que los demonios lo veían con cara de que demonios esta pasando ****aquí todos los sujetos incluyéndome tenían una arma yo tenia unas Armas electro shock el otro tenia unas Espadas Duales y el ultimo una Katana**

**Luis: Deténganse Malditos (Dándole un golpe a un tipo de camisa roja y shorts azules) por que vinieron**

**Chico 1:Pon nuestros nombres niñato (lanzándome un golpe)**

**Luis: No lo haré imbécil**

**Chico 2: (Amarrándome a una silla) Hello fans de esta extraña historia permitan me presentarme yo soy ryu y soy la contraparte de este inepto (Señalándome) mucho gusto**

**Chico 1: hola mucho gusto soy Takeshi soy el amigo de este niñato**

**Luis: A qui esta otro capitulo de esta historia bien loca Fairy tail no me pertenece tampoco Los demonios Originales ni Etherious solo son de mi propiedad Forneus Etc y la historia sin mas preambulo el capitulo de Hoy**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

El Entrenamiento de Silver verdades hacia los demonios y primeras visitas a las hadas

"Disculpe E.N.D-sama pero por que me va a entrenar personalmente usted" Dijo Silver viendo a su maestro que dejo de ver un libro que contenía un gran libro de artes de el devil slayer de el hielo "bueno no se es que me pareció sentir algo es sola una pregunta no me la tienes que contestar pero conoces a Gray Fullbuster es solo una mínima pregunta" El demonio solo espero la respuesta de Silver "Si lo conozco pero el debe de estar Muerto así que no hay Necesidad que hable de el" puso la opinión el nigromante "esta Vivo Silver " dijo E.N.D "como no puede ser Deliora ataco donde vivía y-y mi esposa si esta muerta pero mi hijo esta vivo es enserio" dijo Silver algo emocionado "Esta activo como un conejo después de el ataque de Deliora este se podría decir que tuvo una tutora que le enseño el arte de el Ice Make" dijo "Natsu" "Como sabe todo eso" pregunto Silver "Sabes Silver yo se todo esto por que espera un momento hmmmmm ¡si no salen en este Jodido Segundo les voy a dar un jodido castigo que hará que el Infierno sea un día de campo!" Grito enojado viendo así un punto en especifico de ahí salieron los demás demonios cubriéndose atrás de Torafusa que estaba oculto de tras de Ezel que estaba temblando de Miedo el unico que no estaba temblando era Silver que estaba viendo a los demonios el nigromante que suspiro pesadamente

"Genial ya que están aquí creo que tengo que contarles algo bueno gustan que se los cuenten" dijo Volviendo a hacer a una personalidad mas tierna todos asintieron después vio A Silver que hiso una sonrisa en forma de si "Ok Bueno verán yo era un que asco me da decirlo un humano en una vida pasada asi que se todo sobre Un gremio de la luz que va a interferir con nuestros Planes futuros pero como sea saben actualmente uno de nuestros pequeños 'aliados' Oracion esta cosa Cinco fue aplastado por ese gremio de la luz junto a otros o es lo que tengo en mente y de los registros de Oración (Suspiro) como sea me pregunto que pasaría si fuera hacia su gremio me moriría o me aceptarían como un invitado no se también me gustaría ver como ah avanzado el mundo humano bueno si me disculpan Focolor evita que salgan de Cubo Oye Silver toma el libro y empieza a conocer los ataques Básicos Mañana te enseño los mas fuertes bye" dijo Etherious dejando confundidos a todos los demonios exepto Silver que agarro el libro lo abrió y empeso a buscar un encanto y este se fue Focolor reacciono y rápidamente agarro un Martillo y los Nockeo arrastrando a todos a una celda especial 'Señor cuídese por Favor' penso Focolor

Cuarto De Etherious

"Ahh esta seguro de esto señor" Focolor llego demasiado rápido a la Habitación de el demonio de fuego "Estoy consciente de tu preocupación pero (Cerrándose la camisa) te interpondrás" dijo Etherious poniéndose las ropas de su forma humana "Solo le dijo tenga cuidado pero yo no me interpongo ah por cierto los Cuerno aun los tiene" le dijo aquel demonio de viento después salio de el cuarto y se fue al suyo cuando "Natsu" se dio cuenta se quito los cuernos y las alas y las colas "Se que soy fuerte pero solo por si acaso" se dijo así mismo para agarrar su guadaña y ponérsela en la espalda "Bueno esto es suficiente" se dijo otra vez para empesar a irse

Afuera de La base de Tartaros

El demonio se paro afuera de su gremio "Solo es una prueba pero que nombre les daré si me presento ante ellos" el demonio se habia decidido a ir y lo lograria "bueno como dise el dicho Patitas para que las quiero" este se paro al borde de Cubo y miro para abajo "Por que demonios hice que esta cosa volara sabia que me iba a dar problemas algún día bueno como sea" se dijo para saltar de Cubo

Adentro de el gremio de Tartaros Cuarto de Focolor

"Salto acaba de saltar" se dijo asi mismo el demonio de viento "Bueno no podia esperar menos de nuestro Maestro quieres algo Forneus" le dijo a la sombra que se combirtio en un demonio "No lo detenemos" le pregunto el demonio de las sombras al demonio de viento "Es la desicion de Etherias-Sama no quiero interponerme eso y ademas tiene que areglar sus pesadillas" le dijo al demonio cual el solo asintio "Esas Pesadillas saben de que son verdad" le pregunto Forneus a Focolor quien estaba sentado en su cama "Si pero no te lo contare" el demonio de Las Sombras solo pudo saber que lo estaba molestando "Como sea" le dijo Forneus para empesar a salir del cuarto "espera un segundo gustas ir a ver como le ba a E.N.D-Sama" le propuso aldemonio de Las sombras cual solo asintio con una sonrisa

Con Etherious

"Esto va con mucha potencia tierra a la vista voy a hacer un gran crater" dijo el demonio para poner los pies y aterrizar dejando un enorme hollo "bueno lo siguiente en donde estoy y como le hago para-" cuando E.N.D se sacudio el polvo y fue interumpido por una voz 'esa es la voz de Gray diablos me voy' penso para ir a esconderse atras de un Arbol "Ven les dije pero que demonios hiso esto" Gray llego a la esena junto a algunos reconocidos de "Natsu" "Sea quien sea me pregunto si esta bien" dijo una voz infantil cual pertenecia a Wendy "hay alguien aqui" la voz fue algo que hiso temblar un poco a Etherious por la cercania la voz es Erza "No se pero esto fue con mucha potencia" dijo Acnologia "Si lo creo" esta vez fue Igneel 'Malditas Lagartijas' penso enojado Etherious "No escucho Nada" dijo Esta vez Cobra "Dejenlo chicos" dijieron al uniso Happy Charle Y Lucy "No ahi que investigar hasta encontralo" dijo Erza pateando el arbol donde Etherious Estaba haciendo que cayera sobre el demonio "¡Auhhhhhhh!" fue el grito de dolor de el demonio de Fuego "Ven Ahora ustedes (Señalando A Cobra Gray y Igneel y Acnologia)saquenlo o los Castigare con ´eso´" dijo Erza haciendo Temblar a los señalados asi que de Mala gana agarraron el arbol y lo empujaron afuera de "Natsu" despues de eso el demonio se levanto rascandose la cabeza "Eso dolio por que hisiscieorn eso" dijo No volteando a ver al grupo de Hadas 'que hago no quiero dar vuelta'

Con Focolor y Forneus

"hacemos algo" dijo Focolor a Forneus "No dejamos que prosiguiera con su decision cuidado (Bajando la cabeza)" dijo el demonio de las sombras evitando unas kunais junto con el demonio de viento "Malditos" dijo Focolor lasando dos kunais hacia las hadas

Con Etherious y los demas

Etherious no hiba a voltearlo a ver aun que le dijiera cosa y media cuando derepente vio dos Kunais "Cuidado" dijo Etherious señalando done estaban las Kunais todos esquivaron exepto Erza que estab murmurando unas cosas y gracias a eso no vio las Kunais "Erza Cuidado" dijieron todos sus compañeros de Equipo cuando Erza se dio cuenta ya estaban muy cercas de ella asi que no pudo evitarlas y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe derepente se escucho un ´CLANK´ todos voltearon y vieron a Etherious con su guadaña afuera en frente de Erza en posicion de defensa "Soy Etherias gusto en conocerlos" dijo Etherious (Autor: en esta historia sera Etherious no Etherias por eso les dio el nombre de Etherias) despues de eso guardo su guadaña de nuevo en su espalda y vio el punto donde estaban los demonios "MHHHH Gracias por eso Etherias" dijo Erza este la volteo a verlo Gracias a que se dio la vuelta pudieron ver el color de su cabello rosa y sus ojos color negro "Tu cabello es rosa gaaaaaa" dijo Gay burlandose dijo Gray Etherias se enojo a tal grado que respondió "Y tu un helado sin cono jodido striper" le respondio Etherias señalando como estaba sin ropa exepto unos boxers "Diablos" fue lo unico que dijo Gray para ir por sus ropas "Hmmm estas bien ese fue un golpe demasiado duro" dijo Wendy consternada por el demonio "Si estoy bien me pasa a menudo" dijo Recordando como sus demonios hacen sus practicas cuerpo a cuerpo con el "Estas seguro Etherias-San" volvio a insistir Wendy Etherias dio un si con la cabeza "Bueno si me disculpan (le agarran el hombro) si" Etherias se volteo a ver a Erza soriendole "Ven a Nuestro gremio" en ese punto Etherias estaba tanto feliz como asustado "Claro" fue lo que dijo Etherias para empesar a ser jalado por las hadas

Focolor y Forneus

"Quedate quieto Forneus" le dijo Focolor a Forneus Mientras le sacaba una Kunai de su trasero "como paso esto" se pregunto Forneus

de nuevo con Etherias

despues que fueran por su recompensa que la bajaron por destrozar parte de una estructura y una muy mala actuacion de Erza estos se fueron al tren para Magnolia "Saben chicos yo me voy caminando" les dijieron al uniso Igneel y Acnologia "No vamos en el tren Etherias no tienes problemas de mareo por el transporte verdad" le dijo Erza al demonio el solo nego con la cabeza

en el tren

"Mhhhh quitate de ensima de mi maldita sea" le grito Etherias al dragon con problemas de nauseas alias Igneel "Por cierto nunca me dijieron sus nombres" dijo Etherias empujando a Igneel fuera de el asiento "Cierto yo soy Erza Scarlet pero me puedes decir Erza" dijo Erza "Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster" dijo Gray ya sin camisa "Mi nombre es Lucy Hearthpilia" dijo Lucy para despues decir "Gray tu ropa" despues de eso el congelador viviente se fue a buscar sus ropas "Mi nombre es Wendy Marvel" dijo la niña viendo al demonio con una sonrisa "esos dos idiotas junto a ti son Igneel y Acnologia" dijo Erza viendo a Etherias agarrrar a Acnologia y a Igneel para despues lansarlos fuera del Asiento "Aye mi nombre es Happy" dijo el gato Azul "Mi nombre es Charle es un gusto en aahh (Llegandole una vision de el futuro) que fue eso" todos se le quedaron biendo con una cara de extrañes incluyendo el demonio que tenia la cara preocupada 'si dice que soy estoy jodido' penso Etherious viendo a Charle "Chicos voy al baño" dijo Etherias con una suave risa y una sonrisa despues dejara a las hadas

Con Etherious y Focolor y Forneus

"Que hacen aqui" Pregunto el demonio viendo a sus Miembros arriba de el tren "Vijilandolo señor no nos interpusimos en su camino" dijo Focolor "No ahora quiero que me interumpan algo miren es demasiado fuerte esto" les explica todo el caso de Charle y se abrieron sus alas en forma de Ayudar a su Maestro "Nos podemos unir" dijieron cuatro nuevas voces cual reconocieron como "Abalan Abaddon Abrax Facass pense que los ensere en esa cosa de mierda en la prision" dijo Focolor sorprendido despues le explicaron como salieron y despues su Maestro les explico las cosas Actuales y ayudararan "Bueno Empesemos" dijieron al uniso los demonio mientras veian a su Maestro bajar de nuevo con las Hadas

de Nuevo con los demas

"que fue eso Charle" dijieron Todos al uniso "como sea todo eso (el Tren se ba de un lado) que fue eso (Sonido de una arma cayendo en la parte trasera del tren) voy a revisar ustedes quedense" dijo Erza levantandose de su Asiento y hiendose a atras de el tren "Que pasara con Erza-san (voltea Hacia atras y ve una sombra que empeso a moverse de una forma rapida entrando en otra sala de el Tren) chicos entro algo en otra sala de el tren voy a checar" dijo Wendy decidida cosa que sorprendio a Todos despues se fue

Con Erza

Erza solo por si acaso saco dos espadas cuando derepente escucho una voz atras suya "Señorita es muy peligroso Utilizar armas sabias (se escuchan dos armas salir) ser sacadas en un tren pero para los demonios eso es una mierda" termino para pararse de donde estaba Erza se dio la vuelta y lo que vio Erza fue un joven de color de piel blanca vestia un kimono A/N o lo que usan los hombres en los festivales) que cubria su pansa y su parte Baja y su pecho lo tenia algo rasgado y su braso derecho y izquierdo tenia unas marcas que empesaban desde su mano hasta su parte mas alta de su braso y eran una marca de unos cuernos con un corazon en medio de ellos esta marca las tenia en ambos brazos y la marca de Tartaros en su cuello su cabello era color blanco con unos cuernos que su direccion era para arriba "Quien demonios eres" dijo Erza reequipada en su armadura del purgatorio "Mi nombre es Focolor soy un demonio de Tartaros soy el demonio del viento" le dijo en posicion de pelea con dos Kunais "Maldito" dijo lansandose con su Martillo de su armadura que simplemente esquivo y ataco a Erza con una velocidad Increible "Te Mostrare mi tecnica" Dijo reuniendo Magia de su boca** "KAZE AKUMA FU~YURI" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DEL VIENTO)** el demonio solto una cantidad de viento Verde que le dio de lleno a Erza que hiso que retrocediera despues aprovecho agarrando sus dos kunais y darle cerca de su cabeza o pansa que los bloqueo despues guardo una kunai y le un golpe en el estomago despues alzo sus pies dandole un golpe en la pierna para despues hacer otro Ataque puso sus dos manos en frente de el donde salio un circulo** "KAZE NO AKUMA NO DENRYU O KATTO SURU" (VIENTOS CORTANTES DEL DEMONIO DEL VIENTO)** este Ataque hiso que Erza saliera volando junto con su Maso y se tapara la entrada con Asientos de Vagon "Que eres" dijo Erza levantandose con dificultad a eso Focolor solo sonrio y emano viento haciendo que el vagon se moviera de lado a lado

Con Wendy

Silencio era lo unico que habia en aquel Vagon "Que Pasa aqui estuve segura que vi algo entrar aqui" dijo Wendy Desanimada por no encontrar algo "Que Pasa Señorita sola perdida en las sombras" dijo Una voz para despues apagar las luces del Vagon y atacar a Wendy que lo esquivo con dificultad despues de eso volvieron las luces "Quien eres" dijo Wendy a su atacante era un chico de piel Blanca con unos ojos rojos un fleco le tapaba un ojo tenia una pñayera de color negra A/N como la de Jackal antes de ser revivido) unos pantalones negros y cargaba una lanza y tenia unos cuernos color Negro apuntando hacia los lados y despues para arriba y tenia unas marcas en ambos brazos estas eran marcas negras y arriba de ellas unos cuernos en un corazon y unas sombras intentando atrapar y la marca de Tartaros en su pierna "Quien eres" le volvio a insistir viendo al demonio en frente de ella "Yo soy Forneus un demonio de Tartaros soy el demonio de las sombras" dijo para aparecer sombras en todo su cuerpo **"TENRYU NO HOKO"** **(RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL DRAGON DEL CELESTIAL)** Wendy lanso el primer ataque el demonio lo contraresto con su propia tecnica una **"AKUMA FU~YURI KAGE" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DE LAS SOMBRAS)** El Demonio lanso una cantidad de sombras color negro dando el golpe junto con el de Wendy haciendo que ambos se desicieran el demonio miro eso con cara de 'es enserio desihiso un ataque mio' "tchhh eres mas dura de lo que pareces pero E.N.D-Sama es una orden directa no puedo incumplirla" dijo Forneus dejando a Wendy confundida habia escuchado las Palabras E.N.D de Grandine pero le dijo que habia estado sellado y ahora esta diciendo que le dio una orden de ese demonio no se lo creia "Para que no interumpan nuestra pelea (hapuntandole a un asiento de el vagon con sus sombras y lansando su energia haciendo que cayeran apilados formando una barricada) listo en que nos quedamos" dijo el demonio en posicion de Batalla con su lanza en frente de el Wendy tambien se puso en modo de Ataque **"ONI SHADO KAGE O KAMU" (MORDIDA SOMBRA DEL DEMONIO DE LAS SOMBRAS)** el demonio lleno toda su cuerpo de sombras para desaparecer en las sombras y aparacer y intertar morder a Wendy esta lo esquivo y lanso un ataque **"TENRYU NO YOKUGEKI" (alas del dragon del cielo)** dijo soltando dos rafagas de viento hacia el demonio pero el demonio solo los esquivo y uno le logro dar en un braso "Ya me estas molestando" dijo haciendo un circulo en su lanza** "AKUMA BAKUFU WA KAGE NO NAGE" (Lanza rafaga del demonio de las sombra)** dijo haciendo haciendo fuertes golpes con sus lanza dejando a Wendy en el piso y el demonio de las sombras puso su pie en su pansa para que no se levantara "que eres" dijo Wendy intentando levantarse el demonio sonrio y destrozo una parte del tren

EN el vagon de lucy Gray y Cobra y los dos Dragones

"diablos por que se tardan tanto" dijo Cobra viendo nada "Tampoco escucho Nada por que se esta-(Escucha un ruido arriba del vagon)" este se levanto sin decir Nada y se fue a hacia arriba en el camino se encontró con Etherias inconsiente asi que lo puso en una esquina del vagon y lo dejo ahi para ver si despertaba despues

Arriba del Vagon

Nada era lo unico que habia arriba del vagon "que diablos (ve para atras y ve unas puntas de lanza que van hacia el que milagrosamente logra esquivarlos) que demonios no escuche eso venir" dijo Cobra viendo la posicion de donde salio ese ataque "Lo esquivaste No me sorprende menos de ti Cobra-Kun" dijo la voz que reconocia Cobra "Tu que haces aqui Abrax pero mas importante que esta haciendo tu podrido maestro" dijo Cobra molestando al demonio frente a el "Pudrete" dijo Abrax corriendo hacia el dragon slayer 'Cual son tus pensamientos que no los puedo leer que' penso Cobra cuando lanso un golpe hacia Abrax y el demonio esquivo y el demonio le dio una patada que le dio en la pansa dejandolo sin aire "que eres maldito seas muerete" dijo Cobra lansando su tecnica **"DOKURYU NO HOKO" (RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL VENENO)** Cobra solto su rugido venenoso hacia el pero Abrax puso su Gran Hacha enfrente y destrozo el torrente de veneno "que" dijo Cobra

Mientras Tanto abajo del techo

"Que paso aqui" dijo Gray viendo a tres demonios en frente de el "eso no importa ahora" grito la voz de una mujer que reconocieron Gray y Lucy Y Happy y Charle pos Igneel y Acnologia estaban incosientes por el mareo "¡ERZA!" gritaron todos los integrantes de el Equipo del Salamander esta trai su armadura normal tenia heridas y traia a un inconsiente Etherias en su hombro y estaba corriendo de un demonio de viento que le lansaba viento cortante junto con sus Kunais "que paso Erza" decia aquel que si le quitan la r queda GAY (Gay dijo Gray: Maldito (hace una seña no apropiada para los Niños) Muerete) "Erza-san tiene razon no le hagan caso a eso ahorita" grito la voz de una niña que cuando la vieron se quedaron sorprendidos Wendy corria asustada del demonio de las sombras que le lansaba sombras y intentaba darle con su lanza "que paso Wendy" dijo una muy preocupada Charle "Tchh ustedes Tambien chicos" dijo Forneus viendo a Facass Abalan y Abaddon y poniéndose a su lado "me sorprendes que hallas atacado a una niña me das lastima Forneus-Kun" dijo Focolor dejando de correr y hacer una sonrisa en ese momento Forneus le lanso sus sombras moviendo su braso izquierdo hacia la derecha que Focolor lo esquivo las sombras destrozaron la parte del tren 'Diablos tan fuerte son pensar que esto es algo de-' los pensamientos de Gay dijo Gray fueron interrumpidos por un "Maldito demonio GUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fue el grito de Cobra antes de ser destrozado el techo y de el Salio Cobra que estaba lastimado y vio para arriba despues de eso se levanto de golpe y se fue donde estaba Abrax con su Hacha enterada en el piso "Tchhh no murieron que pena eso no se va a mi video campo entienden" dijo el demonio del veneno haciendo una seña no apta para menores de 5 Años "Púdrete Maldito Gecko" dijo Abalan Presionándole con otra seña no apta para menores de 4 Años todo se quedo en silencio Hasta que se escucho una voz "Chicos que paso" dijo Etherias Cansando y recuperando la vista todos los demonios se quedaron estaticos pero se mantuvieron en su posicion después se escucho una voz que alegro a las Hadas que dijo la voz ¿se preguntaran? que dijo pos fue esto:

"A Todos los pasajeros estamos entrando a la ciudad de Magnolia por favor salgan de el tren" dijo la voz de la operadora en ese momento Igneel y Acnologia despertaron y vieron a los demonios y se les fue el color "¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!" gritaron al uniso los dos Dragones todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo Nada ni replico y salieron Corriendo incluso Etherias que se fue del Hombro de Erza todas las Hadas salieron y el demonio de Fuego susuro algo que lograron Entender y fue "Sigan con la caza" despues de decirle eso salio huyendo para que su "PEQUEÑO" Engaño fuese a la perfeccion asi que los demonios siguieron con el plan de su Maestro y persiguieron a las Hadas

Afuera del Tren con los Miembros de FT Y Etherias

"¡A FAIRY TAIL!" gritaron todos los magos exepto Etherias que estaba Pensando 'nos veremos pronto Fairy tail' penso el demonio mientras corria y veia para Atras y ver a sus demonios correr mas rapido

Con los miembros de Tartaros

"¡VAMOS PARA AYA HUMANOS!" Gritaron al uniso los demonios corriendo mas rapido de lo normal

FIN

* * *

**Takeshi: bueno Luis Ya no esta Aqui pero encontre una lista que dice Mhhhhh "Las historias Publicadas por Luis seran indefinidas su tiempo de Actualizacion"**

**Ryu: O sea que sus Historias seran Actualizadas en diferentes Tiempos como Hoy Actualiza Bueno Vamos Takeshi una ultima Cosa dejen sus Reviews**

**Ambos Se van de la Esena**


	5. el primer Corazón conquistado

**Luis: Otro capitulo de Mi historia conforme vaya avanzando mis historias Mas tiempo tardare en actualizar o viceversa como sea aparte de esta Noticia nuevo sumary conforme con la Imagen de La historia es algo asi:**

"Recuerda Igneel Yo saldré de Nuevo solo espera Las señales" esas Palabras Tumbaban en la Cabeza del dragon de fuego pero siempre eran Remplazadas Por la Frase que decía después de Eso "Nosotros dos Somos un par de reflejos mientras el exista yo existo pero cuando yo estoy libre el no existe yo soy su Parte Maldita nos volveremos a Ver Igneel" esas Palabras siempre retumbaban en su Cabeza pero al no hacer que esa Profecía se cumpliera el cuido al demonio convertido en un humano después de eso Desapareció "(RISA maniática) ohh pobre Niño dejarlo a su salud solo no es bueno pero tranquilo niño yo tomare ese cuerpo Tuyo y lo volveré Mio" esas Palabras siempre Inundaban la mente de Natsu pero lo peor es que nunca supo que iba a suceder el Dragón Slayer de Fuego cayo en un sueño del que no iba a despertar nunca Mas "Jajjjaaaaaaa te lo dije Igneel yo vivo el Muere" se decía una y otra vez contento

**Luis: jejejeje que les Parecio el sumary**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

La lucha de los demonios Contra las hadas y el primer corazón Conquistado

En Fairy Tail

"Esos mocosos ya se tardaron (bebiendo cerveza) que estaran haciendo" dijo el "Joven" Maestro Makarov mientras platicaba con Gildarts "Tranquilo Maestro de seguro ya vienen en cualquier Segundo ellos vendran y diran '¡estamos aqui!' de parte de Igneel y podre luchar ccon Erza de nuevo" dijo Mirajane lavando copas con cerveza y con una sadica sonrisa "tendre mi venganza contra Salamander" dijo un hombre de cabellos negros piel blanca y perforaciones este Hombre es Metalicana que estaba al lado de su Hijo Gajeel Redfox

Afuera de el gremio en las calles con los Integrantes de Fairy Tail

"¡COMO Carajos llegamos a esto!" Grito en temor el alquimista de hielo corriendo de 6 demon Slayers mientras que tres demon Slayer le lansaban un Rayo otro puras cosas de Metal y Luz Blanca "¡Calla Gray-San!" dijo una Asustada Wendy para después ver para Atrás y ver al demonio de las sombras corriendo Mas Rápido y lanzando un Ataque **"AKUMA FU~YURI KAGE" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DE LAS SOMBRAS)** El demonio de las sombras lanso su ataque que Wendy esquivo "esa Niña" dijo Forneus Cabreado "No te atrases Forneus" dijo Focolor haciendo que Forneus saliera corriendo de nuevo "Vamos que nos queda poco que ahi esta (Señalando el edificio de Fairy Tail)" dijo Etherias cual todos vieron con extrañes "su Marca en su cuerpo lo reconocí eso y ademas Fairy Tail es un gremio muy Famoso" les aclaro la idea Etherias siguiendo Corriendo "¡A CORRER!" dijieron todos los Miembros De FT y entraron como locos y cerraron con fuerza

Con los Demonios de Tártaros

"Entraron vamos (Cargando hacia la puerta)" despues de que Focolor dijo Eso los demonios dieron un golpe con fuerza con el braso intentando destrozarla solo que estaba bloqueada y se movió poco la puerta dejando ver un poco la entrada "Otra Mas" dijo Esta vez Forneus dándole otro golpe a la puerta

Adentro del gremio

las Hadas y Etherias entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta cuando vieron al demonio de Fuego cansando los miembros de el gremio lo vieron con extrañes "Oye Erza quiero una revancha" dijo Mira viendo a Erza "Ahora no Anorexica" dijo Erza sosteniendo la puerta con sus fuerzas "Eso si que no maldita Cerda" dijo Mira respondiendole Etherias solo pensaba 'Es enserio están mis demonio afuera de la puerta y ellas luchan' penso Etherias mientras veia a Erza y Mira "Oe Salamander y Acnologia quiero mi Venganza" dijo una voz fria cual Etherias reconocio 'Metalicana' pensó rápido como un flash Etherias "Ahorita no Metalicana estamos ocupados que no ves" dijieron Igneel y Acnologia al uniso para que despues se escuhara otro golpe mas fuerte abriendo mas la puerta "Diablos" dijieron todos los magos de FT en ese momento Etherias también se puso en la puerta para sostener y otro golpe a la puerta y otro tras otro y cada golpe movía mas la puerta hasta que en un golpe _"CLASH"_ y las hadas salieron volando a diferentes partes del gremio incluyendo a Etherias y entraron los demonios "Asi que este es el gremio de Fairy Tail" dijo Una voz cual Erza conocia muy bien "Que fue eso Focolor estuviste apagado al decir eso que no te interesa" dijo Una voz que reconocio Wendy y esta se fue a esconder atras de la barra de bebidas "Callense hacen que mis orejas me duelan" dijo La voz reconocida por Cobra y este se puso en modo defensivo cual sorprendio a Todos "Callense que entramos" dijieron tres voces entrando al gremio cuando el humo se quito vieron las formas de los demonios "Entraron estoy muerta" dijo Wendy aterrada "Maldito Abrax que quieres con Fairy Tail" dijo Cobra furico "quien son esos tres" dijo Gray con sus dos manos juntas ya para invocar su magia de Creacion de Hielo "Quien son ustedes y que quieren con nuestro Gremio" dijo Erza siendo la primera Valiente en Hablar con ellos directamente "bueno nosotros vinimos a hacer una mision especial de nuestro Maestro" Hablo Focolor sacando dos Kunais Esta vez Makarov Hablo "Y quien es su Maestro" Pregunto algo Enojado por que Atacaron a sus mocosos Etherious puso una sonrisa al saber por que estaba Enojado 'eso no cambia ni siquiera Aqui el Abuelo no cambia en ese sentido' penso Etherious Feliz

Focolor puso una mueca de desagrado "No te incumbe Maestro Makarov (Sacando su poder de demon Slayer del Viento que era un aura color Verde y que soplaba fuerte el viento) E.N.D-Sama no tiene asuntos con ustedes Fairy Tail" dijo Enojado Aquel demonio de Viento Ahora hablaba Forneus "Focolor tiene razon (Sacando su poder de Demon Slayer de las sombras que cubria todo su cuerpo con sombras A/N:Como las de Rogue en su modo Shadow Drive) no necesitan saber Nada de E.N.D-Sama" dijo Cabreado el demonio de las sombras esta ves le toco al demonio del Metal "Tchhh el Maestro E.N.D-Sama no necesita Nada con ustedes (activando el poder del Demon Slayer del Hierro que era verde A/N:como la de Gajeel) E.N.D-Sama no tiene que saber de ustedes" dijo Aquel demonio de Hierro los tres Faltantes no dijeron Nada pero se notan que estaban Enojados y sacando sus magias de Demon Slayer "que tipo de Magia es esa" Pregunto Gray A Abaddon "es la Magia de exorcista es la Magia del **DEMON SLAYER** cada uno de nosotros 6 tenemos diferentes tipos de elementos como ustedes Dragon Slayers" dijo Abaddon mostrando el Tatuaje en sus dos Brasos junto a sus compañeros de Gremio

"Demon slayer otra magia para asesinar que asesinan demonios y seran como ellos instintos mejorados y esas cosas" le dijo el Desnudista numero 1 del gremio de Fairy Tail a Focolor por que al parecer era el mas compresivo de los 6 demonios de Tártaros "pues se podría decir que si pero los demon slayer o al caso devil Slayer son mas fuertes pero dejando ese tema al lado por cierto ¿eres Gary Fullbuster verdad?" le explico y Pregunto al mismo tiempo el Demon Slayer de el viento "Si por" le pregunto Gray al demonio los demás vieron a su compañero con una sega levantada asi que les explico y después dijo "Gray Fullbuster no tienes verguenza desnudarte en frente de una niña me das asco" dijo Focolor apuntando abajo que no tenia pantalon y Camisa y despues se escuho un grito Que dijo esto "¡GRAY-SAMA SUS ROPAS!" le grito la acosadora del desnudista "¡CUANDO PASO!" grito el Fullbuster para empesar a buscar sus ropas Wendy se sonrojo y se tapo la cara abrasandose a Etherias en su pecho Gracias a la accion de Parte de la Dragon Slayer del cielo le aparecio un Gran sonrojo en la Cara los demonios vieron eso y no pudieron evitar pensar 'Etherious-Sama se sonrojo le gusta' pensaron divertidos mientras Tanto Wendy estaba pensando por su Parte 'esta Caliente Muy Caliente ( ) que fue eso por que cuando estoy cerca de Etherias-San me acelera el corazon' penso muy sonrojada no queriendo salir de el Abraso Etherious por su Parte puso su Mano en su cabello Azul dandole una pequeña caricia en su pelo pero en ese momento alguien dijo algo que molesto a los demonios ese alguien Fue el Tsundere de Metal "Como sea que es lo que quiere su podrido Maestro con Fairy Tail" ahora si los demonios estaban Cabreados y lo que querian hacer con las Hadas era:

No dejar a Nadie con vida

"oigan no me escucharon estupido-(esquivando el golpe de un Abalan muy Cabreado) Maldito" le dijo Nuestro Tsundere Favorito de Metal regresando le el golpe al demonio que lo esquivo con Facilidad y Gajeel le lanso un ataque suyo **"TETSURYU NO HOUKO" (RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE METAL)** lanso su rugido de Metal hacia el demonio de Metal el Miembro de Tartaros solo also su Mano Para despues destrozar el rugido "Que Paso lo destruyo solo con levantar su Mano" dijo Gajeel Sorprendido al igual que todos "Que no escuchaste la Explicacion Los 6 de Aqui bueno de Tartaros elementos diferentes Estupido un ejemplo soy Yo mi elemento es Un **DEMON SLAYER DE HIERRO**" Dijo el demonio de hierro haciendo su Mano una espada y lansandose hacia Gajeel que lo esquiva de pura suerte "pero que fue eso solo con mover una mano fue lo que hiciste en el tren" dijo Gray lansando lanzas a Forneus que este se hiso sombras y las empeso a destruir "Que** ICE MAKE:HAMMER" (CREACION DE HIELO:MARTILLO)** el desnudista le lanso un Martillo hecho de hielo cuando "Impacto" sobre el demonio de las sombras Gay que al ver eso puso una sonrisa pero la sonrisa se le fue al ver que las sombras se regeneraron y empesaron a hacer cortes en el Martillo dejandolo todo destrozado "Que ere-" dijo Pero fue cortado por el demon slayer de las sombras que aparecio atras de el que le dio una patada por la espalda "No te metas Con mis sombras de la Muerte yo soy el DEMON SLAYER DE LAS SOMBRAS" dijo Forneus Cabreado "Maldito seas Forneus" dijo Cobra "Como lo conoces" dijo Wendy a Cobra "cuando yo era de el gremio de Oracion los conoci nunca vi a su Maestro pero conoci a cada uno de sus integrantes bueno pero el que me jodia mas eras tu" dijo Cobra evitando de pura suerte una Hacha Gigante "Maldito aun que no leeas mis pensamientos puedes esquivar mis Ataques que incuerencia intenta Esquivar esta" dijo Poniendo su Mano derecha en la posicion de Ataque** "AKUMA NO TOKUTOKU"** **(VENENOS DEL DEMONIO DEL VENENO)** le lanso venenos a Cobra que los esquivo de otra suerte "Maldicion Cobra esucha sus pensamientos Y acaba con el" dijo Gray Evitando una punsada de el Demonio de Las Sombras "lo siento pero no puedo escuhar sus pensamientos (lansando un golpe a Abrax que lo logro esquivar)el si puede leer mis pensamientos" Cobra explico mientras evitaba de suerte los ataques de Abrax "No te metas con los venenos de mi poder yo soy el **DEMON SLAYER DEL VENENO"** Dijo Abrax atacando a cobra con veneno y con su Hacha una convinacion Perfecta de Hacha y Veneno "uy que miedo pensar que Abrax Tiene problemas con destrozar a Cobra-kun bueno es algo obvio es resistente" dijo Focolor evitando unas 6 espadas "te dije que es peligroso usar armas señorita Erza Scarlet "Titania" la reina de las Hadas" dijo Focolor lansando su viento hacia Erza que lo esquivo con dificultad sorprendiendo a todos "Erza con dificultad de Alguien que son estos (Evitando projectiles de el demonio de las sombras y el de la luz) Maldicion **ICE MAKE:SHIELD (CREACION DE HIELO:ESCUDO)"** Dijo el Tsundere de Hielo haciendo un escudo evitando gran parte de las Lanzas de los dos demonios algunos le daban sacandole Sangre en puntos vitales 'al diablo tengo que hacer algo antes de que Maten a Gray no puedo dejar que mi Amigo muera tanmbien no le quiero decir Malas noticias a Silver' Penso Etherious Lanzandose al Ataque 'Mierda voy a caer rendido aqui Pudranse hijos de Perra bueno Natsu voy a ir contigo en el cielo te vere de nuevo Amigo' penso Gray cerrando los ojos cuando derepente se escucho un estruendo que causo movimiento en todo el Gremio todos pensaron Igneel pero lo que vieron dejaron a todos boquiabiertos fue Etherious el que destrozo las dos Lanzas y tenia dos LLamas en sus Manos

"No te rindas Idiota Vamos" Dijo Etherias en posición de Ataque "Bueno no puedo dejar que tu un cabeza de Cerillo me Gane" dijo Gray al lado de Etherias el demonio de fuego solo pudo poner una Sonrisa "Vamos Gray" dijo y los dos se fueron Cargando hacia los dos Demonionos Etherias lanso el primer Golpe que fue hacia Facass que lo esquivo rapidamente pero no se dio cuenta que un puño con llamas le dio directamente en su Pansa "Maldito" dijo Facass lansandole un golpe A Etherias pero este lo esquivo rapidamente gray estaba atacando a Forneus con todo pero o Forneus lo destrozaba o lo esquivaba asi que empeso a los golpes estuvieron un momento asi hasta que "Chico Vamonos esto ya me esta artando" dijo Focolor dejando de atacar a Erza "Oye Maldito por que Mierda nos vamo- (Focolor empeso a emanar una aura aterradora que espanto a sus compañeros) O-O-O-KKK" dijo Abalan saliendo corriendo del gremio los demas solo se fueron Corriendo pero detuvieron a Facass y Forneus "Oigan ustedes usen su Maldicion contra cualquiera claro si gustan" dijo Focolor saliendo del gremio "Claro sera un gusto (Sonrisa Malevola) **NOROI:KAGE NO DAI SANJI TO IDAINA HIKARI" (GRAN CATASTROFE DE LAS SOMBRAS Y DE LA GRAN LUZ)** Dijieron al uniso juntando sus dos armas la lanza de Forneus y los guantes de Facass ambos formaron una flecha que no vieron ni donde cayo al igual que las Hadas exepto Etherious 'Maldito Focolor ahora si me las Pagaras' penso Etherious Dirigiéndose a donde la flecha fue y a quien le iba a dar fue a:

Wendy

este la quito y recibió en seco el golpe los dos demonios salieron corriendo cuando todos recuperaron la vista pudieron ver a Etherias en el piso esucpiendo sangre y sus ropas desgarradas todos quedaron impactados antes de llevar a Etherias a la enfermeria del gremio

FIN

* * *

**Luis: bueno hasta ****aquí el capitulo de Hoy dejen sus reviews una ultima cosa una Pequeña palabra y ya daré**

**Proximo Episodio (Capitulo): la Primera vez del demonio con una Caballera**

**Luis: ya sabrán que significa esperen con ansias el siguiente Capitulo o no como quieran es su vida no mía**


	6. Armadura Infinita-Erza

**LUIS: Hola Mucho gusto estoy de Nuevo actualizando así que vamos con este Nuevo capitulo con un Lemon con (Sonidos de Tambores)**

**Erza**

**Luis: así que espero que disfruten espero que les guste mi Lemon que no soy muy bueno Haciéndolos así que Disfruten También quien estoy algo sorprendido con los Acontecimientos del Manga ese Mashima es un Troll Maximo así que es Mejor que deje de tomar polvo de Hada y sus Drogas También Muchas Gracias aquellos que comentan en Mi historia y También quien ama estas Historias Muchas Gracias lo de **

**P.D 1: Zeref me Dejo conmovido pensar que es su Hermano**

**P.D 2: Disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 6: el primer beso del demonio y su primera vez con una caballera y la primera batalla de Fairy Tail

Enfermeria

"¡Etherias-San despierta Etherias-San despierte por favor Etherias-San!" Gritaba deseperada y tenia lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos quien Gritaba era la pequeña Dragon Slayer viendo a su rescatista "Wendy calma el esta bien recibio un ataque estara bien" dijo Gray viendo al demonio de fuego y tocandolo un poco "¡Caliente!" Grito en dolor al sentir la piel de Etherias "Tan caliente esta Gray-San" dijo Wendy porque por horas a tocado su braso y no a sentido tanto calor "No sientes calor (Metiendo su mano en un balde de agua fria) esta mega Caliente Shit" dijo Gray en dolor "No siento Calor de echo es hasta agradable su calor" dijo Sonrojandose sorprendiendo a todos "Estoy bien chicos" dijo La voz de Etherias levantandose en ese momento Wendy se lanzo Agarrandose fuertemente a su pecho "Chicos ahi que salir tu (Señalando a Etherias) le haces algo mientras estamos fuera te castro" dijo Erza haciendo temblar al demonio "C-l-a-r-o Erza" dijo entrecortado por el miedo

Con los demonios de Tartaros

"Diablos los golpes de E.N.D-Sama son duros" dijo Facass con dolor y Haciendo algo medico en su Pansa "Siento que voy a Morir" dijo Focolor con tanto miedo que sentia "Vas a morir" dijieron los demas demonios "Fue un gusto conocerte" dijo Lilith apareciendo sorprendiendo a los Presentes "Como llegaste" Focolor fue el primero en decir algo "vine para que fueran a Tartaros Vamonos" dijo Lilith desapareciendo con los demas

En Fairy Tail:Enfermeria

"Oshhh Wendy calma estoy bien" dijo Mientras acariciaba sus Cabellos "Pero si no fuera por mi no estarias lastimado" dijo mientras tocaba una de sus heridas "te dijo que estoy bien" dijo poniendo su cabeza con la de Wendy cerrando la distancia ambos tenian un sonrojo pasando por sus mejillas "Etherias-San es algo embar-" fue cortado por la accion que hiso Etherious le dio un beso entrelasando sus labios Wendy se sorprendio pero no lo aparto despues de un rato de que sus labios se entrelasar los se separaron "Eso fue algo vergonzozo" dijo Wendy jugando con sus dedos "Ah lo siento bueno ahi que salir" dijo Etherias sintiendose avergonzado por lo que hiso "Pero aun asi no te dije que pararas" dijo Para cerrar de nuevo la distancia de los dos y entrelazar sus Labios en un nuevo Beso se notaba que Wendy era una inexperta en esto asi que Etherias tomo el control Agarrando a Wendy acercandola a el Wendy en su caso agarro su cuello no dejando que se separaran despues de un 1 minuto su beso se volvio mas "Caliente" Etherious despues de que tomo la inicativa empeso a subir el nivel del beso este empeso a meter su lengua Poco a Poco Wendy al no saber que Hacer dejo que Etherias hiciera el Trabajo al sentir que la boca de Wendy se abrio dejando Paso a su lengua este no perdio tiempo y metio su lengua,la lengua del demonio estuvo explorando la boca de Wendy despues ambos se separaron de Golpe sonrojados "Vamonos" dijo La Dragon Slayer y el demonio solo pudo sonreir en forma Aprovatoria

Afuera de la Enfermeria

"Me pregunto Maestro por que esos demonios Atacaron nuestro gremio que mision les dio su Maestro" dijo Gildarts viendo los destrozos de los demonios de Tartaros "Quien sabe pero algo es obvio que no creo que aparezcan de Nuevo" dijo Erza en ese Momento Salio Wendy de la Enfermeria Junto Con Etherias Makarov fue el primero en ir a ver al demonio "Disculpe se que soy algo entrometido pero Quien es Usted" Pregunto al demonio "Soy Etherias Mucho gusto" dijo Etherias "Como llegaste Aqui" le pregunto de Nuevo "Estaba en un bosque Tranquilo cuando derepente no se quien pero creo que fue ella aunque Parece la mas Calmada de Aqui (Sarcasm detect y apuntando a Erza) pateo un arbol y callo ensima mio y despues la salve de unos Kunais" dijo poniendo una sonrisa divertida "como sea" dijo Erza apartando la mirada para no ver el pecho bien formado de Etherious "Bueno me sorprende que Erza alla sido salvada por un cabeza de ceriilo" dijo Gray "Como me dijiste estrella pornografica" le devolvio el insulto "como dijiste hoguera mal echa" dijo Gray devolviendole el insulto "Callate Blancanieves" le dijo el demonio "Callate tu flama destrozada" ambos estuvieron en un silencio antes de decir al uniso:

"¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS BLANCANIEVES/FLAMA DESTROZADA!"

Gritaron antes de darse un golpe en la carra y asi empezaron una battalla al estilo olvidado de Fairy Tail 'esto se siente como si el nunca se hubiera ido el enciende la chispa que se apago cuando el murio cuando mi amigo tu imbecil de Natsu' Penso feliz Gray mientras le daba otro golpe "me uno imbeciles" dijo Gajeel uniendose a los dos mientras tanto los hombres del gremio solo se vieron entre si antes de sonreir y lanzarse a la pelea "Me uno a ustedes" dijo la Voz de Laxus 'que diablos por que sigue asi bueno ahorita no voy a investigar Nada solo disfrutare' penso lansando golpe tras golpe hacia los miembros de las Hadas "Le entro malditos" dijo Cobra lansandose hacia los dos slayers el alquimista y el demonio

Con Makarov y Gildarts

"Ahi dios pense que la paz de Fairy Tail hiba a durar por siempre me equivoque mucho ah por cierto no gastos por destrozo" dijo Makarov llorando viendo los destrozos de los hombres y ver como algunos y una tomaban sin parar alcol tras alcol "este es el verdadero Fairy Tail Maestro" dijo Gildarts pidiendo una cerveza "Buen punto pero pensar que fue ese chico cual le dieron con una magia que no se conose esta ahi peleandose con todos ellos" dijo Refiriendose a Etherias

con los hombre

"Listo vengan quien sea" grito lleno de Felicidad mientras se lansaba de Golpes con otros miembros de Fairy Tail "No perdere cerebro de Hielo" dijo lansandose a Gray "Yo no perder contra ti Maldito" dijo Lansandose a Etherias "GAAHHHHHHHHH" Fue el grito de ambos

Con las mujeres

"Ahi dios pensar que Etherias-San ocasionaria esto" dijo Wendy sonrojandose al mencionar el nombre de Etherias "Fue culpa de Gray Tambien" dijo Erza apoyando a Etherias "ambos empezaron asi que ah esto llego" dijieron Mira y Lucy al mismo tiempo "esto tomara un buen rato" dijieron todas las mujeres junto con Happy Lily y Charle esta ultima estaba en sus pensamientos 'que fue eso era un tipo de ojos rojos cabellos rojos peleando contra quien era el otro una marca de un gremio que fue todo eso' penso frustrada al no saber Nada "Cuidado" dijieron varias Chicas al ver como Etherias era lansado contra ellas para despues volver a unirse a la pelea

Horas despues

todo el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba en ruinas solo pudo significar una cosa la pelea duro durante horas y horas "Pero que diablos me duele la cabeza" dijo Etherias levantandose con dolor "que paso ya ni recuerdo ni una verga" dijo mienras caminaba por el gremio y veia a todos dormidos con sillas destrozadas en su cabeza o mesas todos incluyendo a las Chicas que quedaron noqueadas por las sillas incluso Wendy estaba K.O. el demonio estaba caminando cuando se encontro con "¿Gray?" dijo Viendo como estaba su Actual rival este estaba abrazado pero que dijo muy abrazado a Juvia como si su vida dependiera de ello "(Tomando una foto de esos dos) esto es epico se lo mostrare a Silver quiero ver su reacion" dijo Guardando su camara "bueno mejor vuelvo a Tartaros (se dijo para empesar a caminar cuando vio a Erza despierta o eso parecia) Erza" dijo LLendo Hacia ella "(susurro) Oi Erza" dijo bajando su voz "(bostezo) eh hola Etherias (Bostezo)" apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre Falso "bueno te llevare a tu cuarto aqui te moriras de Cansancio" dijo Agarrando a Erza para que se levantara "Gracias bueno" dijo Entrgandole una sonrisa al demonio Etheriasu

Afuera del gremio: En el camino

"Vamos Erza donde esta tu casa" le dijo con una sonrisa "Esta por ahi" dijo caminando cerca de Etherious despues de unos kilometros de recorrido encontraron los departamentos de Fairy hills "¿Aqui vives Erza?" le pregunto cual solo obtuvo un asentimiento devil de Erza "Bien aqui Vamos (dijo levantando a Erza en forma de Casados)" dijo haciendo esa accion haciendo que Erza se despertara "Espera que bajame puedo Caminar" dijo Avergonzada con un Gran sonrojo que era del color de su pelo "Muy Tarde Ahi voy" grito antes de correr hacia Fairy Hills

Adentro de Fairy Hills:Cuarto de Erza

"Listo llegamos Erza" dijo Etherious bajando a Erza que se sintio triste sorprendentemente Triste al ser bajada de los Brasos bien formados despues de Varias intrusiones de Erza y equivocaciones de Etherious llegaron milagrosamente al cuarto de la Titania "Bueno yo me retiro" dijo empezando a salir por la puerta cuando Erza lo agarro del hombro "te quedas no quiero que alguien te descubra estos son dormitorios para chicas espera en mi cuarto esta por alla (señalando despues de un Gran pasillo una puerta) esperame ahi entiendes mientras me doy una ducha" dijo Erza despues ver al demonio ir a su habitacion despues de eso Erza entro al baño.

Con E.N.D

"Guahhh nunca vi el cuarto de Erza pensandolo bien nunca entre a este Cuarto cuando era humano" suspiro al haber recordado su tiempo de humano "Mierda no recurdes eso imbecil demonio" se Maldijo el mismo 'bueno aqui estoy el cuarto de Erza' Penso agarrando la perilla del cuarto y entrando al cuarto de Erza.

con Erza

'que es ese sentimiento cuando Me cargo a estado asi tambien cuando me salvo de esas Kunais' penso al senrtir la calida sensacion en su pécho 'creo que es Amor hacia el si es un gran amor hacia el y hoy en este instante (Apagando el Agua) lo marcare como mio' penso mientras se ponia una tualla cubriendo sus pechos y lo necesario y saliendo del Cuarto

Con E.N.D

"Mhhhhh" fue el sonido que salio de su boca al ver tantos libros Clasificacion para Mayores y algunos que no tenian que ser visto por su "Calidad de explicacion" habia estantes y estantes de libros de ese tipo "que diablos por que tiene tantos libros de esta clase es una pervertid- (se abre la puerta)" se dijo para despues ver como se abrio la Puerta y de ahi salio Erza utilizando la tualla este se sonrojo mientras daba pasos para atras dirigiendose a su perdi... dijo a la cama De Erza

Empieza lo bueno (Autor: si ya sabran por que esto es Clasificado como M)

despues de que diera pasos para Atras este dio contra la cama al resbalase con un libro de Erza despues la Caballera se ensimo en el sin dejar escapatoria "Erza por que haces es-" empeso pero fue cortado por Erza por un beso salvaje la lengua de ambos combatian por la dominancia Etherious y Erza se daban a la batalla las dos lenguas se entrelazaban no dejando que ninguna pasara sobre la suya hasta que Etherious retiro la suya Erza al sentir eso se proclamo Ganadora en su "Combate" cuando Derepente E.N.D hiso girar las tornas de ese combate dandole la vuelta quedando ensima de ella mientras el le daba un beso este desprendio la tualla de esta "(Separandose del beso) tu empesaste esto yo lo terminare E-R-Z-A" Dijo con un tono seductor mientras le despojaba su tualla y

con una mano bajaba a la intimidad de la chica cual ya estaba muy mojada causando gemidos de esta mientras que su otra mano agarraba un pecho y jugaba con sus pesones y agarraba uno en su boca no dejando que dejara descansar pero a ese momento Erza agarro la Chaqueta y la destrozo "que demonios (viendo su chaqueta destrozada) Erza tu lo hici-" dijo "Natsu" pero fue cortado por un beso que le dio metiendo su lengua mientras que la maga de la armadura se separo y lo miro a sus ojos color negros "no se como pero desde este dia desde que te conoci me enamorado de ti" dijo Erza uniendo sus labios con los de E.N.D de nuevo ambos empesaron una nueva lucha mientras que tanto Erza y E.N.D empesaron a tocar su cuerpo empesando por sus pechos y el pecho superior de ambos llegando hasta la parte de Abajo E.N.D se separo de su beso y puso a Erza en la cama antes de despojar sus pantalones dejando ver el miembro del demonio que dejo a Erza sorprendida por su tamaño y el calor que sentia Erza se arrodillo enfrente del demonio mientras tomaba el miembro de Etherias en su boca eh utilizaba su lengua dando pequeñas movidas mientras su acompañante gruñia al sentir su miembro tener tanto Placer la maga de Armadura empeso a mover su cabeza de adelante a atras mientras seguia con su Lengua E.N.D estaba en su Punto Mas fuerte "Erza voy a corre-" dijo pero fue cortado por que Erza se separo de su Pene y se lo puso en sus pechos y los empeso a Mover de arriba mientra chupaba el Miembro del demonio "Mierda Erza si sigues asi voy" el demonio estaba en su punto mas fuerte para soltar su semilla en Erza "No Importa entregame todo Etherias" dijo preparandose pararesibir todo asi que este expulso todo Cubriendo los pechos de Erza "es mucho" dijo Lamiendo el semen del demonio el solo veia esto y no pudo evitar pensar 'que sexy se ve creo que la tomare como mia ahora' penso mientras embestia a Erza en la cama y la Miraba "Erza" le dijo Mientras que ponia una Mano en su cachete "Etherias" le dijo Haciendo lo mismo que Este "Te necesito (susurando en su oido) te necesito como mia" le dijo esperando la respuesta de Erza "No te contengas por Favor" le dijo dandole un beso y acomodando su Miembro en su Entrada "No Importa no tengo Protecion" le dijo en un tono dudoso

E.N.D P.O.V

estuve inseguro de mi mismo que demonios me pasa quien soy yo que es lo que me Pasa 'tu estas inseguro de ti mismo es enserio y yo soy Tu' que fue eso por que sono como mi voz "Etherias no me importa me gustaria tener un hijo tuyo seria Lindo" Erza me Mostro una sonrisa que me sonrojo que me esta Pasando "Como quieras" suspire Antes de Empezar a Penetrar hasta Llegar a lo que Demuestra que es Virgen hice Mas Presion para dejar que Pasara hasta ella cuando lo logre romper solto un quejido de dolor "Estas bien" le Pregunte sentia algo de pena por Erza "Si deja acomodarme para que despues te puedas Mover" solo le di un ok y esta empeso a acomodarse despues de un rato Me dio un si con su cabeza empese a Moverme atras hacia adelante logre conseguir Gemidos 'Por que no conseguir Mas' fue Mi Pensamiento antes de Moverme mas Rapido sentia Como me apretaba con las Paredes de su Vagina apretaban mi miembro 'es muy apretada' fue lo que me decia una y otra vez en mi cabeza Mientras sentia como mis bolas golpean con su Trasero "Maldicion" fue el grito que solte al sentir tanto Placer 'Maldicion esto es mucho para mi no sigue espera lo que tenia que Hacer Marcarla como mia y solo Mia aunque Claro los demonios tenemos Varias Parejas y si estoy en Fairy Tail no me da Ningun Problema Buscar a mas Chicas para mi solo' pense Mientras Me acercaba a su cuello y le sucionaba su cuello y la Mordia en su cuello y esta Soltaba Gemidos al terminar de Morderla aparecio una Marca de un demonio color Rojo este estaba sosteniendo un corazon y alrededor de el habia llamas despues desaparecio ante los ojos de los humanos claro esta no Para mi me acerque a su oido y le susurre "Mi Erza" esta solo me dijo "Si solo tuya" despues de eso Reconectamos nuestros Labios Mientras mi mano la puse en sus caderas y la empesa a mover para delante y Atras solo sentia como gemia por mis movimientos rompi del Beso y la Mordi en su Peson esta Gimio Mientras segui Moviendome despues solo sentia como su Vagina me seguia Apretando mientras lamia su pezon consiguiendo mas gemidos mientras mi otro brazo jugaba con su otro Pecho sentia como mi Miembro se sentia Mas Caliente

"¡ERZA ME VENGO!"

Le grite antes de que todo mi semilla entrara en su utero despues de eso me separe de ella Mientras me veia con sus ojos "Erza te Amo" le dije dandole un beso en su Frente "Yo tambien te amo Etherias" me dijo antes de que Callera dormida suspire antes de Taparla en sabanas y ponerme mis Pantalones y diablos en ese momento me dio la cabeza Erza destroso mi camisa suspire antes de empesar a escribir una carta y la deje en una estanteria visible hacia sus ojos y salte por la ventana 'adios mi querida Erza' pense antes empesar a caminar a mi Gremio derepente caie con un "Libro" murmurre antes de agarrarlo y voltearlo "Un demonio del Libro de Zeref (viendo sus Letras) Samael" lo abri viendo que tipo de demonio es Mis ojos se Abrieron cuando vi que tipo de demonio es "un **DEMON SLAYER DEL AGUA"** Fue lo unico que dije antes de Poner mis alas y salir a Tartaros

unas horas despues: Tartaros

despues de llegar a mi gremio me dirigi al labortorio cuando llegue puse el libro en una mesa y puse una nota ai que decia "arregla esto" despues de eso Me dirigi a Mi cuarto

Cuarto de E.N.D

"MMMMM esto es extraño" me dije Viendo a Lilith que estaba acostada en mi cama 'su cara es tan angelical cuando duerme' pense Mientras me acercaba y acariciaba uno de sus Cabellos es cuando me llego el 20 marque a alguien como mio en ese caso necesito una segunda Pareja Para no volver a mi libro Mierda derepente me llego una idea y un olor delicioso "Tu (Sonrisa) seras mia" me dije mientras la despertaba "Que Paso" Lilith dijo antes de que Pusiera Mis labios con los sullos esta Gimio al sentir como mordía su Labio y metía Mi lengua en su Boca en el proceso queme su Parte superior del vestido después de eso la separe y sentía mi aire casi Muerto "E.N.D-Sama que pasa" me dijo con toda la inocencia del Mundo "Sabes si un demonio tiene una Mujer marcada tienes que tener otra antes de que Muera (Lamiendo su cuello) asi que seras mia" poniendo mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo la arremetí en la cama 'sera una larga Noche'

FIN


	7. Demonio de Viento-Lilith

C**hicos Jovenes hasta adultos eh estado pensando en Algo de Esta Historia les dije que esto iba a ser un Harem pero Actualmente no tengo muy bien a las Chicas de este Harem asi que les Pido su Ayuda no es que me quede sin ideas así que Ustedes Mis Queridos Fans de Esta Historia así que Mencionen a Cuales Chicas Quieren en este Harem Cuales Chicas están Por el Momento:**

**Erza (Ya se menciono en El Capitulo 6)**

**Lilith**

**Wendy (También ya se menciono)**

**Sayla (en el futuro y se que algunos iban a Pedirla es que es Muy pero Muy Sexy)**

**Mira (en el Futuro)**

**Meredy (En el Futuro)**

**Ultear (Futuro)**

**y ya se que no tengo imaginación para el Harem Puede ser Cualquier Chicas que quieran por Favor dejen sus Reviews pueden pero es enserio por favor dejen sus Reviews**

**P.D: Hoy subo Nuevo Capitulo claro si Gustan**

**P.D: si subo LOL**

* * *

Capitulo 7: La segunda vez del demonio con su propio demonio y el nuevo demonio y La Platica con mi forma Humana

"Gyaa" fue el gemido que solto Lilith mientras que su Maestro le Mordia su linea de su Pecho 'que Pequeños son pero aun asi seran Mias' se dijo en su cabeza mientras mordia su cuello dejando su marca "Mi Lilth por fin mi Lilith" le dijo antes de Tocar sus pechos "se que ya no se pude quitar la marca pero por favor pare" le Imploro "Por favor Lilith se que siempre me ves con esos ojos de que me amas" este empeso a Molestarla Mientras lamia su cuello "Lo siento Mucho se nota tanto que te Amo pero nunca pense que tendria una Oportunidad con usted E.N.D-Sama" dijo con unas Lagrimas en sus ojos "Tu" le dijo antes de Limpiar sus Lagrimas con su dedo antes de Besar su Mejilla y decir "Tranquila pero no importa ahora tu eres Mia no me Podras separar de Ti de Nuevo" dijo entrelasando sus Labios de Nuevo cosa que Lilith supo que todos sus Miedos se esfumaron al escuchar esas Palabras E.N.D destrozo lo que habia demas del Vestido Mientras Lilith le quito sus Pantalones "Por que no tiene su Camisa E.N.D-Sama" le dijo Lilith viendo sin Camisa "Bueno recuerdas que dije pues ya tengo una Pareja Humana pero tu eres Mi Pareja demonio" dijo al ver los celos de su demonio "Mas vale señor" dijo empesando a besar el miembro de su Maestro recorriendo su Lengua este empeso a rugir con dureza mientras Su demonio le daba Placer

"Ok Lilith mi turno" dijo mientras Quitaba a Lilith de su Miembro y la Ponia en la Cama y abria sus Piernas dejando ver sus Pantis y Ponia su Cara en su entrada Lilith sentia su aliento caliente en ese Momento E.N.D uso un poco de su furia del demonio de fuego para quemar la molesta ropa la demonio Gimio al sentir la lengua explorando como si fuera un niño humano curioso El Etheriasu Paro "dime Lilith que quieres y te lo dare" dijo empesando a Molestar mientras Lamia su cuello y Jugaba con su Entrada "Por favor señor..." empeso pero estaba muy embarazada que estaba para proseguir "Di que quieres si no te lo dare" tal vez odiaba como la Molestaba pero tenia que decirle que queria "Por Favor deje el olor suyo en Lilith hagame suya por completo meta su Miembro en Lilith lo necesito" dijo ya sin Razon "Perfecto" dijo antes de empesar a meter su Miembro hasta llegar a su membrana de Virginidad "Listo Lilith esto va a doler solo habisame si duele y me detengo" dijo E.N.D Lilith simplemente asintio mientras Apretaba la Cama de su Maestro "Ok aqui Vamos" dijo por fin destrozando la Membrana de Lilith la demonio del Viento solto un gemido de dolor "Estas Bien Mi hermosa Lilith" dijo Mientras Paraba y la Miraba "Si duele pero dejame acostumbrarme a usted" dijo con una sonrisa el Etheriasu asintio despues de un Rato Lilith asintio y este Empeso a Moverse 'ella no es Tan apretada como Erza pero aun asi esta Apretada a su Modo´ penso mientras movia las caderas de Lilith de Arriba abajo y mordia su Pecho y ponia sus dedos en la boca de Lilith obligando a que los chupara "Vamos Lilith Chupa un poco Mas" dijo Dejando de Morder su Peson para Indicarle para despues empesar a Besar a Darle besos en su Peson causando Gemidos de nuevo pero eran Tapados por los dedos de Su E.N.D "Estoy cerca Lilith si quedas Embarazada me quedare contigo toda La vida" este separo los dedos de su Boca y Lilith Hablo mientras que sus Brasos las Ponia en su cuello y Sus Piernas en su espalda Baja "No me Importa si no se queda al lado Mio mientras tenga algo tuyo estoy bien lo amo Mucho E.N.D-Sama" dijo para despues darle un beso y continuar Gimiendo por la estocada que le daba su Maestro "Solo un Poco Mas Lilth" despues de decir eso ambos empesaron a subir mas su Velocidad

"¡E.N.D/LILITH!" Fue lo que se escucho en esa abitacion antes de que los dos Llegaran a su Climax despues se separaron y Lilith cayo dormida rapidamente mientras E.N.D hiba a su Baño no sin antes ponerse unos Pantalones

En el Baño

Sin Prender la Luz este se puso en frente de el Espejo y hablo "Por que intervienes en MI linea de Tiempo" este espero una respuesta "(Suspiro) nada solo ando de curiso" respondio ¿¡Natsu!? con una Pequeña sonrisa "Tchh como sea que quieres" E.N.D miro a otro lado no queriendo verlo "Nada como dije de curioso pero si quieres te doy un resumen de tu vida" dijo Mientras prendia fuego y lo acercaba al espejo "No Gracias pero si esta vivo por que no clamas de nuevo tu Cuerpo" este pregunto mientras tambien prendia fuego y lo acercaba quedando en la Misma Altura de su Forma Humana "Es tu linea de Tiempo no yo ya tuve unas cuantas lineas de tiempo perfectas buena vida buenos compañeros y tu" Natsu lo miraba directamente a sus ojos "Yo ando bien es enserio las Hadas son divertidas tambien no cambian muchas cosas Gray sigue de striper" dijo a lo cual Natsu solo pudo reir un poco por lo striper de su Amigo "Juvia sigue de Acosadora a por cierto tal vez no lo viste pero Igneel y Acnologia estan en tu Gremio" dijo sorprendiendo al Dragon Slayer "Que demonios" a E.N.D lo tomaron por sorpresa "es enserio" fue lo que se dimito a decir cual E.N.D asintio "Por cierto que hago si dejo ya sabes bueno embarazada a alguien de las Hadas en este caso Erza" susurro para que su parte humana pero lo logro escuchar y empeso a reir "Como sea pero eso significa lo de Acnologia no los congelaran verdad" esa Pregunta llego de fuerza

en ese Momento tanto el Demonio como el Humano pusieron sus Manos en el Espejo aparentando un reflejo y ambos empezaron a recitar un tipo de Canto que le dolio el Corazon a Ambos "por la vida de Todos nos convertimos en un demonio (Natsu dejo de recitar y cerro los ojos mientra E.N.D con sus ojos Abiertos siguio recitando) por la vida de Mis Amigos me converti en un demonio Por mis Amigos are todo lo necesario para Mantenerlos con vida esa es mi mision (E.N.D cerro sus ojos Mientras Natsu los volvio a Abrir y siguio recitando) por mis Amigos yo mori por mis Amigos are todo lo necesario para Protegerlos esa es Mi gran Mision (Ambos abrieron sus ojos inundaban tristeza y con una Lagrima siguieron recitando) Por Mis amigos Nosotros Morimos y nos convertimos en demonio nosotros lo hicimos por NuestrosAmigos y lo seguiremos haciendo una y otra vez" dijieron ambos soltando lagrimas "Nos vemos E.N.D" dijo Natsu "Claro nos vemos Natsu" fue lo que dijo E.N.D antes de que Natsu desapareciera "Por Mis Amigos cierto lo hise por mis amigos mis Mentiras todo" este empeso a soltar Lagrimas 'mejor me voy a mi sala de Trono tengo que Hacer algo' penso Saliendo del Baño y Agarrando a Lilith se fue dejando a Lilith en su cuarto se fue a su Sala de Trono

Sala de Trono

"Aqui estoy" dijo Entrando mientras de un libro lo jalaba y se desbloqueaba un Nuevo Pasadiso secreto y ahi habia un Libro con un demonio en frente de el y el Titulo ´Atributos de los demonios´ despues de eso lo abrio antes de Decir "Nunca pense que lo hiba a Utilizar" dijo y empeso a rebisar mientras se sentaba en su Trono

a La Mañana Siguiente

"Humm Señor Señor Señor ¡Señor!" dijo una voz "Que que Que Paso" dijo Por fin despertandose lo Primero que vio fue a Lilith esta tenia sus Manos en su Pansa "Lilith que Paso" dijo mientras se levantaba de su Trono "Señor hum esto es embarazo pero Lilith esta Embarazada" Lilith le dijo sin saber como reacionaria su Maestro "que estas que es enserio" este no salia de su Asombro "si al despertar me sentia mal y bueno tal vez le dije a Focolor-San" dijo Mientras Jugaba con sus dedos "Felicidades señor creo" dijo Silver entrando a la sala del trono "Silver tu" dijo E.N.D viendolo "Jejeje pensar que la dejaste usted bueno eso es Extraño" dijo Silver viendolo con una sonrisa divertida 'Hombre por que deje embarazada a mi Demonio estoy muerto' penso este todo estaba callado hasta que Silver Hablo "Señor cuanto tiempo es el Embarazo de un demonio" Silver hiso la Pregunta Mas coherente por el Momento "Son" E.N.D no queria decirlo pero lo tenia "4 Meses de Embarazo y conosco a mi mini yo" este por fin respondio Mientras caia de espalda hiba a desmayarse pero algo lo interumpio "Fafaafafafaf" se escucho la voz de Lamy "Puedes Cayarte de una Maldita Vez" dijo una voz desconocida "Fafafa puedo entrar Señor" dijo Lamy "Claro" fue la respuesta de E.N.D algo confundida "Señor le tengo una nueva inquision a las Puertas del demonio Fafafafafa" dijo Entrando para despues ser callada al ser agarrada y ser lansada fuera de la Sala de Trono aun asiendo 'Fafafafafafaf' el extraño ser entro "Asi que tu eres Samael ah" dijo E.N.D viendo al demonio "Exactamente señor" dijo Haciendo una reverencia hacia el Etheriasu mas Fuerte o sea E.N.D

Samael en su Nariz tenia un Pequeño cuerno saliendo de su Punta unas Piernas con escamas de Pez unas Pequeñas agallas de Pez Saliendo de su cuello tenia cuernos en la cabeza en forma de Tiburon (Como la de Torafusa) tenia unas Marcas en lo Braso de unos demonios con Mucha Agua intentando alcanzar un corazon lleno de Agua y en su Espalda colgaba un Tridente con los Tipicos tres Puntos y en su Punta era la Mas Larga acompañado con unas Alas Cristalinas como el Agua y tenia en unas Agarraderas en su Pantalon con unas Cadenas con una Pequeña Guadaña en sus Manos tenia dos Guantes sin dedos dejando ver sus Uñas y de sus uñas crecian Garras de demonio en sus Hombros ya se asian dos Filosas aletas con Varios Picos alrededor de las Aletas y una Cola de demonio como un Tridente y unas Patas con Garras mas bien de una Bestia Acuatica

"Mhhh" E.N.D se le quedo viendo un Momento "Ok (Prendiendo fuego en un dedo haciendo la señal de Tartaros)" este la lanso y se coloc en su Hombro derecho "Listo ahora eres un Miembro Oficial de Tartaros" este le sonrio "Señor exactamente en que Puesto del Gremio estoy" Samael Pregunto sorprendiendo a los Tres que estaban ahi "De que Hablas eres Una parte de las 20 puertas del demon-" Samael le corto cortesmente "Lo siento Señor pero me quiero Ganar un Lugar en las Puertas del Demonio dejeme Luchar contra alguien de el Equipo de las Puertas y si lo venso Gano un Lugar por Favor señor" dijo Samael de Rodillas E.N.D se quedo en silencio y en verdad muy confundido cosa que sorprendio a los demas demonios de adentro de su Sala como los de Afuera "Claro pero Antes dejame elegir a tu Oponente (Quemo la Puerta Mientras que los Otros demonios entraban) Focolor levantate" dijo en orden Mientras se levantaba de su Trono Focolor se levanto con temor pero Rapido "Tu Focolor Versus Samael" dijo Mientras veia a ambos "pero como van no" este los Apresuro mientras les Guiaba a una Sala "Por cierto Lilith escuhamos algo Interesante de Focolor sabes" dijo Abalan con una Sonrisa Graciosa hasta que Sayla lo noqueo "Que Paso con usted y Etherious-Sama esa Noche pero por el Momento Hombres fuera de Aqui ahora" Sayla empeso a Amenazar a los Hombres estos se fueron arastrando a un inconsiente Abalan "Pues no se que Paso solo paso y ya pero tengo algo de E.N.D-Sama en mi interior" dijo con rubor "Bueno como sea Lilith ahora sea Varon o Hembra es el Futuro Maestro bueno en algunas Condiciones" dijo Kyuoka "Si bueno quiero ver como Pelean" despues de eso las Tres demonios se fueron

FIN


	8. Focolor Vs Samael

**Luis: Hola Volvi a Publicar mi historia Loca jejeje este Capitulo es solo de Peleas entre los Ya Mencionados Focolor Vs Samael Disfruten y una Cosa mas eh estado pensado en subir una Nueva Historia se llamaría:**

**Un diferente Fairy Tail **

**Básicamente es de una Fem-Natsu y que los Hombres obio se enamorian de ella tambien me gustaria hacer un Harem Invertido o sea Yuri con esta Historia mhhh como sea Ft no me pertenece solo esta Historia y una ultima Cosa Disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Focolor VS Samael

Afuera de unos asensores

"Donde estamos" dijieron los dos viendo los Asensores "Esto es Para donde se Enfrentaran ahora me tanse en sus Respectivas Partes" dijo Metiendo a Ambos a su Precisos elevadores "Bueno antes de que todos llegaran reconstrui el Gremio de destruction for the fire a Mi Tartaros tuve Tanto tiempo y ahora tendre un hijo ah bueno como llamare a mi mini yo" se dijo asi mismo para guiar a los demas demonios a un tipo de domo "Señor se que esto es Extraño muy extraño diria pero a donde Vamos" fue la Pregunta de Mard "Oh Bueno antes de que todos ustedes llegaran converti un anterior Gremio Oscuro o sea Tartaros" dijo Con una Sonrisa "Ok siguan caminando demonios o en caso de Ezel arastrar o yo que voy a saber pero como sea Continuen" dijo Dejando confundidos a Ezel y a los demas

Con Focolor

"Que tan fuerte sera Samael" se Pregunto mientras las Palabras de Samael venian a su Mente 'Quiero Probar que soy digno de las Puertas del Demonio' que era lo que intentaba decir el demonio de Agua "que quera decir con eso" inconsientemente habia llegado este salio del Elevador viendo a Samael que ya estaba ahi

Con los demas demonios

"Bueno esto ya va a empesar" dijo E.N.D junto a el estaba Lilith este habia Puesto una Mano en su Cabeza "Escuchen Focolor y Samael (Ambos voltearon a verlo) voy a poner unas Simples reglas 1.- se pueden usar Maldiciones (Ambos pusieron una sonrisa) 2.- el Primero que haga que su oponente se rinda Gana y antes de todo si al caso es Necesario Pueden utilizar la Forma Etheriasu , listo (todos los demonios miraron a E.N.D con cara de es enserio) si alguno tiene una queja de mis Reglas lo resolvemos en una Pelea gustan (Todos Negaron) Perfecto ¡COMIENSEN!" Grito viendo a los dos Competidores

en la Arena

'Solo tengo que hacer que se Rinda' Penso Focolor Mientras cerraba sus Ojos Cuando los Abrio Samael ya no estaban "Busca en diferentes Angulos" una Voz Atras de el le dijo Volteo para ser Golpeado por una Gran cantidad de Aguas Focolor logro Chocar con una Pared Mientras Tanto Samael lo miro con una Mirada Monotono este saco su Tridente mientras que Focolor saco sus Kunais ambos Cargaron contra los dos se escucho el sonido de dos Armas Chocar Tanto Focolor como Samael se vieron con dos Caras Focolor era una Cara de Seriedad mientras Mostraba sus Caninos mientras que Samael tenia una Monotana en ese Momento Samael se separo de Golpe Mientras le lansaba una Inmensa Cantidad de Agua de su Tridente en ese Momento Focolor se Levanto rapidamente mientras empesaba a Crear un Ataque de sus Kunais "Es enserio ya me Hartasrte Maldito Samael ¡TOMA ESTO!" dijo Creando una Pequeña Ventisca que empeso a Creser despues Grito **"¡SENPU AKUMA-FU!" (TORBELLINO DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO)** ese Hechizo logro que una Gran Cantidad de Viento se reuniera y despues un Gran torbellino de una Gran Cantidad choco contra Samael y este Fue Lanzado a una Pared este Choco junto con su Tridente "Kajjjjj Maldito Focolor" dijo Samael mientras escupia Sangre este se levanto y Agarro su Tridente este corrio hacia el Otro demonio y se Paro antes de Llegar y reunir algo de el Agua de la Atmosfera **"AKUMA FU-YURI MIZU" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DEL AGUA)** Este saco una Gran Cantidad de Agua que el demonio de Viento intento evitar pero no alcanzo a Tiempo para Contrarestar el Ataque este Fue Mandado a una Pared

Con los Otros demonios

"Gehehehe ¿Cuanto valen sus Almas por esos Ataques? Gehehehehe" dijo Franmalth viendo a ambos conbatientes "No se pero aun asi los dos son Muy Fuertes" dijo E.N.D con una Sonrisa "Es Mejor que sigamos viendo la Pelea oigan gustan hacer una Apuesta" dijo Silver atrayendo la Atencion de Todos "Claro" fue la Contestacion de Todos menos de E.N.D

Apuestas Samael:

Torafusa

Abrax

Abalan

Forneus

Silver

Jackal

Apuestas Focolor:

Ezel

Facass

Keith

Tempesta

Abaddon

Mard Geer

"Bueno pero me sorprendes que pienes que va a Ganar Samael Jackal" dijo E.N.D "No se me da un tipo de Calma el tipo" dijo sin ninguna Reacion y viendo a los dos "Oigan que Apuestan para empesar" Pregunto E.N.D "Cuando acabe lo diremos" dijo Silver sin dejar de sonreir

De Nuevo en la Arena

los dos estaban golpeandose o intentandose Golpear con sus Atributos de Demon Slayer pero ninguno se daba Focolor lansaba su viento contra Samael pero este solo sacaba Grandes Torbellinos de Agua Contrarestando a estos "Ya me estas Cansado Samael" dijo Focolor poniendo sus Manos Juntas creando una Gran Bola de Viento antes de decir **"NOROI: JIGOKU NO IDAINA DAI KONRAN" (GRAN TORBELLINO DEL INFIERNO)** un Gran torbellino Aparecio en medio de Ambos el Tornado empeso a arastrar a Samael que tenia sus Uñas clavadas al Suelo pero estas no aguantaron Mas y Samael fue arastrado hacia el tornado mientras Focolor mostraba sus Alas de Plumas Negras y se lansaba hacia Samael este daba "Que tal mi maldicion Samael-kun" dijo Gracioso Focolor mientras Cargaba un Ataque "EAKUIKKUONSUROTO" (EMBESTIDA RAPIDA AEREA) Focolor cargo contra el demonio de Agua este lo golpeo con el codo haciendo que saliera disparado un poco casi saliendo del Torbellino Focolor se puso atras de Samael y lo golpeo con su pierna este salio regreso al centro del Tornado mientras estaba siendo golpeado por Focolor que de nuevo cargo un Ataque **"KUIKKUSUTA JIGOKU" (ESTRELLA RAPIDA DEL INFIERNO)** El demonio de Viento aprovecho todo el torbellino y empeso a utilizar el torbellino como un impulso para darle en formacion de una estrella Samael salio disparado hacia el Piso mientras Focolor Hablo "E.N.D-Sama cuanto daño le podemos hacer al enemigo ya sabes dejarlo inconsiente muy dañado sangre o algo asi" Pregunto con una mano en su Barbilla

Con E.N.D

"Mhhhh pues es hasta que el enemigo se rinda pero creo que lo puedes causarle daños Mayores como sangrado o muy dañado y almenos que se quede Inconsiente pues Ganas la Pelea" este Explico mientras los Que apostaron a Samael lo veian

De Nuevo en la Arena

"Ok entendido y ahora Samael-kun te acabare ahora (Volteando hacia Samael para ver que no estaba ahi) que donde estas" este miro a los Lados "Mi Torbellino esta Activado como pudo escapar de mi Torbellino gagagagagagag" el ultimo grito lo solto cuando sintio unas Cadenas en su Cintura al ver a Samael cual tenia su tridente en su espalda de nuevo y con sus Cadenas afuera este no pudo salir de su Asombro Samael Agarro las cadenas con Mas Fuerza eh hiso que Focolor cayera con toda la intesidad al Piso eso hiso que desapareciera su Torbellino rapidamente se Guardo las Cadenas antes de poner sus Manos la Derecha Atras y la Izquierda adelante en la Parte superior mientras decia **"NOROI:JIGOKU HADESU NO KARON NO UMI" (AGUAS DEL CARONTE DEL INFIERNO DE HADES)** en ese Preciso momento un Barco pequeño Salio de la Nada "¿Un Barco?" se Pregunto asi mismo antes de que un estruendo se escucharra y empesara a caer pequeñas gotas de Agua "Esa es tu Maldicion que decepsionante GUAHA" en ese Momento una Gran Ola asoto contra Focolor y todo el estadio que era como una ciudad en Ruinas se lleno de Agua "(Subiendose al Bote todo Mojado) que demonios es esto y donde esta Samael" Focolor Grito Panicado viendo que su Oponente no estaba en ese momento algo asoto contra el Barco "QUE" en ese Momento el demon slayer del Agua salto del Agua

sus Agallas en su cuello se hicieron mas Grandes su cuerno en su Punta de la Nariz se hiso demasiado Largo las Aletas desus Hombros estaban mas Largas y los pico se hicieron mas Largos sus cuernos en la cabeza se volvio extremadamente Largo

"Hola Focolor-san ya Probe tu Maldicion ahora Prueba la Mia" este lo dijo mientras volvia al Agua y destrosaba el Bote en el Proceso haciendo que Focolor cayera al Agua para ese Momento Samael Cargo un Ataque **"FUKAI JIGOKU" (INFIERNO PROFUNDO)** Samael de una Colaso junto con una Patada lo logro enviar directamente al fondo del Piso que ahorra tenia Agua este lo alcanzo y empeso a darle de Golpes mientras que Focolor lo intento alejar para eso logro Cargar un Ataque **"KAZE AKUMA SUTORAIKU" (GOLPE DEL DEMONIO DEL VIENTO)** este logro invocar viento de su Puño y le dio a Samael que lo logro alejar bastante Suficiente para seguir atacandolo claro esta pero se quedo sin aire asi que intento salir ya cuando logro salir Samael salio ambos se vieron "Esta obvio que ninguno va a rendirse" Focolor lo vio serio antes de que Samael continuara "(desapareciendo el Agua) esta obvio ahi que terminar esto pronto vamos a darle serio ahora" dijo Samael en ese Momento ambos empesaron a hacer mucha energia antes de Gritar al uniso:

**"ETHERIASU FORMU" (FORMA ETHERIAS)** y ambos se Mertamofisaron a su **ETHERIASU** **FORMU**

Focolor tenia sus Cuernos mas Largos en sus Piernas eran como las de un demonio como el de un Pollo en sus Rodillas tenia una Punta muy filosa sus Alas se volvieron mas Negras mientras que en las Puntas se volvieron con unas Garras otras Alas aparecieron estas eran las de un verdadero como un Murcielago y tenia partes metalcas en su Puntas eran Garras filosas en sus Brasos tenia Varios Picos y las Marcas de el Etheriasu se Mostraban en varias Partes del Cuerpo y una cola aparecio en su Parte trasera y sus Marcas de demon slayer del viento se hicieron mas Grandes este Hablo

"**Bueno que tal de mi FORMA ETHERIAS la tuya se ve bien Samael-Kun"** le comento con una sonrisa Mientras estiraba sus Musculos

Samael Cambio en General todo su cuerpo se volvio como el de una bestia Acuatica este tenia una Boca Larga con muchos colmillos en su Boca sus Piernas se volvieron muy bestia sus Brasos se volvieron como las de una Bestia Tambien sus Alas se volvieron mas Grandes y sus Tipo de color cambio a un Azul Mas Fuerte su Cola se hiso Mas Grande sus aletas de sus codos se volvieron mas Largas y mas Puntiagudas y sus Marcas de demon slayer se hicieron mas Largas

"**Claramente esta batalla sera mas complicada de lo que imagine ataca con todo no te contengas"** dijo en una Posicion de Batalla cual Focolor correspondio con su misma forma de Batalla antes de Hablar **"Tu Tampoco te contengas Samael-Kun dame con todo lo que tienes"** Para ese momento ambos se miraron antes de lansarse contra los dos Focolor empeso a lansarle varias hondas de Viento Samael se convirtio en agua y aparecio atras de Focolor este le dio un colaso que lo mando hacia una Pared este choco pero se levanto rapidamente y cargo hacia Samael Claramente ninguno y va a Perder Focolor Lanso un Ataque mientras Samael cargo uno

Con los demas

"Forma Etheriasu interesante" comento el demonio de fuego con una Mano en su Barbilla "Señor si no es molestia le puedo hacer una Pregunta" Silver le dijo a su Maestro "Adelante" este le dijo sin dejar de mirar la Pelea "Por que no tiene Camisa" le dijo Silver viendolo "Maldicion se me olvido ponerme una creo que me la Pondre al rato eso espero" dijo E.N.D viendo de nuevo la Pelea para ese Momento los otros demonios mujeres como Sayla y Kyuoka estaban K.O en el Piso por la vista de su Maestro "Las despertamos" dijo Jackal a Franmalth y a los demas quien estaban viendolas "No" fue la contestacion para volver a la Pelea

de nuevo en la Arena

Focolor lanso su Ataque **"SAIDAI-FU KAJU NO AKUMA"(CARGA MAXIMA DEL DEMONIO DEL VIENTO)** Este con su viento alrededor cargo demasiado fuerte que mando a Samael a la Pared este choco mientras lansaba un rugido de dolor este se levanto rapidamente y se convirtio en Agua y aparecio atras de Focolor mientras cargaba un Ataque **"HADESU MA MIZU NO SUISEI JIGOKU" (INFIERNO ACUATICO DEL HADES DEL DEMONIO DEL AGUA)** Samael lanso dos fuertes hondas de Agua que Mandaron a Focolor a Una Pared este reboto contra la Pared Samael Aprovecho para levantar su pierna cuando Focolor regreso Samael lo piso "(Cough cough) M-me R-i-ndo" dijo suficientemente alto para que lo lograran escuchar todos

con los demas

"¡Y el Ganador es (Pausa Extrañamente Dramatica) Samael denle la Bienvenida a un nuevo Miembro de las Puertas del Demonio!" Grito E.N.D mientras que levantaba la Mano dirgiendose a Samael que volvio a su forma Normal "ja Ganamos" todos los que Apostaron a Samael se empesaron a Burlar de los Otros

Con Samael y Focolor

"(Sentandose en el Piso) fuf por que te rendiste Focolor" Pregunto intentando tomar su Aliento "Eres Muy fuerte yo no pude pero si te enfrentas a los demas ellos ganan y tu Pierdes" le Dijo con una sonrisa "Si lo se mi cuerpo me duele" dijo mientras se acomodaba su Espalda "dilo por ti a mi me duele todo el Cuerpo" dijo antes de levantarse y Salir de la Arena Junto con los demas E.N.D Se atraso viendo a los demas al ver eso Silver se detuvo y fue con su Maestro "Esta bien Maestro" Pregunto Silver "Estoy bien pero me Parecio sentir algo extraño una Presencia que no es un demonio pero que sera ña bueno vamonos" dijo Mientras seguia caminando siendo Seguido por Silver

a lo lejos un Pelinegro veia a E.N.D con una Sonrisa este estaba Atras de un Pilar "Que te Parece tu vida Hermano Menor" dijo Para despues irse del Lugar

FIN

* * *

**Luis: y fin de la Historia es hora de Actualizar Las Puertas del demonio y sus Titulos asi quedarian**

**E.N.D Maestro de Tártaros- el Emperador del Infierno**

**Mard-Geer segundo al Mando y 20 Puertas del Demonio- el Rey del Hades**

**Kyuoka 20 Puertas del demonio- la diosa del Planeta Esclavo (asi esta en el anime en el Manga esta como otro pero me da flojera ver ahorita el Manga asi que lo dejo asi)**

**Sayla 20 puertas del demonio- la diosa de la luna Fría**

**Ezel 20 puertas del demonio- el Rebanador de Niños**

**Franmalth 20 puertas del demonio- el Blindado**

**Torafusa 20 puertas del demonio- el Oscuro**

**Tempesta 20 puertas del demonio- Calamidad de la Inmortalidad**

**Jackal 20 puertas del demonio- el bombardero de Tartaros**

**Keith 20 puertas del demonio- el sacerdote de las Tinieblas**

**Silver 20 puertas del demonio- Absolut Zero**

**Abadoon 20 puertas del demonio- el emperador del Rayo**

**Focolor 20 puertas del demonio- el angel Caido**

**Abalan 20 puertas del demonio-el acero del Infierno**

**Facass 20 puertas del demonio- la luz Destellante**

**Forneus 20 puertas del demonio- Sombra Maniatica**

**Abrax 20 puertas del demonio- Veneno Sanginario**

**Lilith 20 puertas del demonio- doncella Caida**

**Samael 20 puertas del infierno- el torbellino acuatico de la Destrucion**

**Luis: conte mal son 18 cual tengo contados me faltara alguno si me falta alguno me avisan por Favor sin mas que decir adios**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Cuatro meses cumplidos dos nuevos futuros Maestros y un Flash de mi vida Humana ase 400 Años**


	9. Dos nuevos futuros Maestros

**Luis: Vuelvo con mi Historia salí de mis Exámenes de final gracias por poner esta cosa de fic en sus Favoritos y seguirme y dejar sus Reviews y Bueno pronto empiezo con un Arco Canon en la Historia sin Mas que decir Disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Cuatro meses cumplidos dos nuevos futuros Maestros y un Flash de mi vida humana ase 400 Años

Todos estaban caminando Tranquilos cuando de repente "Oigan la Apuesta que hicimos" dijo Silver "Jodido Silver" Gritaron aquellos que apostaron a Focolor "Bueno tienen que hacer la Apuesta es Obligatorio" Focolor se sintió Tranquilo pues el No tenia que Hacer la Apuesta de los Desafortunados "Tu Tambies tienenes que Hacerlo" Estos Apuntaron a Focolor "Mierda" despues todos aquellos que apostaron a Samael se reunieron y despues de un Rato todos concuerdaron con algo antes de que Silver saliera corriendo y regresara en menos de 1 minuto con una Bolsa "Tienen que Ponerse esto" lo dijo con una sonrisa Focolor agarro la bolsa ccon temor al abrirla con los demás dijo "Váyanse al demonio Bastardos de Mierda no lo vamos a hacer" todos se cruzaron de Brasos "Ok si no quieren entonces dejaran que (Pensando) a ya se que Lamy los toquete cada ves que quiera" Jackal sonrio de una forma molesta cuando derepente La demonio con orejas de conejo apareció y miro a aquellos que podia toquetear "Sera un honor para mi solo los tengo que hacer mas Bellos y despues los toqueteo todo lo que quiera" Tenia un Gran sonrojo en su Cara cuando dijo eso aquellos perdedores empesaron a sudar como locos de los nervios al Pensar que ella los hiba a tocar pues ni E.N.D la Soportaba pero aun asi la Mantenia con vida para que se regeneraran sus demonios Caray que Mision tan Fuerte "(Sudando nervioso)Pensandolo bien vamos a cambiarnos" este Agarro la bolsa y salieron disparados a Cambiarse "(Gritandoles) vengan a Mi Sala de Trono quiero verlos" Grito su Maestro mientras empesaba a caminar siendo seguido por los demas

Sala de trono

Jackal con su Pie estaba golpeando el Piso desesperado "¿donde estaran?" despues de ese comentario echo por Jackal se dejo ver a todos los demonios perdedores por la apuesta con trajes estupidos de Maids para mujer todos se murieron de Risa al ver eso incluyendo a Kyuoka y Sayla

"Esto es Muy estupido" se quejo Ezel pues quien sabe como consiguieron un traje que que le quedaba perfecto por sus extremidades de Pulpo "Como demonios paso esto" esta vez se quejo Facass este quedaba perfecto gracias a que tenia su forma normal "Esto es extraño ninguna maldicion se compara con esto" Keith tambien estaba vestido y en vez de su Baculo traia una escoba "Por que Aposte a Focolor" Tempesta tambien se quejo al ver como estaba "Me mato si vuelvo a Apostar a Focolor" fue el Quejido de Abadoon "Mard se quiere Morir" Ya saben quien fue pues estaba igual vestido como los demas Miserables demonios "Jey no fue mi culpa Samael es Fuerte" Focolor al igual que todos estaba Vestido

"(Tomandoles una foto) esto esta Genial ahorita que lo Pienso Silver Mira esto" este le Paso su Camara a Silver cuando Silver la Agarro su Maestro le Paso la Imagen de Juvia Y Gray Abrazados como una familia "Ah crecido mucho" lo dijo Mientras llorando de la Alegria y de forma Dramatica dejando a Todos los demonios con una Gota estilo anime en su Cabeza E.N.D Hablo "Que extraño y ahorra que pasara con ellos (Señalando al Grupo de desafortunados)" E.N.D cogio su Camara y la volvio a Guardar "Que se queden asi todo el Dia y que limpien las Recamaras y Pasillos de Tartaros y la arena de Combate donde pelearon Samael-San y Focolor-San en cada lugar de Aqui incluso la Camara de torturas que alguien ocupo (Mirando disimuladamente a Sayla Y Kyuoka) y el Cuarto de Franmalth y la de todos los Integrantes de las Puertas del Demonio" Lilith fue la que Hablo sorprendiendo a todos y asiendo llorar a los desafortunados "Maldicion" Salieron dejando a todos con cara de que paso "Sayla Kyouka que hicieron en la Camara de Tortutaras" E.N.D dijo con una Sonrisa tierna y sadistica "Nada" Dijieron al mismo tiempo antes de Salir corriendo fuera de la Habitacion "como sea pueden retirarse exepto tu Lilith" Todos Asintieron y dejaron solos a su Maestro y a la demonio de viento "E.N.D-Sama" dijo Mientras se acercaba a su Demonio de fuego y Maestro "Lilith entonces es enserio estas Embarazada" dijo Mientras la Abrazaba y la acercaba a el "Lilith esta segura ademas siento como se mueven adentro de mi" dijo Mientras acariciaba su Vientre con ternura y con una Sonrisa de forma inocente a E.N.D le llego un extraño 'pum' en su Cabeza miro a Lilith un poco mas y pudo ver como Wendy se formaba en vez de Su demonio "Tu (Murmuro muy Bajo) Wendy" este lo dijo en un tono de voz que Lilith no logro escuchar "Maestro esta bien" dijo esta recibio un si de parte de su Maestro con su cabeza este bajo su cabeza a su Vientre y poner un oido en su Vientre antes de Hablar y decir "Hola Mini Yo como estas" dijo de una Forma dulce "Tump..Tump..Tump(Patadas de el bebe)" al escuhar eso E.N.D no pudo evitar reir un poco "Al Pareser les gusto que su Papi le Hablara" dijo Lilith con una Pequeña risa "Si Me alegra Mucho" dijo Con unas Cuantas lagrimas en sus Ojos

en el Pasillo

Todos Los que Apostaron a Samael estaban enel Pasillo mientras veian a los demas limpiar como Inveciles Jackal Hablo "Se que esto es contra todos los derechos pero sintieron ese Poder Salir de Lilith" este les Hablo con una Pata en su Barbilla "Si de echo no creen que sean Gemelos" Hablo Torafusa Caminando mientras este se detuvo un poco "Gemelos seran tres Futuros Maestros" Hablo Forneus "Dos Futuros Maestros" Hablo Abrax sorprendido "Me Sorprende" fue lo que dijo Silver mientras todos caminaban a sus Cuartos "Gemelos una Interesante historia pero que es este sentimiento que siento Celos no no lo son" Sayla logro escuchar la conversacion de sus compañeros esta no pudo evitar sentir celos "Son 4 Meses de Embarazo asi que no te pongas celosa" dijo Samael apareciendo derepente de la Nada y le Hablo a Sayla por detras sorprendiendo a esta "No estoy celosa Imbecil" dijo alejandose mientras Samael suspiro y la empeso a Seguir "Claro que estas celosa se te nota" este volteo a ver el camino Mientras la Usuaria de Macro Hablo "Que no estoy celosa imbecil es solo una Historia mas" esta lo comparo con un Libro Samael suspiro mientras se disponia a Hablar "Aceptalo estas celosa y no es niguna comparacion con tus Libros y si me disculpas (Dandose la vuelta) tengo que ver mi nuevo cuarto Bye ah por cierto (Volteando a Verla) dime cuando hayas aceptado tus celos" este se empeso a ir con una Sonrisa y diciendo de incuerencias Sayla lo Miro un Rato antes de irse a su Habitacion/Libreria Kyuoka escucho eso pero no dijo Nada aun Asi tenia celos de un demonio

De nuevo con E.N.D y Lilith

"Señor por que llora esta bien" esta agarro la Cabeza de E.N.D mientras lo Veia "Lo siento pero aun asi me Alegra Mucho" dijo con una sonrisa Marca Natsu Dragneel version Humana despues de eso le dio un Casto Beso en sus Labios "Por cierto desde hoy duermes conmigo yo soy Sobreprotector con lo que es mio por eso ahora vives conmigo" dijo Con una Suave sonrisa y un Sonrojo Pasando por su Cara despues de eso todo estuvo Tranquilo E.N.D reia con cada accion de los Concursantes de la Apuesta Fallida

ese mismo dia en la Noche

"Lilith por que te pones nerviosa" dijo E.N.D ya en la Cama y con un Suave sonrojo en sus Mejillas "Es que Lilith se siente nerviosa de por si eres mi Maestro no" dijo antes que E.N.D la Agarrara y la Pusiera sobre su Adomen "Ves" este empeso a Acariciar tranquilamente los Cabellos de una Lilith que empesaba a Caer dormida Tranquilamente E.N.D cayo dormido Tambien

y en ese Momento que Cayo E.N.D una Imagen muy fuerte llego a su Mente

"Hermano Mayor" un muy Chico E.N.D estaba LLamando a alguien no obtuvo respuesta "Zeref-Nii donde estas esto no es Gracioso" Empeso a Ver a los Lados y Nada **"NADIE ESTA AQUI DEMONIO DE FUEGO" DIJO UNA SOMBRA DETRAS DE EL ESTE VOLTEO Y VIO A** "Igneel el Gran Rey de los Dragones de Fuego" este Sonrio con una Muy fuerte Sonrisa** "DEMONIO QUE HACES AQUI"** Dijo Igneel en Posicion de Batalla "Tchh no te Importa **N****OROI: KASAI AKUMA NO SHOTOTSU" (MALDICION: FURIA DE EL DEMONIO DE FUEGO)** Este lanso su Torrente de Fuego Hacia Igneel despues de eso todo se volvio oscuro

4 Meses despues: Un Día común y Corriente año X790 Del día 23 (Autor: Pondre el Infierno de el Pobre E.N.D en un Special)

Todos Estaban Tranquilamente la Pansa de Lilith crecio consideradamente todos estaban Tranquilamente hasta que "Gyaahh Duele" este Grito fue lo que Alarmo a E.N.D y a Jackal (Cual estaba donde estaban los dos) "Que Pasa Lilith" dijo con una Alarma en su Voz "El Bebe ya Viene" dijo con un medio Grito que Alarmo de Verdad a los dos "Demonios Jackal trae a Focolor dile que Ya viene" Ordeno en ese momento E.N.D agarro a Lilith en estilo de Matrimonio y se la llevo a la Enfermeria de Tartaros y Jackal se fue a Buscar a Focolor

en La Enfermeria

Lilith se encontraba agarrando fuertemente la Mano de "Natsu" en ese Momento entro un Focolor junto con un Jackal que intentando conseguir su Aliento "Focolor que Hago" E.N.D se Panico "ok Señor escucha solo sosten su Mano mientras yo hago el Trabajo entiendes" El demonio Asintio "Ok Lilith cada vez que te diga Pujas entiendes (Lilith Asintio) ok Puja" este ordeno mientras Lilith Gritaba de Dolor y Sostenia fuertemente la Mano de Su "Natsu" esta Clavaba sus Uñas en su Mano "Puja" y asi sigui hasta que "WAHHH" Tres pequeños Llantos se escucharon en la Sala de Enfermeria "Son Dos Niños y una Niña" dijo con una Suave sonrisa "Puedo" Lilith estiro Brasos hacia sus Hermosos Nuevos Bebes "Claro de por si son tuyos are Jackal-San sigues Aqui" este volteo donde estaba la Entrada y Gustamente Jackal estaba ahi con una Tierna Sonrisa "Ah Lo siento me retiro" este salio junto con un Sonriente Focolor que estaba Hablando "Lilith como les Ponemos" dijo E.N.D con una Gran Sonrisa "Mhhh bueno Punto ya se tu a los Niños y yo a mi Pequeña Niña" esta Sonrio mas fuerte que Nunca lo Habria echo "Mhhh a Ya se a ti (Señalando a un Pelirosa con Muchas Partes de Azul) tu seras Takeshi y tu (Señalando a un Completo Peliazul) tu Seras Jin" este les Sonrio mientras que ambos los Veian con sus Dos Grandes ojos color Negro y unos Cafes "Entonces tu mi hermosa Niña seras Fuyumi" dijo Lilith con una Sonrisa y una Risa al ver a su hija intentando agarrar a su Madre "Seran los Futuros Maestros de Tartaros y nuestros Hijos Lilith" dijo Con una Sonrisa Lilith sonrio en forma de Aprovacion

FIN

* * *

**Luis: Lo siento si es algo corto pero me quede sin inspiración y Creatividad los Exámenes me Mataron como sea siguiente por cierto voy a Incluir a Juvia y a Levy esto es un Harem así que es un Harem Grande**

**Cap 10 (Titulo): de nuevo a Fairy tail y de nuevo mis siguientes Hijos**


	10. De nuevo a Fairy Tail y mis Nuevos Hijos

**Luis: Les tengo mi Nuevo Capitulo y una Cosa Mas esto esta después del Arco de Edolas bueno no tengo mas que decir sin Mas disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 10: De nuevo a Fairy Tail y mis Nuevos Hijos

1 Mes despues de que Los Trillisos Dragneel Nacieran

"Que Hermoso y fuerte bebe eres Takeshi" Dijo el Padre de los Trillisos mientras Jugaba con Takeshi quien reia Mientras su Padre lo Cargaba "Are Master nunca pense que Hiba a Verlo asi" dijo Jackal aun con la Tierna Sonrisa que Puso despues del Nacimiento de los Bebes "Problema" Pregunto sin ningun rencor ni nada "No pero me eh Preguntado algo que Paso con su Pareja Humana de Fairy algo no" este Movio una Mano a la Izquierda tratando de Recordar algo E.N.D trago duro cierto como se le fue a olvidar eso "Vuelvo a Fairy Tail tengo que asegurarme de Algo" este dejo al Bebe en un corra en su Sala de trono antes de ir a su cuarto "E.N.D-Sama" dijo Lilith al ver tan apresurado a su Maestro "Lo siento Lilith pero tengo que ver algo con los Humanos volvere Pronto te lo Juro" dijo Mientras le Daba un Beso en su Frente y le dedicaba una Sonrisa "Entiendo pero vuelva no se si Pueda cuidarlos Solos" dijo mientras le Daba un Pequeño Beso en sus Labios E.N.D Correspondio Rapido antes de Salir de Tártaros y dirigirse a Fairy tail 'Mas Vale que no aya Pasado eso' Penso MIentras saltaba de Tártaros y se dirigia Fairy Tail

en Fairy tail

Etherias llego y se quedo mirando la Puerta asta que detecto el olor de Su Erza y se dirigio a esta cuando llego Erza estaba sentada en una Silla viendo a la Nada "Erza" dijo mientras se acercaba a SU Erza "Eh" esta se volteo y puso una Cara de desagrado antes de que le diera un Golpe Que lo Mando volando "Auhhh Erza que te pasa" este se Sobo su Cara mientras Erza lo agarro de la Camisa "Maldito" Gruño mientras lo Aventaba de Nuevo "Que Carajos por que lo hiciste" Erza estaba furica lo Agarro de Nuevo por su Camisa "se que estas Molesto conmigo por que te deje no solo con una Nota Erza (Poniendo una Mano en su Mejilla) lo siento se que eso no Basta" Este le dedico una Sonrisa Triste "Sabes que no lo Puedes Compesar me dejaste sola ademas me dejaste con unos..."

Erza Paro un Momento mientras Bajaba su Mirada "Bebes" completo la Frase el demonio mientras Erza Asentia "lo siento es enserio lo siento Erza" este la Abraso con ternura mientras Erza se Acomodo en su Pecho su enojo se empeso a ir y lo Miro antes de Besarlo Tiernamente "Acepto tu disculpa Idiota pero es enserio como pudiste dejarme Idiota" esta lo separo y se dispuso a Hablar "Lo siento tenia unos Pequeños Pendientes que Hacer pero volvi contigo a tiempo cuantos Meses Van 5 no" este le dio una sonrisa Peaqueña "Si 4 Meses Mas y conosemos a Nuestros Hijos" dijo sorprendiendo al demonio "Hijos ¿cuantos son?" este lo dijo con una sonrisa preocupada "2 Hijos" Erza respondio con una Sonrisa Tierna antes de Preguntar "Por que" E.N.D se quedo silencio antes de decir "Por nada estoy solo muy feliz" respondio con una sonrisa 'Maldicion en ese Caso tengo 5 hijos con los de Lilith' Penso mientras abrazaba a Erza "Como lo sabes" le Pregunto con una sonrisa "Simple le Pregunte a Poluriusca" esta le dijo aun asi sabe quien es Poluriusca "Oh ok saben lo de tu embarazo ya sabes Fairy tail" dijo esperando una Respuesta "Pues se los dije y creo que estan molestos pero te ayudare a que no te Maten" dijo con una Suave sonrisa 'Mierda ya vali queso dijo Libro dijo Mierda' Penso asustado mientras sudaba mucho "Tranquilo" dijo Mientras le daba un Golpe "¡Por que fue eso!" Grito sobandose el Area del Golpe "Por dejar a Erza" dijo una nueva Voz 'Mira Mierda' Penso mientras se volteaba y veia a la ya Mencionada esta tenia una Sonrisa Tierna que hiso Sonrojar un Poco al demonio pero su sonrojo se fue al sentir a Erza con una aura de Muerte este se Aparto un Poco sabiendo que un Mini Apocalypsis hiba a Pasar "Mira que Haces aqui"dijo Erza con una Sonrisa Sadica "Vine para ver como estabas Erza pero me encotre con MI Hombre que aces con el" dijo haciendo Tambien una Sonrisa Sadica "Etherias es MI Hombre no el tuyo" dijo Erza con una Espada "Mhh interesante pero Erza el es MIO" Mirajane dijo Emanando una Aura oscura antes de que esta se Transformara en su Satan Soul mientras Tanto el ya mencionado demonio salio Corriendo a Fairy tail

en Fairy Tail

Etherias llego dando una Patada a la Puerte "Oh Miren quien es el Guaaahhh" Gray empeso pero fue cortado por una Bola de Energia oscura que choco contra su Pecho y lo dejo en un Estado de K.O no sin antes Mandarlo a unos Kilometros haciendo que Chocara contra una Pared "Ah Si Erza y La Peli Blanca estan Peleando y no creo que termine Bien ese Combate" Etherias Agarro al ya Inconsiente Gray y lo Arastro y se cubrio en una Mesa mientra que Miles de espadas Venian directamente hacia los Miembros del Gremio de Fairy tail "¡Escondanse!" Grito Makarov mientras Saltaba atras de la Barra y asi Cada Miembro salto y se escondio de la Peli-roja Amante de los Pasteles y la Hermosa Peli-Blanca "hola Etherias-San" Wendy Abraso emocionada y Sonrojada al Pobre demonio que era el Objetivo de la Pelea de las dos Magas mas Fuertes Hermosas de Todo Fairy tail 'Maldito Etherias vuelve despues de dejar Embarazada a Erza y ahorra Mirajane y Erza pelean de el Maldito suertudo' Pensaron los Hombres 'ah como seran los Hijos de Erza y Etherias Apuesto a que seran tiernos' Pensaron las Mujeres en esta Ocasion 'Por que a mi' Penso Nuestro queridisimo Demonio de Fuego mientras Abrazaba un Poco a Wendy

despues de una Intensa y Super fuerte Pelea

Makarov estaba en su Oficina Gritandole al Pobre del demonio de fuego sobre las Causas de lo que Hiso actualmente habia puesto un Hechizo anti Ruido para que no escucharan los Gritos "Se Nota que se estan Tardando no creen" dijo Macao atrayendo la Atencion de Todos "que le estara diciendo al Pobre" dijo Gray sintiendo pena por su Rival despues de ese Comentario 'Etherias' Salio Volando de la Oficina de Makarov por un Puño Gigante y quedo empalado en la Puerta echa de Hierro del Gremio "ahora entendiste que Pasara si dejas a una Mocosa mia Embarazada y te vas No" Makarov volvio su Puño a su estado Normal una Vieja pero Poderosa Mano "Si entendido fue Mi error dejarla asi solo con una Nota no Volvera a Pasar disculpeme por Favor" Respondio antes de Desmallarse y Caer de la Puerta derepente un Fantasmita salio de su Boca y entonces el Fantasma empeso a Bailar "Maestro ya lo Mato" dijo Gray con una Cara de Preocupacion "Nah esta Bien Erza no me mates" dijo al final con Temor al Ver a Erza con una Espada "Como sea" dijo antes de Agarrrar a "Natsu" y darle un Golpe para que despertara

"Espera sigo con Vida espera que demonios es esto (Trajandose al Fantasmita) listo estoy bien" dijo con una Sonrisa muy Parecida a la de Natsu sorprendiendo a los Presentes este quito la Sonrisa y dijo "Que Pasa estan Bien" este se refirio a los de Fairy tail "Ah lo siento" dijieron todos al Uniso regresando a sus Actividades exepto Erza quien lo Abrazo sobreposesivamente de Cierta peli-Blanca o sea Mirajane quien los Miraba con una Sonrisa algo Pervertida "Recuerda son solo 4 Meses y conosemos a Nuestros Bebes asi que no te acercaras a Nadie menos a Mira entiendes" le susurro en su Oreja con cierta Posesividad "Entiendo Erza" Dijo mientras la Abrazaba durante la Vista de Todos los Miembros '4 meses huhu Interesante' Penso con una Sonrisa "Oye tu Etherias" Dijo Igneel Apareciendo de la Nada "Que Quieres" Respondio Algo frio "Combate contra mi quiero ver que tan fuerte eres" El Dragon de Fuego Puso una Sonrisa media arrogante y Prendio fuego a su Mano "Que Molestia Pero esta Bien" este se separo del Abraso con Erza y Miro a Igneel "Aqui Vayan atras no Quiero destrozos aunque ya hay algunos Bueno Muchos Destrozos" Fue la voz de Makarov que sono para que los dos Usuarios de fuego salieran del Gremio seguido por los Hombres que querian ver la Pelea del Siglo

Afuera del Gremio: Parte trasera

'Etherias' e Igneel estaban Viendose mientras que los del Gremio estaban a una Distancia Segura en ese Preciso Momento un Happy tenia en su Pata derecha un Fago de Billetes y Miraba fijamente una Parte antes de decir "A Etherias" El Gato volador levanto su Pata dandole el Fajo de Billetes a Cana quien era la Encargada de Administrar las Apuestas "¡Gato Traidor!" Grito Lucy enojada por la desconfiansa del Gato de Natsu a Igneel "No es Traicion Lucy Etherias va a Ganar" Este Golpeo con Suavidad la cabeza de Lucy "Si Seras" Lucy echaba Rabia por su Cabeza

Unos Minutos despues

se veia a un Happy en el Suelo con Varios Chichones en su Cabeza y estrellado en el Piso "Que extraño" Dijo 'Etherias' viendo a los dos Ya mencionados "Oye Vamos a Empesar esto no" la Lagartiga de fuego (Segun E.N.D) Puso una Sonrisa demasiado arogante 'te borrare esa estupida Sonrisa' penso el demonio mientras Incendiaba Sus Puños en su Fuego color rojo con tonos purpuras obscuros

(Autor: se que ya Puse las descripcion de sus Llamas en el Capitulo pero no es Malo recalcar ¿Verdad? como sea lo siento mejor dejo que siga la Historia)

pero esta vez eran frias 'Tengo que astenerme si Igneel me descubre estoy Muerto' Penso mientras Makarov se Ponia en medio y empesaba a Hablar "Bueno Gracias a la Estupides de Igneel..." Makarov empeso "Hey" se quejo la lagartija de fuego Makarov aclaro su garganta y seguia Hablando "...y Gracias a la estupides de Etherias por Haber Aceptado estamos aqui Reunidos para presensiar este combate y las Apuestas fueron 37= Etherias 1=Igneel" Despues de eso este se fue y dejo a los Combatientes "Ven" dijo Igneel aun con la Sonrisa Arogante

despues de eso Etherias Uso su fuego como Impulso y en menos de un Segundo el demonio Golpeo en la Cabeza a Igneel para despues darle con su Pie y Mandarlo a Volar despues E.N.D vio para atras y noto donde el Paso con sus Flamas estaba congelado 'Que demonios tanto las enfrie' Penso mientras suspiraba soltando un poco de hielo 'Maldicion me voy a volver como el cubo de Hielo' Sus pensamientos fueron Cortados Por una Bola de fuego que se acercaban a una Velocidad demasiado Rapido este puso sus Manos con llamas en frente de el Logrando detener el Ataque y al Mismo tiempo Congelandolo este Puso una Sonrisa 'bueno creo que va estar Bien si nadamas congelamos las Flamas de tu Padre no' Penso Mientras Hacia su Propoia bola de fuego y lansaba la Suya Gracias a la Bola de fuego Igneel lo Esquivo y Penso 'Etherias tendra relacion con el demonio de fuego no lo creo' despues de eso La Bola de fuego golpeo a Igneel Haciendo que se congelara "¡Y el Ganador es (De nuevo Pausa extrañamente Dramatica)Etherias!" Anuncio Makarov "Y descongelen a Igneel" Ordeno para Irse despues de descongelar al Pobre dragon todo estuvo Tranquilo todo el dia

4 Meses despues (Autor: Lo siento Pero ya queria acabar el Cap me disculpo mucho)

En Fairy Hills: Cuarto de Erza

Erza y Etherias estaban en el Cuarto de Erza "Gee Cres que Ya Venga" Este Rompio el Silencio que se Habia formado en la Habitacion de la Cabeza Roja o Peliroja "No se tal vez ¡Kyaaaa! Duele" Esta solto un Grito que Resono en los Oidos de E.N.D "Que Pasa" El demonio Pregunto "Ya viene" esta le comento "Demonio Vamos a donde" este Se Panico "Al gremio Vamos al gremio" despues de eso 'Etherias' Cargo a Erza Mientras Salia Disparado de Fairy Hils alertando a las Chicas "sera que Wendy Traia a Poluriuska-San" Dijo Levy Apresurando a la Dragon Slayer "Esta Bien" Dijo Corriendo y sintiendo celos de Erza

en Fairy Tail

El demonio Pateo La Puerta haciendo que los Integrantes se Alarmaran "Que Carajos Por que Haces eso" Dijo Gray despues de Notar a Erza quien estaba Respirando Agitadamente "Ya Viene" dijo Etherias con fuerza "Que Demonios Llevala a la Enfermeria ahora" Ordeno Makarov Etherias Salio corriendo a La Fuerza "Que Alguien traiga a Poriusk-" el Comentario de Makarov fue cortado por Poriuska Entro junto con Wendy "Donde esta" Pregunto con Irritacion "En la Enfermeria" dijo Makarov Poriuska no dijo Nada y se fue a la Enfermeria

en la Enfermeria

"Tranquila Erza" dijo Mientras que Erza Apretaba su Mano con fuerza "Etherias Estoy Tan feliz pero si Me dejas embarazada de Nuevo temato entiendes" El demonio asintio Mientras que la Puerta se Abria "Tranquila chiquilla Vamos Respira Tranquilamente" dijo Mientras se acercaba a La cama "Y tu Solo quedate quieto" Agreo mientras le Lansaba una Mirada Medio Demoniaca "Entendido" dijo mientras empesaba a ordenar "A ver solo Puja cuando te dija entiendes" Erza asentio mientras que Empesaba a Pujar lentamente "Veo algo sigue" esta Dijo con una Sonrisa ser Joven estan Genial Despues empeso a Pujar tras Puje Mientras que dos Vultos Aparecian en su Entrada "Vamos una Mas" despues de eso Erza Gimio al Sentir algo que salio "es un Niño y una Niña" Poriuska le Paso los Bultos a su Nueva Madre Mientras se Retiraba "Que Hermosos Como los llamaremos" dijo con una Sonrisa "Puedo Ponerle nombre al Niño Por que Pense en Ryu para mi niño" dijo Mientras Agarraba a su Bebe y el Bebe lo Miraba con sus Ojos color negros "Ryu que hermoso Nombre y Mi niña Mmmmm (Pensando) Ah ya Se Akiko" esta le dijo con una Sonrisa "que Hermosos Nombres son no" dijo Con una Sonrisa

FIN

* * *

**Luis: Gracias por leer esto ahora el Siguiente titulo**

**Capitulo 11: ****Eso que extingue la Vida**


	11. Aquel que extingue la Vida

Capitulo 11: Aquel que Extingue la Vida

**Luis: Hola aqui les Traigo un nuevo Capitulo y antes de que se Me olvide**

**Datos Curiosos**

**en esta Historia todos los Dragones Padres de los Dragon Slayer estaran en la Historia pero apareseran con el Tiempo disfruten**

* * *

En una Parte desconocida: En un Bosque

El Cantar de Las Aves y el Sonido de las Hojas y en medio de todo esta Bella Naturaleza un 'Joven' Pelinegro este estaba Mirando el Cielo decidio Hablar "No Importa como lo Vea y De Alguna Manera Parece un Cielo demasiado Solitario" dijo con las Manos detras de su Cabeza este vestia una Tunica color Negra y tenia un Collar en su Cuello

en Fairy Tail

"Parece que la Actitud del Gremio ah Cambiado (Arreglandose un Poco el Cabello) tu Actitud tambien Cambio Mira-nee" dijo Lissana Viendo al Gremio "Bueno que esperas si la ¡Siguiente Generacion ya ah Empesado!" Celebro Makarov al Saber que su 'Mocosa' Tuvo sanos Bebes "Pero como sea Fairy Tail es Fairy Tail no" dijo Mientras que los del Gremio Celebraban "Ahi Nuevos Miembros Para el Gremio y Son Adorables" Celebro Igneel Junto Con Macao Mientras Bailaban o Asian el Ridiculo "¡HOY NO CURRAMOS HOY BEBEMOS Y COMEMOS CON FUROR!" Gritaron en Alegria los Miembros Mientras Saltaban y se Acercaban a Erza Para ver a sus Bebes "Si descubro que intentan hacer algo Malo con Mis Bebes o Erza los Quemare como si no hubiera fin" E.N.D les Gruño asia los Miembros de Fairy Tail "Es un dia feliz, Nena" Les comento Bickslow a los Integrantes del Gremio mientras que Venia con Ever y Freed "Felicidad Felicidad" Repetian los Tikis de Bickslow mientras Flotaban "Es Verdaderamente un Placer que esten Bien No Erza" Dijo Freed mientras veia a los Bebes "Ademas de Saludables son Bellos Erza" le Comento Evergreen viendo a los Recien Nacidos "Quienes Son" Pregunto 'Etherias' Con Clara duda en su Voz "Ellos Son los del equipo de Laxus ah ellos son Evergreen Freed Justin y Bickslow" le Aclaro la duda Erza Mientras estaba Sentada en un Banco y con Akiko en Brasos mientras comia un Pastel de Fresas

"Que extraño no los Habia visto" les dijo con disculpa "No importa pero ya Estoy aqui de por si soy una Hada" dijo Ever mientras Sacaba un Abanico y lo Agitaba "¿Te Has Cambiado tu Pelo No?" Comento Lucy para despues ver a otro lado y "Uahhhh Ella Tambien" Gritar Mientras Veia a Juvia cual estaba Decaida y con una Nueve cerca de ella "¿Juvia?" Dijo la Pequeña de Wendy Mientras veia a la Mencionada "¿Que le Pasara esta muy decaida?" Pregunto La Maga de espiritus celestiales "que le estara Pasando" Pregunto la Dragon Slayer "Lo siento Juvia estaba Pensativa en algo que le dijo Happy ase unos Cuantos Meses" Les Comento mientras La Nube empesaba a Llovisnar pero Para Mala suerte del Demonio la Nueve se Poso en el demonio y empeso a llover "Ano Chica Peliazul" llamo a Juvia "Juvia ese es mi Nombre" le Corrigio al Demonio "Ah Lo siento Juvia puedes Quitarme tu Nuve es que no quiero que le Pase Nada (Señalando a Ryu)" Este tenia su Camisa ensima de Su Hijo Cubriendolo de la Agua de la Lluvia que Caia de la Nube "Ah Lo siento Puedo" Dijo Señalando al Bebe dormido "Preguntaselo a su Madré" dijo señalando a Su Erza "Claro no me Importa" Erza Sonrio mientras Akiko se Acomodaba en su Playera "Que Tierno Bebe" Comento Juvia Ya con el Bebe en Brasos "Juvia en que estabas deprimida" Pregunto Lucy "Juvia se Siente Deprimida por que Happy le dijo A Juvia que en Edoras Gray-Sama estaba Enamorado de Juvia" La Nueve se Volvio a Formar pero Cuando Ryu Solto una Risa se fue la Nube

Mientras Tanto Lily estaba Viendo el Gremio Festejar por el Nacimiento de Ryu y Akiko "Son un Gremio muy Ruidoso" Este Rompio su Silencio que habia el Mismo Formado "Esa fue El mismo Pensamiento que Tube la Primera vez que estube Aqui" Charle Tenia una Mano de Harta en su Cabeza "Aun Asi son Muy Divertidos" Comento Happy Con un Pescado en la Boca "Se que esto ya Lo dije ase unos Meses bueno Muchos Meses atras pero Cada Persona en este Mundo tiene una Canditad ilimitada de Magia No" este tenia unas cuantas Gotas de Sudor en la Cabeza "Es Cierto Aqui Cada persona es Asi" Comento Erza quien se Habia Acercado a los Gatos "¡Erza!" Lily se Sorprendio al Ver a Erza "Are y Akiko" Pregunto Charle viendo que no tenia A su Hija "Esta Con Su Padre (Señalando al Demonio) bueno lo que decia es que No Importa la Magia es Quien la Usa ¿No Crees Lily?" Le dijo con una Sonrisa "Cierto eso eh Aprendido en estos Meses Con ustedes" Dijo con una Sonrisa

"Tu Salamander y la Enana esto se me Retarlos pero quiero que Nuestro Gatos Pelen" Ese Grito fue de Gajeel cual atrajo la Atencio de Etherias 'Que estupides' Penso Mientras Acariciaba la Cabeza de Su Hija "Parese que te incluyeron en los Grandes ehhh" Comento Lucy Viendo a Wendy quien solto un 'Awwwww' corto junto con un Suspiro "¿Ehhhh?" Fue la Respuesta de Igneel antes de Gritar "Venga con la Pelea" Este estaba en una Posicion de Pelea "Yo Paso Por Favor" dijo Happy "¡Antes de Comensar Lily es el Mas fuerte de Todos Entiendes!" Dijo Gajeel Ignorando a Happy "¡Asi pues Happy es el Gato Mas Gatuno de Todos!" Dijo Dejando Confundidos a todos tanto como Igneel y Gajeel estaban con sus Frentes en Pose retadora "Es enserio enano te comportas como un Niño" Comento Metalicana pero los Gritos asian que Akiko fuera despertando Poco a Poco casi comensando a Llorar antes de que despertara Completamente su Padre Prendio una Flama fria y se la Lanso a Igneel y a Gajeel quien quedaron congelados al Instante Lily solo lo estaba Viendo en Silencio "Llevemonos Bien Happy Charle" Comento derepente Asiendo que Ambos Gatos Asintieran

"Ay Por dios" Comento Makarov Viendo los Desastres Mientras Gildartz Suspiraba "Como Creeseran los Hijos de Erza en este Gremio lleno de Locos" Comento derepente Makarov "Creeseran en este Gremio les Ira Bien" Dijo Gildartz Viendo la Pela Mientras que Makarov solo Pudo sonreir Ampliamente antes de Preguntar "¿Gildartz te quedaras unos Dias?" Pregunto "Ummm no se Por" este ahorra Pregunto

En Otra Parte: Consejo de Era

en el Consejo de Era un Fuerte Golpe se escucho antes de que Una Voz Dijiera "¡¿Esto es un Ultraje?! la Voz de Un Consejero se escucho antes de que Agregara "¡¿Que son Todas esta Reclamasiones y Disculpas?! el Consejero estaba echo furia "Me estas Diciendo que un Solo Gremio causo esto" de nuevo volvio a Gritar "Fairy Tail" Dijo otro Mas Calmado "No hay que seguir dando mas Vueltas ellos destrozaron el Problema de Oracion cinco no" Dijo Org roshi "Si pero fue sin Autorizacion del Consejo" Dijo Otro viendo unos Papeles "Si solo fue por la Federacion de Gremios Legales "Ademas es Posible que es por eso que la Alianza Busque Venganza" Dijo Org roshi pero alguien mas Dijo "No... es Cierot solo tienen un Acuerdo de No violencia" dijo otro "No es cierto solo lo tenia Oracion Cinco si Mal Recuerdan ahy un nuevo Gremio Oscuro llamado Tártaros" Dijo uno Mientras que los Demas Buscaban en el los Archivos "Aqui esta Tártaros son 19 Miembros Mayores Incluyendo al Maestro" Comento Uno "Quien es Su Maestro" Le Pregutaron el nuevo Presidente de la Asamblea del Consejo el Gran doma "Es E.N.D" dijo Org roshi con los Papeles en la Mano "Como sea Vamos a Disolver a Fairy tail y a los Gremio Extraños no tendran una Segunda Oportunidad" Les Dijo Mientras que Org Roshi suspiraba y los Demas empesaban a Aplaudir "Todo por el Orden Sagrado del Mundo Magico" Siguio mientras que los Demas Aplaudian

En Fairy Tail

todo estaba echo un Desastre Gente Noqueada Mesas Destrozadas "Que demonios Paso" E.N.D se Levanto Viendo que tenia a Akiko en sus Brasos este Sonrio "Seras muy Bella Cuando Cresca" dijo Mientras acariciaba su espalda hasta que Sintio un Poder Muy Fuerte y Maligno "Que Rayos (Viendo su espalda) Marcas de Etherias oh Mi Pobre Bebe (Abrasandola muy Cerca mientras le Quitaba las Marcas) no se que Hacer" dijo despues de Remover todo el Poder Maligno de su Espalda "Buenas Noches" Agrego mientras quedaba Dormido

Lugar desconocido

el Joven desconocido estaba Bebiendo agua hasta que unos Lobos Llegaron "No no soy su Enemigo alejense" este su mano enfrente para despues Bajarla y que los Lobos Murieran al Instante Junto con toda la Naturaleza alrededor de el

"E.N.D esta Libre y Natsu esta Muerto Cuando nos encontraremos de Nuevo"

FIN

* * *

**Luis: que les Parecio que les Gustaria que Hiciera de las Siguientes Opciones**

**Nuevo Lemon**

**Sorpresa**

**oh Inicio Bien de la Saga Tenroujima**

**Luis: Bueno Me Voy**


	12. Neko Girl-Happy

Capitulo 12: Neko-Girl-Happy

**Luis: no tengo comentario solo Disfruten y ya espero que les guste es un Lemon**

* * *

despues de que E.N.D se levantara y que se despertaran los demas agarraron Misiones como locos y se fueron "Que Paso" dijo E.N.D mientras veia el Gremio Vacio los Unicos quien estaban era El Levy,Gajeel,Makarov,Akiko y Ryu (Quienes estaban Durmiendo),Erza,Mira y Happy quien estaba Comiendo un Pescado hasta que 'Etherias' se Acerco a Levy "Hola" Saludo Amablemente a Levy quien tenia un Papel de una Mision "Eh Hola Etherias no me llamo Levy por cierto" Dijo Con una Pequeña Sonrisa "Que Haces" Pregunto viendo todos los Libros y el Papel de Mision "Haciendo una Mision que esta Medio Complicada" Esta le Comento con un Suspiro pesadamente "Por supuesto que No lo vas a Lograr dejame hacerlo enana" Gajeel como siempre como un Inbecil y con una Sonrisa Arogante llego a Levy "Gajeel pero no Creo que Lo Logres pero Suerte (Pasandole la Mision)" Dijo Alejandose de Gajeel E.N.D por puro Instito

"Ok aqui Vamos" Gito confidencia Mientras empesaba a Redactar la Runas

Unos Aterradores Minutos Minutos despues

"Bueno eh Acabado" Comento "No se pero que va a Pasar pero ¡Cubranse!" Grito Makarov ya que Todos los Miembro estaban ahi Presente ya Gajeel solto un 'Tchhh' Molesto y empeso a Leer el Papel cual decia "Mesu to sekkusu ni osu no keijō o henkō" (Cambio de Forma de una Masculina a una Femenina y de Sexo) despues de leer eso un Rayo color morado Salio de la Hoja y empeso a Golpear cualquier cosa destrozando Mesas sillas y una escoba "Noooooo Escoba" Ya Saben quien fue pero como sea ahy que Seguir el Rayo Golpeo a Gajeel pero le dio en uno de sus Pirciing's y reboto y siguio pero hasta que le dio a Happy quien estaba Distraido y lo Golpeo despues de unos Minutos un Humo Aparecio despues de que ese Humo aparecio se desihiso para Revelar a una:

Mujer de Ojos color Negro color de Pelo azul que llegaba a su Espalda Oregas de Gato color Azul una Cola Color azul Cargaba una Mochila Color Verde vestia Unos Shorts color azul y una Playera color Azul y sus Pechos eran bueno Grandes un Poco mas Grandes que los de Erza los Hombre solo Pudieron Gritar

"¡¿QUE BELLA PERO QUIEN ES!?" al Gritar eso la Chica se alarmo un Poco antes de decir "Soy yo Happy" Su voz era Madura y un Poco sexy que Hiso que a todos los Hombres se desmayaran exepto E.N.D quien a un analizaba la Situacion y tenia una discusion Con su Parte Humana en su Mente pero la Voz de Happy hiso que un esclofrio pasara por su espalda

'Que Carajos Paso' le Grito en sus Pensamiento a su Forma Humana quien solamente tenia un Pequeño sonrojo antes de responderle 'Oye dijiste que querias Parejas de Fairy tail no por que no ah Happy' le Comento en sus Pensamientos con una Sonrisa Pervertida 'Muerete No voy a hacer eso' le Reclamo Con Clara molestia en sus Pensamientos 'Por que no' Pregunto con Puchero y a un con la Sonrosa Pervertida 'Una Erza me asesinara y Dos no tengo ninguna Puta explicacion para decir si puedo tener un Sin fin de Mujeres' le Contesto mientras que en la realidad aun analizaba la Situacion de Happy quien estaba siendo acoralada por las Mujeres y estas estaban inspesionado su Cuerpo de ahora Mujer 'Di que eres un devil Slayer del fuego azul si Preguntan Por que Azul diles que es Por que es Fria' E.N.D arqueo una Ceja que nadie noto 'Devil Slayer ahhh entiendo pero si me matan te Jodes y te vienes al Libro conmigo entiendes' le Amenazo 'Entiendo Joder como le Haras para obtenerla como tuya' le Pregunto 'no tengo ni la Menor idea ya Pensare en algo' le dijo antes de decirle 'recuerda te jodes y vienes al Libro conmigo' Natsu solo fubo mientras E.N.D bufo Tambien.

"Oigan esta es Happy no" Erza Rompio el silencio "es que soy Happy" dijo apuntandose "Lo se pero que abra Pasado" derepente 'Etherias' se acerco a Gajeel quien estaba como los Hombres inconsientes y agarro la Mision y la ¿¡Volteo!? "Estupido cabeza de Metal estaba al Reves estas Imbecil retrasado y quien sabe que cosas Mas Podria decirte" dijo Mientras lo golpeaba con el Pie "lo que en realidad decia era para que se Mejora el rendimiento fisico de Ambos sexos" Añadio para despues congelarlo con sus Flamas y decir "Te lo Merecias cabeza de Metal retrasado" despues de eso volteo a los demas quien solo lo veian con los Hojos sorprendidos "Rendimiento fisico" dijieron al Uniso las Chicas incluyendo a Happy "Gajeel te hare pedasos" dijo mientras se abalansaba sobre el pero fue detenida por E.N.D quien la Sostuvo de las Caderas y la Levanto evitando a que Valla al Dragon slayer "Tranquila" Le ordeno Happy se Calmo pero se abalanzo al demonio pero para sorpresa de las Chicas Happy se encontraba ronroneando mientras que Presionaba sus Pechos contra los Pectorales de el y mordio su Oreja un Poco "¡¿QUE!?" fue el Grito de todo el Gremio y los Hombres empesaron a llorar se les fue una Neko Girl aunque era Happy

Unos Minutos despues

E.N.D se encontraba con Happy ensima de el Aun no se le quitaba de ensima "Ya vete" Ordeno mientras que Happy ponia sus Piernas en su Pansa para que no se soltara "No" Respondio presionando sus Pechos contra su espalda mientras tanto los del Gremio o Bueno mas Bien ciertas Mujeres una Peliazul una Peliroja se morian de Celos al Ver a SU 'Etherias' estaba en brasos de Otra Mujer "Saben (Prendiendo su Cuerpo en Llamas)BURU-EN NO JIGOKU NO AKUMA FU-YURI" (INFIERNO FURIA DEL DEMONIO DE LAS FLAMAS AZULES) despues de Recitar Partes Random del Gremio se Pusieron en Flamas azules que no quemaban pero congelaron esas Partes Random del Gremio y Happy chillo mientras Cayo "Nos Vemos Volvere si no me violan" Este salio Corriendo del Gremio mientras Happy la Perseguia con cara de Hambre Sexual E.N.D se detuvo para pronunciar en voz Alta "¡AKUMA BURU-EN NO GEKIDO!" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DE LAS FLAMAS AZULES) despues de Soltar su Furia que congelo una Parte antes de Salir Huyendo fuera del Gremio mientras que Happy logro salir del Gremio pobre E.N.D ya se lo cargaron

mientras que Igneel vio cada Uno de los Ataques de 'Etherias' con cara de Incredulo

"Que"

en Otra Parte: el Bosque

"Que molestia" Comento Silver mientras que Facass y Forneus lo Seguian "Porqué" Preguntaron al Uniso "E.N.D-Sama esta cerca quiero ver su Vida fuera de Tártaros" les respondio con una Sonrisa hasta que E.N.D se Paro de su corrida y los Vio con una Cara de 'Porqué Carajos estan aqui' Silver solo lo Saludo con las Mano "Oh eh estado mucho Tiempo libre para Pensar Facass Forneus (Sus ojos se tornaron color Rojo) los Castigare cuando llegue al Gremio por lo de esa Noche" Sus ojos se veian tetricos y llenos de Carga Negatiba que Hiso que temblaran ambos demonios despues de eso salio disparado y despues una Happy se fue persiguiendo al Demonio nuevamente los Tres no dijieron Nada y Salieron de ahi.

En un Despejado claro del Bosque

E.N.D se Paro Mientras conseguia su respiracion hasta que una Happy llego ella no estaba Cansada "Al demonio que quieres" este suspiro Cansado mientras que Happy le sonrio de Forma seductora antes de decir "Quiero que me hagas lo que le hiciste a Erza y me dejes Embarazada" esa Respuesta hiso que E.N.D Parpadeara sus Ojos "Que" Happy lo Miro antes de decir "estoy en una Estacion muy extraña llamada 'Epoca de Apareamiento' que es donde tengo que encontrar a una Pareja y aparearme eso es lo que dicen mis Instintos" dijo con clara Confiansa en ese Momento el se acerco lentamente cerando la Distancia entre ellos y hablo mas Bien susurro su Nombre.

"Happy" acerco su Braso al Braso de la Neko-Girl y empeso a frotarlo mientras se acercaba a su Boca y la Besaba tiernamente Happy se quedo sorprendida antes de devolver el Beso el demonio bajo hasta sus pechos y dio una pequeña apretada antes de Jugar con su Peson y empesar a quitarle su Camisa color azul junto con su Mochila color verde dejando ver los Enormes pechos de la Neko anteriormente chico o macho se separaron del Beso antes de que 'Natsu' tirara a Happy al Piso y se Pusiera ensima de ella sus Ojos nunca se separaron y asi comenzaron otro Beso esta vez era por supremasia de quien Ganaba Happy llebaba la Supremasia antes de que E.N.D Llegara a su Trasero y le diera un Apreton consiguiendo un Gemido de Parte de la Neko ese Gemido fue el que cambeo las 'Tornas de la Battalla' y 'Etherias' metio su Lengüa y empeso a suceonar la Boca de Happy en busca de aire pero tuvo que separarse Gruño mientras que su Mano dejaba su Trasero y se acercaba a su Short azul y desabrocho el Boton y Bajo el cierre y lo Bajo por sus Palidas Piernas y bellas dejando desnuda a Happy quien agarro la Playera de su Acompañante y la Quito dejando ver sus Musculos bien formados Bajo a sus Pantalones los Cuales tenian un Bulto ahi Bajo lentamente fue desprendiendo de su Pantalon dejandolo solo en Boxers empeso a Bajarlos lentamente hasta que dejo ver su Miembro era Enorme 'El le Metio esto a Erza y no esta Muerta oh dios espera si soy Mujer en ese caso tengo una Barera de' sus Pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el la Llamo "Happy estas Bien" Le Pregunto en una Manera tierna mientras que una mano se Posaba en su Pecho y la Otra en la Cadera de esta "Si estoy bien" dijo Mientras se Ponia en Cuatro frente a su Miembro y lo agarro con sus Suaves Manos empesando a frotarlo lentamente mientras empesaba a agitarse lentamente mientras que E.N.D gemia y Jugaba con los Cabellos de Happy en ese Momento la Tercera Amante del demonio (Autor: si consideran a Lilith como la Segunda) empeso a Acercar su Boca a la Erecion del demonio, y lo empeso a chupar con tranquilidad pero con Hambre al Mismo tiempo Asi que empeso a sucionar con fuerza el Miembro mientras que con su Lengua la Amaraba a su Miembro con fuerza y lamia cuando derepente el Etherias enfrente de ella Agaro su Cabeza Haciendo que sucionara Mas Fuerte y Mas Profundo en ese Momento Happy logro separarse de su Agarre y Agarro el Pene del Demonio para Ponerlo entre sus Pechos y Moverlos lentamente de arriba Para Abajo y empesar a Sucionar de nuevo mientras que seguia Moviendo sus Pechos Causandole Mas Placer a su Acompañante cual ya No Podia Mas y Grito "¡Me vengo Happy!" le Grito haciendo que la Neko-Girl Rapidamente Sucionara lo mas que Podia y el Liquido de 'Etherias' se Salio de su aun Erecto Miembro a la Garganta de Happy quien Intentaba conservar el caliente Liquido en su Garganta lamios sus Labios y Pronuncio la Palabra "Delicioso" al terminar eso E.N.D, La aremetio de nuevo contra el Piso y Puso su Miembro en su Entrada y le dijo con suaves Palabras

"No se si con esta anatomia a un seas Virgen pero lo Siento Happy"

Happy solo lo Beso y le dijo "Continua te quiero unido a Mi por favor" le Suplico mientras el solo Suspiro y fue abriendo lentamente su entrada hasta llegar a su Barrera de Demostraba que era Virgen "Happy esto va a Doler" Happy nada Mas Asintio levemente Mientras Que el Demonio Empeso a Sacar su Miembro para despues Volverlo a Meter con fuerza logrando romper su Barrera Happy solto un Grito Mudo pero unas Lagrimas salieron de sus Ojos mientras que un Poco de Sangre salio de su Vagina "Duele Etherias" Happy sentia un inmenso dolor "solo intenta acostumbrarte y estaras Bien de acuerdo" Happy asintio mientras se empesaba a acomodar despues de unos Minutos le dio un Si con la Cabeza y el Asintio le dio un corto beso antes de empesar a empeso a Empujar hasta llegar a su Utero despues empeso a Mover las Caderas de Happy de arriba para Abajo Happy gimio y E.N.D empeso a Pujar mas Su Miembro mientras Acia concorde a los Movimientos de Happy cual le volvio a Causar un Gemido y Otro salio de su Boca cuando el demonio empeso a Hacer sus Pujes mas Rapidos y Con mas Fuerza Su Boca encontro uno de los Pechos de la Neko y empeso a Besarlo con Hambre y Lujuria mientras que Happy Puso sus Manos en su Cuello y sus Piernas en su Espalda enrollandolo y haciendo que Balla mas Progundo dentro de ella el demonio dejo sus Pechos y fue a su Cuello donde lo empeso a Lamer para después encontrar su Parte mas Dulce y Morderlo Happy solto otro gemido lleno de Placer despues de Morderlo la Marca del demonio de fuego se encontraba ahi Reclamando a Happy como suya 'La tengo' Victorio en su Cabeza mientras Happy seguia Gimiendo el Demonio Bajo su Mano hasta encontrar el Clitoris de la Chica y empeso a Masajearlo lentamente y con Placer Happy ya No aguanto Mas y Grito "¡ME VENGO!" su Vagina apreto el Miembro del Demonio del Fuego pero Gracias a que se corio el Liquido de Happy aceito el Miembro cual empeso a Empujar de Nuevo hasta que "Happy ya No aguanto mas" Gruño mientras que asia sus Embestidas mas Fuertes "No Importa sigue" despues de eso Volvio a Gruñir mientras que se vino haciendo que el Utero de Happy se llenara de su Fluido despues de eso se separo de ella "Happy eres MIA" Le susurro en su Oreja y sonrio "Si solo Tuya y de nadie mas" despues de eso quedo dormido el demonio suspiro y vio el al cielo era de Noche Ya "Tanto Tarde" dijo Mientras le Ponia la Ropa a Happy y se colocaba la Suya despues de eso Cargo a Happy al estilo de recien Casados y se dirigio al Gremio

'tengo que decirle a Erza si me puedo ir tengo pendientes en Tártaros'

Pensó con una Sonrisa medio siniestras

FIN

* * *

**Luis: Gracias por leer siguiente capitulo**

**A Tártaros de Nuevo..Gracias Erza**

**Luis: Hasta la Proxima**


	13. a Tártaros de Nuevo Gracias Erza

**Luis: me siento Muy feliz es Por eso que les traigo este Capitulo nuevo y no tengo muchas Cosas que decir asi que Bye y disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 13: A Tártaros de Nuevo.. Gracias Erza y el Castigo para dos Demonios y su Nuevo cuerpo

despues de su 'Momento' especial con Happy regreso al Gremio cual ya Casi no habi Nadie solo estaban Mira Erza con Akiko y Ryu y ya bueno y el "Hola que hago con la Happy" este llamo la Atencion de los unicos que estaban "Hola que Paso" Pregunto Mira viendo a Happy dormida "Eh la Noque pero me Persiguio hasta las Colinas asi que la Perdi y la Noque simple" dijo dejando a Happy en una Mesa "Yo Erza Puedo Hablar contigo por un Momento" dijo Viendo a la Madre de sus Hijos "Claro" esta simplemente respondio "en Privado" le Aclaro con una Sonrisa llena de Felicidad "Claro adonde Vamos" despues de eso Eherias Agarro su Mano y se la LLevo al Bosque

Bosque

"Para que querias Hablarme" le Pregunto mientras esta estaba Recargada en un Arbol "Que si Podria retirarme de Fairy tail por unos Meses dias lo que sea" Dijo mientras empesaba a sudar "Se que tuviste 'eso' con Happy" Saco eso derepente "Que yo no hise es sabes que olvidalo si lo hice" Este Bajo su Mirada "Entiendo pero no estoy molesta" esta Dijo "No estas Molesta" Parpadeo "No se que eres un Devil Slayer" A E.N.D se le cayo la Mandibula al escuchar eso "Como" Parpadeo con fuerza "Lo se por que usaste tu furia y se que como un Devil Slayer pues tener un sin Fin de Parejas y me mordiste representando como un Signo de teritorio Verdad" El Asintio "Bueno volviendo al tema claro te Puedes Ir pero quiero verte en unos Meses de Nuevo en Fairy Tail y cada vez que te tengas que ir haras eso entiendes" E.N.D solamente asintio y le Planto un rapido beso y dijo "cuida de ellos si" Erza Asintio y despues le Dio un Golpe cual Salio volando y Grito "¡Hasta Luego!" Erza no escucho respuesta y se dio la Vuelta para dirigirse al Gremio por Ryu y Akiko

con E.N.D

para suerte del Pobre E.N.D la Base de Tártaros pasaba por ahi y se estrello contra el Piso "Maldicion" Gruño mientras formaba sus Partes Etherias y se levantaba "Maestro pense que estabas con esos Humanos" una Voz sono detras de el "Silver (Volteandose) me dejaron venir que Pena" Gruño mientras Veia a Facass y a Forneus temblando "Si me disculpas tengo un Castigo que Aplicar" Volvio a Gruñir mientras Agarraba a Facass y a Forneus por el cuello "Demonios" Gritaron a la Vez mientras eran Jalados por su Maestro "El Castigo va a ser doloroso" Mientras Pasaba por ahi Muchos Miembros de las Puertas del demonio se dieron cuenta y tambien vieron a Facass y a Forneus intentando liberarse de su Agarre a si los Llevo a una Habitacion y cerro la Puerta cual no tenia unas Regas de Metal para ver afuera estaban todos los integrantes superiores de Tártaros y se empeso a Escuchar:

"¡Malditos Hijos de Perra!" despues de eso se escucho una Explosion "¡Focolor nos ordeno lo de usar la Maldicion por que No lo castiga Tambien Wahhhhhhhh!" Un Lloriqueo de dolor se Produjo en la Habitacion "¡Por que al Bastardo ya Sufrio a manos de Samael pequeña Rata!" Despues de eso Varias explosiones se escucharon despues un "Uy me Pase" E.N.D salio de la Habitacion y Sonrio Nervioso y no dijo Nada y se fue corriendo siendo Perseguido por los Integrantes Mayores

Sala de Regeneracion

E.N.D llego a las Sala y observo a los demonios que el Mismo asesino "Jeje Lo siento Chicos me Pase un Poco" ya que quiero que los que leen esto conserven su Inocencia claro que quien sabe si aun la Tengan Facass y Forneus estaban censurados "No se Preocupe señor" rio quien fue "Lamy cuanto tardaran en Regenerarse" Le Pregunto a la Coneja quien estaba Controlando un Panel de Control cual operaba "Un dia" le Contesto simplemente "Ehh olvidalo mejor me voy" dijo Mientras caminaba fuera de la Habitacion

Afuera

Los Integrantes Mayores se fueron exepto a Lilith "Lilith" dijo Mientras que Lilith lo tacleaba y lo Besaba despues de unos 4 Minutos se separaron ambos sonrojados y con un Pequeño hilo de Saliva los Unia "Lilith me Alegro de volver" dijo con una Sonrisa "se tardo Señor" Lilith se abraso a su Pecho "Lo siento por dejarte tanto tiempo" dijo con los Brasoso en su Cadera "No Importa" Sonrio "Como Van ello Fuyumi Takeshi y Jin" Dijo jugando con los cabellos "Van Bien Fuyumi es la mas Tranquila" Solto una Pequeña Risa "Bueno eh Vuelto y asi Me Gusta estar aqui" Lo dijo en Palabras Romanticas Mientras Tanto Sayla y Kyuoka querian destrozar una Pared "celos" La Voz de Samael se escucho en sus Cabesas mientras que Ambas querian destrozar al Demonio del Agua Samael junto con la Pared "Samael Maldito Hijo de" ambas salieron radiando Furia "Sentiste eso no" Le Pregunto sintiendo la Furia de Ambas demonios "Si" Le contesto con unos Ojos abiertos como Platos despues de eso el Dia estuvo Tranquilo algunos Gritos de Parte de Jackal por ciertas Cosas y en la Noche Lilith durmio con su Maestro

Al Siguiente dia

E.N.D Desperto y se encontro en su Gremio y Salio de su Cama tenia ver como quedaron los otros demonios 'aun asi dijo que Me Pase con ellos pero se lo merecian' se dijo en su Cabeza mientras Caminaba por los Pasillos de el Gremio de demonios

Sala de generacion

"Lamy estas Aqui" Llamo pero solo se encontro con una Nota cual decia 'estoy persiguiendo a Jackal' "Que" fue lo que se dijo a el Mismo despues de eso un Jackal entro sudando y corriendo "MIERDA" Grito todo lo que Podia mientras cerraba la Puerta Bruscamente "Oh Hola Maestro alejate Maldita" dijo Mientras Hacia lo Posible para Mantener la Puerta cerrada "Lamy deja al Pobre Jackal" le Ordeno mientras Veia la Puerta "Hola Maestro Puedo Pasar" E.N.D hiso una Seña para que la dejara Pasar y Jackal rapidamente abrio la Puerta "Hola Bueno sobre los demonios" le recordo antes de que empesara a Toquetear a Jackal "Oh cierto bueno mire" dijo Mientras Pulsaba unos Botones y de ahi Salio

Forneus quien era de color ¿Azul? extraño pero Genial con Marcas de Etheriasu por todo el Cuerpo su Cuerpo Cambio ahora era el de un Bestia su Cabeza tenia un Pequeño casco que solo cubria sus Ojos donde tenia una abertura para que Viera sus Ojos la Mascara no cubria su Boca cual dejaba ver sus Colmillos eran color rojos cual era su Piel era color negra y ahi tenia un Cuerno su Pecho tambien era cubierto tambien por un Cubre Pecho color Negro con Marcas de sombra en sus Manos tenia unas Garras eran Tres y en su Otra mano tambien eran Iguales las Garras estaban formados como un Triangulo y aun tenia las Marcas del Demon slayer seguian ahi tenia unas Cubre rodillas cuales tambien eran su Piel y andaban en ambas Piernas y sus Pies eran Patas de Bestia y tenia tres Garras y tenia una Cola con Varios Picos E.N.D Hablo "y bien como te estas" Pregunto Mientras Observaba su Nuevo cuerpo "Me siento Bien me tendre que Acostumbrar" Este empeso a Caminar hasta que vio a Jackal cual tenia una Sonrisa Burlona "Por que Me ves asi bastardo de Mierda" Gruño viendo a Jackal "Es solo que no te vayas a Caer pequeño Idiota" este Respondio mientras levantaba el Puño

"Callense" una Voz resono en la Habitacion todos voltaron y vieron a una Bestia color Naranja ¿¡que Carajos!? este tenia Franjas color Blacas por casi todo el Cuerpo Junto con sus Marcas de Etheriasu su Braso era Largo y al Igual que Forneus el tenia tres Garras en forma de Triangulo en su Braso Izquierdo era Mas Largo que el Derecho pues era un Braso un Braso Metalico en su mano estaban derechas tre Garras de Bestia acomodadas en su Pecho tenia un Cubre Pecho de Metal sus Piernas eran las de una Bestia al Igual que Forneus el tenia tres Garras en sus Pies su Cola tenia una Hacha al Final de su Punta tenia la Cabeza de una Bestia y su Parte superior era de Metal tenia unos cuerno inferiores en su Sien color Metal con franjas color Blanco un cuerno en la Punta de la Nariz sus Ojos eran color Azul tenia unos Adornos color Blanco cuales eran Alas tenia tres alas de cada Lado

"Facass" Dijieron al Uniso los Tres demonio "Si que Paso" Respondio sin Saber que estaba Pasando "Que Carajos te Hicieron te ves Mas Mierda" Respondio Jackal Molestando al Demonio "que dijiste Pequeño Hijo de Mierda" Respondio acercandose con su Braso de Metal enfrente para Hacerle un Daño "Calma Ustedes Dos" Ordeno Forneus Mientras los Intentaba Separar pero Ambos Lo quitaron con Un Golpe E.N.D nada mas los Veia se habia alejado un Poco 'esto esta llevando a una Cosa que destrosaria esta Sala' Penso mientras Veia que Forneus se Habia Unido a la Disputa con sus Dos Manos en Sombras un Comentario de Parte de Jackal le llamo la Atencion

"Me los Cargaria en un Encuentro a Maldicion y Su Magia de Demon Slayer" El demonio superior de Tártaros Arqueo una Ceja al Escuchar eso otro Comentario echo por Ambos demonios de la Luz y Sombras llamo su Atencion "Nosotros podriamos Cargarte sin Nuestra forma Etheriasu" esta vez puso una Sonrisa "Asi Pues yo Tambien sin mi Forma" E.N.D Se Paro y les Dijo "Si asi quieren pues Combatan sin Mas" este llamo su Atencion y escucharon eso:

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fue el Grito que resono en Tártaros

FIN

* * *

**Luis: Bueno como les eh dicho en el Anterior Capitulo ya No recuerdo Cual los Dragones como Grandeney Metalicana y Los demas apareseran en esta Historia y tengo un Plan para eso bueno sin Mas les dejo esto como Avance**

**Capitulo 14: ****Forneus Vs Facass Vs Jackal Vs Abrax**


	14. Facass Jackal Forneus y Abrax Parte 1

Capitulo 14: Forneus Vs Facass Vs Jackal Vs Abrax

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El Grito Paro cuando la Puerta se Abrio Bruscamente la Puerta Revelando a Un Miembro en especifico Molesto el Miembro Molesto Abrax "Maldicion quien esta Gritando espera ese es Forneus y Facass" Este Apunto a los Otros demonios "Si somos Nosotros" Gruñeron para Volver a Ver al demonio de las Explosiones "Que esta Pasando" Pregunto Mientras se Acercaba a su Maestro "Los Idiotas empesaron a discutir y termino en una Disputa" Le Hablo En un Susuro muy Bajo "Ohhhh" Este Abrio la Boca en forma de Impresion "Oigan Sobre la Pelea" llamo su atencio de Nuevo

"O si vamos a hacerlo" Respondio Jackal con una Sonrisa "Me Uno" Hablo Abrax "Espera tu lucharas contra Nosotros Tres" Hablo Forneus Mientras Veia al demonio que Invoco su Hacha descomunal "Claro" Respondio con una Sonrisa "Maestro Ordene" Hablo Facass mientras se acomodaba el Braso "Claro sera Todos no habra equipos Para especificar seria un todo contra todos" todos Parpadearon incredulos a eso "Espera que" E.N.D les sonrio de manera medio burlona y sadica "alguna opinion opuesta a la Mia" los Cuatro Tragaron saliva duramente al ver la energia Salir de E.N.D significando que estaba entrando en Modo de Etheriasu en Tártaros todos Tragaron Saliva Bruscamente sintiendo tal Poder Jackal Hablo para Salvar a los Cuatro quien estaban aterados "No estamos Bien" la Energia Paro y se Sorprendieron al Ver los Ojos de su Maestro de los Ojos color Negro Cambiaron a un Rojo Sangre (Autor: Parecidos a los de Zeref cuando esta Enojado) y los Mechones de sus Cabellos eran color Rojo Sangre y en el Braso Derecho el signo de las Garras de demonios Cambiaron a un Signo de un demonio de Fuego Intentando atrapar un Corazon que estaba empesando a hacerse cenizas junto con un tatuaje color Rojo y Marcas negras que eran como fuego Significacion del Poder Etherias "Bueno Vayamos" les Ordeno mientras los Demonios asintieron fuertemente mientras Salian corriendo E.N.D solo los Siguio caminando tranquilamente y con los Ojos cerados y con las Manos en los Bolsillos

con los 4 demonios

esos Cuatro Miserables hiban corriendo a todo lo que Podian pero un Braso gigante los detuvo el Braso pertenecia a "Torafusa" Facass dijo Mientras que los demas vieron al susodicho "Se Puede Saber por que estan corriendo" Hablo Mard Pues todas las Puertas estaban atras de Torafusa "Lo sentimos Pero salimos corriendo de la Camara de regeneraciones al ver a E.N.D-Sama con esa Apariensia" Dijo Jackal temblando "Que Apariensia" Unos Pasos se escucharon al escuchar eso los 4 demonios empesaron a Correr por su Vida Mientras que los demonios restantes vieron a su Maestro el Primero en Hablar fue Tempesta "Le queda Bien esa Apariencia señor" E.N.D se confundio "sigo siendo el Mismo" Sayla de quien sabe donde saco un Espejo de cuerpo Completo y lo Puso enfrente de "Natsu" y se Vio sus Nuevas Cosas que tenia en el "Mis Ojos son como los de" este Pauso mientras Miraba a las Puertas pero no continuo solo quito el espejo mientras lo Miraba "Esos 4 que acaban de ver corriendo van a Pelearse por unas cosas Idiotas justan verlos" en menos de unos cuantos segundos Silver y los demas Hombres fueron corriendo Gritando '¡Que Bien que Focolor no esta Luchando!' Focolor recrimo hacia los demas Demonios 'que Samael es Fuerte y que no era su culpa' E.N.D arqueo una Ceja mientras escuchaba el Grito "Son unos Idiotas" Comento para las demonios Mujeres quien estaban aun ahi despues de eso suspiro y camino siendo seguido por las demonios

Ya en el estadio: Asensores

"Quitate Idiota yo llegue primero" Los demonios Hombres se encontraban viendo entre confundido e Interesados Pues los demonios que Quieren luchar estaban luchando por un elevador "Idiotas" Murmuro E.N.D viendo a sus Miembros Demonios luchando claro hasta que llego Lilith y los Noqueo de un Solo Golpe despues sonrio tiernamente Silver se Aproximo a los demas Hombres y susuro "No hay que decirle Plana a sus Espaldas nunca Mas" los Hombres demonios asintieron Para despues sentir una Presencia Malefica Lilith estaba Ahi Sonriendo de forma Tranquila "Oh Mierd-" Silver no completo pues los Hombres estaban en el Piso con un chichon en la Cabeza y tambien algunos Cortes y con Varias Quemaduras y tambien extrellados Samael se encontraba Pejado a la Pared mientras que Pronunciaba Levemente 'Mierda' para ese Momento Lilith desactivo su Poder de Demon Slayer del Viento "Me Pase" Pregunto Mientras que E.N.D la Abraso por detras y le dio un Beso pequeño en el cachete "No esta Bien son Idiotas" Sonrio para despues agarrar a los demonios inconsientes exepto a Facass y a Jackal cual seguian inconsientes en el Piso y en el elevador solo que sus Manos cayeron fuera del elevador asi que Pateo sus Manos y se fue dejando solas a las demonios Mujeres

"Como" fue la Pregunta que formulo Sayla "Como que como" Lilith Puso su Mano en su cachete con un Sonrojo "Que Paso con E.N.D-Sama y tu cuando lo Hicieron para que quedaras Embarasada" Pregunto Ahorra Kyuoka "Cuando volvio de su Primera Visita de los Humanos estaba en su cuarto fue un Acidente despues de Liberarlos de esa pequeña prision cual Focolor los encerro fue muy noche me sentia Cansada y sin Darme cuenta termine dormida en el cuarto de E.N.D-Sama donde me reclamo como suya despues de eso" Explico con una Sonrisa "Maldicion como te diste cuenta" hablo Kyuoka "Ah eso fue algo divertido" Derepente Lilith miro para Otro lado cual hiso que Sayla y Kyuoka arquearan una Ceja "Miren par donde estoy viendo" Susuro mientras Las dos Demonios veian al Lugar donde estaba Viendo

Flash Back

Lilith se encontraba Dormida Placidamente cuando derepente desperto de Golpe mientras se Sostenia el Estomago con Fuerza "Guuaaaahhhhh ¿¡que Pasa duele demasiado!?" Exclamo mientras agarraba fuertemente sus Sabanas "Duele" en ese Momento sintio un Dolor extremo pero fue remplasado por una Leve Patada en su Pansa seguida de otra y otra "¿Que?" al sentir eso solo pudo sobarse el Estomago con algo de ternura para sentir como el dolor paso un Poco y una Patada de nuevo se Produjo en su Pansa "No sera" Rapidamente salio de su Cama pero se dio cuenta que seguia desnuda "Ohhh" Exclamo mientras encontraba un Vestido junto con sus Ropas Intimas y se disponia a ir al Cuarto de 'el'

Cuarto de 'El' (Autor:CofcofesFocolorCofCof)

al llegar solo Pudo patear la Puerta sorprendiendo a Focolor cual estaba Vestido este Salto sorprendido "Mierda Lilith que te Pasa" Lilith solo Puso su Mano en señal de espera mientras recuperaba el Aliento despues de eso "Me dolio el Estomago con fuerza y no se que me Pasa" Mientras Hablaba sintio Otro Golpe Focolor Sonrio "y dime estos dolores los as sentido despues de que" Focolor sonrio con Picaduria "esta Mañana despues de que anoche tuve relasiones con E.N.D-Sama" Hablo Sonrojado y jugando con sus Dedos y sorprendiendo a Focolor "¡Que tuviste Sex-!" Focolor solto un grito pero el Mismo se silencio cuando Lilith empeso a reunir viento Mientrad Gritba **"AKUMA-FU NO GEKIDO" (FURIA DEL DEMONIO DEL VIENTO) **Focolor solto un suave "Diablos" Mientras el Ataque le dio directamente en la Cara y que lo dejo estampado en la Pared decidio Hablar

"Lilith no es nada Grave solo estas Embarazada de los Hijos de E.N.D-Sama"

Fin del Flash Back

"Y eso Paso" Hablo simplemente "Y que tan Bueno es E.N.D-Sama en la Cama" Pregutaron al Uniso Kyuko y Sayla "Es Muy Bueno" Hablo Mucho mas Sonrojada despues de eso Guardaron Silencio hasta que Lilith Pregunto "¿Por que Quieren Saber?" Sayla y Kyuoka Mantuvieron Silencio pero Sayla decidio Hablar por su Cuenta "Amo a E.N.D-Sama no se si Pueda decir lo Mismo de Kyuoka-Sama" esta Hablo en su Tipico tono Monotono "Ami no me gusta el" Hablo Kyuoka en tono Frio

Con E.N.D

despues de dejar a Los demonios en los Elevadores escucho la Conversacon de las Demonios Mujeres una Sonrisa se Formo en su Rostro 'Tal vez solo Tal vez Si' Penso mientras que en su Mente formaba unas Cuantas Ideas en su Cabeza 'oh esto sera divertido' Penso Mientras Caminaba hacia las demonios Mujeres y Saludaba "Hola" Las Chicas Saltaron Sorprendidas Pero se aliviaron ya que terminaron Justamente la Platica y el Maestro de Tártaros no las Escucho o eso Creen "Bueno Ahi que Empesar esto Por que sino me Aburire y terminare Matando a Uno de Ellos" El Demonio Padre de Tártaros y Ft señalo a los demonios Hombres quien estaban temblando de Miedo "Vamos a Comensar ahora" Silver Presiono los Botenes de todos los Asensores y asi se elevaron a la Arena

Con Jackal

"ou me duele la Cabeza que Paso a (Recordando) a si el Combate" este se levanto del Piso mientras observaba a los Lados y hablo para si Mismo "Que bien que hice que este combate se realisara tenia aburimiento" Bueno Para hacerle Claro por que Jackal queria empesar un Combate se explicara en este Flashback

FlashBack: En la Mañana del Mismo Dia

Jackal se encontraba Despertando de un sueño Tranquilo Sangre algunas Costillas de humanos rotas y Explosiones destruccion mientras que Jackal se reia de Manera sadica teniendo a Un Humano en sus Manos lleno de Sangre y con solo el cuerpo y un Braso y ya (Autor: que Hermoso Sueño no creen XD) despues de eso Salio de su cuarto Intentando Pasar desapercibido O sea en cuchillas y llego a la Sala de trono de su Maestro

Adentro

Jackal con una Sonrisa tierna se Aproximo al Coral de los Trillisos Dragneel al estar ahi vio que Takeshi estaba despierto este lo vio con sus Ojos color Negro este acerco su Dedo y Takeshi lo agarro y lo Mordio suavemente Jackal solto una Suave risa antes de que un Grito saliera de su Boca un grito de dolor "Auh muerde Fuerte como le ara La Pobre de Lilith para oh lo siento Lilith" Este hiso que Takeshi soltara su dedo y salio de la Habitacion y Salio corriendo al ver a Lamy cerca de Ahi pero a un asi su rutina hiba a aser la Misma ser perseguido por Lamy recorrer los Pasillos de Tártaros y ya vio a su Maestro dirigirse asia la Sala de Regeneracion una Sonrisa Aparecio en su Rostro

Fin del Flash Back

Jackal suspiro lentamente claramente habia visto en secreto como Lilith alimentaba a sus Hijos "Pobre Lilith" Hablo entre un Murmuro mientras Veía a la Puerta del Ascensor después de eso se Abrió este salió mientras Veía a los otros tres demonios quien se iba a enfrentar E.N.D hablo "Y bien este es el segundo encuentro entre demonios de Tártaros" Anuncio viendo la Arena "Las Reglas serán simples creo (Murmuro) como sea Primera regla sin la Forma Etherias (Los cuatro demonios combatientes Abrieron los Ojos sorprendidos) ustedes Mismo lo dijieron no sin La forma Etheriasu Se Prohiben las Maldiciones para Facass Forneus y Abrax ustedes Mismo lo dijieron Matarian a Jackal sin Maldicion y es un todo contra todos ningun Equipo empiesen"

En la Arena

Termino mientras que los demonios se veían con una Sonrisa y a sin mas El demonio de Fuego lanso una gran cantidad de Fuego que funciono como un fuego de Inicio y los Demonios se Prepararon

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

**Luis: lo siento por dejar de actualizar este fic u otros pero tuve problemas con mi Computadora siento si es Muy corto pero ahi esta lo siento si es MUY corto**


	15. Lectura infinita: Sayla

Capítulo 15: lectura Infinita: Sayla

E.N.D dejó salir un gruñido atrayE. la atención de sus seguidores "No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo en un suave suspiro mientras veía a sus otros demonios "se los dejo encargo cuando uno gane me va avisar tengo asuntos más importantes que atender ahora mismo" y con esas palabras dichas el demonio de fuego se retiró con una mano en su cabeza mientras que los demonios restantes lo Miraban irse con duda en un silencio sepulcral. Silver rompió el silencio "Bueno" este empezó dirigiendo su mirada hacia los otros demonios "creo que nada más queda ver a estos idiotas para ver quién se asesina" dijo con una suave risa mientras veía como Jackal estaba ¿volando? Estilo boomerang que mierda.

Etherious recorría pacíficamente los pasillos de su gremio observando cómo varios soldados de ese gremio de demonios le hacía reverencias, este simplemente caminaba sin Importancia alguna 'será que aquí todos son idiotas' pensó duramente golpeando una pared, haciendo que los cráneos de las paredes se destruyeran "no eh tenido una buena batalla desde aquel día que me encontré de nuevo con esos dragones dé pacotilla" dijo en un suspiro, mientras dejaba salir un poco de su 'magia' de Demon Slayer. Actualmente el demonio más poderoso de Zeref está aburrido. Dejando ese pensamiento alado este se dirigió a su sala de trono.

Sala de trono de E.N.D.

Al entrar pudo escuchar el suave bostezo de uno de sus hijos este se acercó con una sonrisa después de todo tal vez le guste esta Línea de tiempo "Hola Fuyumi" dijo mientras acercaba su Mano a la única hija mujer de Lilith. Esta rápido agarró su mano y empezó a morderla con sus pequeños colmillos. "Fuyumi ya tienes colmillos" el demonio dijo con una suave risa mientras que los hermanos de la demonio seguían dormidos pacíficamente. "Cuanto me tarde en el gremio" se Pregunto asi mismo, mientras suspiraba pesadamente con una Mano en su cabeza se dio un Golpe "quitate esos pensamientos de tu cabeza demonios" este empeso a retirar sus manos de la cuna cuando vio que su Hija empeso a quedarse dormida.

"Cuanto tiempo duraran en esa pelea y por que querian pelear estupidos" dicho esto se fue a su trono mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su trono.

Una Media hora despues

E.N.D estaba dormido. "¡Señor despierte!" Grito Silver, Mientras el Demonio de Fuego se empeso a levantar pesadamente mientras veia al Devil slayer "¿Que?" pregunto simplemente prE. . su Mano en fuego para darse una Bofetada, Silver sonrio de lado mientras veia a su Maestro "La Pelea termino" dijo Para despues ver a su maestro quien tenia una cara de 'No me jodas', aunque vio como Silver dio un si con la Cabeza. E.N.D se levanto con un poco de fuerza para ver a su Miembro de Tartaros. "Y que Paso" Silver solto una Risa diminuta para despues decir una frase que helo la Sangre de E.N.D no por miedo sino furia "Jackal los destruyo completamente y estan en la camara de regenracion" y con eso el demonio de fuego se retiro diciendo Maldiciones, mientras se encaminaba ala Sala de regeracion. al ver eso Silver dijo una suave palabra en un suspiro.

"deberia decirle que Lilith esta ahi tambien"

Sala de regeneracion.

"Seran Idiotas" Grito Mientras se acercaba a los demonios de los Elementos. "No se que decir" Hablo la forma destrozada de Forneus mientras veia a su Maestro quien no hiba a soportar una escusa "Bueno Maestro" Hablo Jackal quien se acerco tembloroso a su Maestro "¿Que?" Pregunto con un suave gruñido, Jackal Trago duro "Maestro tiene que calmarse mientras le explico que paso." Jackal dijo mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza. E.N.D le dio un fuerte pisoton a la Sala de regeneracion para soltar un gruñido "No quiero escuchar nada" mientras Su conversacion seguia Lamy se acerco a ellos con su tipica sonrisa "Señor Estan listos" Hablo con una sonrisa, E.N.D dejo salir un fuerte suspiro para darse vuelta mirando figamente a sus demonios "Escuchen idiotas son destruidos de nuevo y no pienso dejar que los reconstruyan entienden" Ordeno con una voz demoniaca mientras veia a los demonios que estaban en los tubos de regeneracion. Los demonios soltaron un 'si' tembloroso para despues dar un asentimiento con la cabeza para que Lamy los Sacara de sus camaras de regeneracion. Lo curioso es que cuatro camaras se abrieron en vez de 3.

el Primero en salir fue Forneus quien ahora tenia una capa que colgaba sobre sus hombros con unos Pantalones destrozados que tenian unos agujeros que dejaban ver un poco de sus Piernas. ahora las Marcas de su Cuerpo estaban por todas partes que eran sombras dejando ver como formaban un simbolo demoniaco este no tenia camisa dejando ver su muy bien formado torso e iguales adominales formados, mientras sus cuernos seguian bajos pero ahora eran un poquito mas filosos que antes. El demonio de la sombra sonrio para agarrar su fiel Lanza que estaba cerca de el y dijo con una Sonrisa sadistica "bueno este cuerpo no me molesta tanto es muy Practico" dijo para despues ver como los demas Salian de sus Camaras de regeneracion. su Cabello era baja cubriendo uno de sus Ojos rojos al estilo emo.

El segundo en salir fue Facass quien ahora tenia una aparienza mas Humana como Forneus, este ahorra era vestia una Playera rasgada con unas pequeñas cadenas en sus Hombros y en su Pantalon quien tenia una cadena entrelazando sus dos Bolsillos sus cuernos eran de color Blancos conpletamente. los ya mencionados cuernos tenian una marcas oscuras demasiado fuerte llegando a un punto que dolian verlas en su Pecho tenia unas marcas al igual que Forneus y sus Marcas se localizaban de su Pies hasta su Espalda en puntos estrategicos. Sonrio con una Simple burla para despues agarrar su Mano y estirarla un poco y un hueso roto se escucho "Auch" dijo para estirarse un poco mas, su cabello era de color rubio estaba bajo y cerca de sus ojos dejando ver su ojos color Negro estaba cerca de sus ojos cerca pero no muy emo.

El tercero en Salir fue Abrax quien dejo salir un suspiro mientras se veia a si Mismo. ahora vestia una chaqueta color Blanco con unas partes peludas cerca de su Cuello unos Aretes en sus oidos sus cuernos perfectamente colocados en una Posicion que apuntan hacia el techo su Cabello ahora era totalmente puntiagudo que podia poner en Burla al cabello de otros chicos este era de color Sangre tenia pantalones negros y unas botas de Combate. "Asi que esta es Mi forma Humana no" pregunto con un leve Suspiro mientras se daba un leve golpe en la cabeza para despues Voltear a Su Maestro con un leve gruñido. "Yo no los Oblige a pelear" dijo Simplemente dando un suave golpe a su pierna. Abrax hiba a protestar pero el sonido de otra camara abierta detuvo a todos y voltearon a ver la camara para ver algo que los dejo boquiabiertos.

Hay parada habia una Chica Cabello azul que llegaba a su Espalda y rebasaba un Poco el Area del trasero esta era de una Estatura similar casi como la de E.N.D aunque le llegaba al cuello. Esta Portaba un hermoso vestido Verde con lineas azulados con tonos de Amarillo y unos pechos que se podian conparar con Kyuoka o Sayla y Hasta podia rebasarlas bueno aunque fuera un poco y tenia dos cuernos Sobresalientes de su Cabeza que daban Para arriva en vez de Para los Lados u otro. "Ehm" empeso algo nerviosa mientras pasaba una Mano por su Cabello "Por que miran a Lilith asi" dijo Sorprebdiendo a E.N.D mientras veia a su Querido Maestro y a los otros dos Demonios. "Que Paso" paso entrecortado mientras observaba las Faciones de Lilith oh si TE. una Buena Noche "Oh por" No pudo acabar Abrax la frase por que E.N.D Agarro el cuello de los tres demonios "Que paso en la Arena" dijo Mientras que Jackal Aparecia "Dejeme explicarle señor" dijo tragando saliva fuerte empezando el relato.

Flashback

Ahi se encontraban Jackal junto con los tres demonios arinconados en una esquina Jackal preparo su Mano para explotarlos pero los demonios pero estos empezaron a iradiar una luz Brillante para despues lanzar su furia contra Jackal que esquivo La furia pero desgraciadamente al esquivarla la Persona que Hiba a recibir El poder inmenso de los tres demonios fue nada mas y nada menos que Lilith quien solo abrio los Ojos en pura sorpresa para despues sentir el Inmenso poder de Los Ataques conbinados despues de eso una Luz demasiado fuerte lleno la Habitacion pero esta se despejo dejando ver que Lilith bueno estaba destrozada. despues de eso una Muy fuerte explosion fue escuchada, todos los demonios restantes voltearon para encontrar a un Jackal en la Arena solitaria con los demonios destrozados.

"y el Ganador es Jackal" dijo Silver con algo de Pena en su voz.

Fin del Flashback

E.N.D suspiro mientras dejaba el cuello de los Pobres demonios quien simplemente dejaron salir un Suspiro para agarrar su Garganta aun lastimada. E.N.D volteo a ver a Lilith que durante la explicacion estaba callada "Lilith como te sientes" Pregunto lentamente, mientras Lilith se acomodaba su Cabello un Poco "Lilith se siente de Maravilla de echo justamente ahorita podria hacer algo para hacerlo sentir Bien" esa Ultima parte dejo a E.N.D con una Sonrisa Pervertida, mientras Cargaba a Lilith como una Princesa y se la llevaba al cuarto de E.N.D y con eso ambos demonios se fueron de la camara de regeneracion siendo Perseguidos por cierta demonio amante de los Libros.

En los Pasillos

"Hey Lilith" E.N.D llamo mientras que la demonio Hablo correspondiendo al Llamado de su Amante "Si Amor" Hablo en un tono seductor haciE. enloquecer a Etherious "No te molesta que tenga mas Parejas verdad" Pregunto. Hubo un silencio sepulcral para que despues Lilith hablara en un tono muy Amigable y Hermoso, cosa que asusto a E.N.D un Poco "Por supuesto Que no Señor, no seria justo que Yo fuera la Unica de Tartaros o del Mundo Humano (esa parte lo dijo con algo de disgusto) que Probara como es en verdad despues de todo" dijo para agregrar "Asi que Vamos Sayla sal de ahi" Dijo saltando de los Brasos de su Amado para soltar un Poco de Viento para que despues se escuchara Un 'tud' y asi la Sexy demonios Dijo Sayla. esta aparecio en el Piso con una Cadena de Viento Dandole en su Kimono en la Parte del Pecho haciendo que este fuera apretado su Pecho un poco haciendolo lucir mas Grande. E.N.D se acerco a ella para agarrarla estilo Nupcial este le beso su cuello haciendola soltar el Mas leve de los gemidos "bueno esto sera Interesante" Murmuro Lilith encaminandose al cuarto de su Amado Junto con Sayla quien tenia un Sonrojo

Ya en el cuarto de E.N.D (Autor: ya Saben que viene)

Etherious lanzo a Sayla a su cama mientras las Cadenas de viento desaparecian sabiendo que significaba Sayla se lanzo hacia E.N.D dandole un Besom apasionado sorprendiendo al demonio de Fuego Mientras que Lilith cerraba la Puerta por si alguien estuviera de fisgon bueno no creeo que pase eso Ya que era Noche. Mientras los dos demonios se estaban besando Lilith empezo a desvestir a su Amante empezando por Etherious quitandole su Camisa primero dejando ver sus Abdominales, despues empezando con su Propia ropa dejando ver sus ahora muy formados senos y ya que el Vestido era de una Sola Pieza ahora estaba completamente desnuda, despues ataco el Kimono de Sayla y lo empezo a despojar de la Demonio quien solto un Chillido ya que E.N.D estaba mordiendo su Labio inferior. Ambos se separaron despues de eso. Sayla Miro a su Maestro con una cara de Plegaria.

"Hagame suya Maestro" dijo mientras se Pegaba al pecho del demonio, E.N.D arqueo una ceja para preguntar "Estas segura no hay Vuelta atras despues de esto" Sayla no lo penso antes de decir con Alegria y una voz seductora "Claro que si lo eh estando esperando despues de Varios meses ya no me importa" con eso Dicho El maestro de Tartaros dejo a Sayla en la cama el ensima de ella para Iniciar otro beso apasionado cosa que dejo a Lilith con una Sonrisa, mientras esos dos se estaban besando esta Aprovecho y se acerco al Ya descubierto pechos. esta ataco el Pecho de la demonio usuaria de Macro, quien dejaba escapar gemidos Ya que sus dos Pechos estaban siendo atacados 'esto se siente demasiado bien' penso mientras gemia un poco mas. dejando la Boca de Sayla E.N.D se acerco a su Pecho y empeso hacer lo mismo que Lilith a besarlo y a mordisquearlo con dureza esta estaba GimiE. con mas Fuerza cosa que E.N.D tomara para seguir, pero estabes dejaria su marca bien asi que este se separo de su Pecho y abrio sus Piernas dejando ver que tan mojada estaba ahora este se acerco para Saborear con fuerza.

Sayla estab gimiendo con una fuerza Intesa mientras su Maestro y su Compañera de Gremio estaban mordiendo o chupando su Peson y ahora su Intimidad claro que a ella ya no le molestaba eso el Placer que le estaban dando era de otro mundo cosa que dejo a Sayla sorprendida fue el toque delicado y el Toque rudo de ambos demonios o sea de Lilith y de E.N.D.

E.N.D estaba sorprendido no Importa cuanto Lamia seguian saliendo esos dulces fluidos que lo volvian loco, este con su Mano se acerco a su Clitoris dandole un Apreton "¡ME VENGO!" Grito a todo Pulmon mientras se cubria la Boca para despues sentir su Mano siendo Mojada por sus Jugos. este Sonrio ya era Hora de que le diera lo que deseaba. El demonio de fuego agarro el aun Puesto cinturon de su Pantalon para desamararlo y al momento de Bajarlo junto con toda clase de ropa que impediera el Paso de su erecto miembro. este Bajo su Pantalon Por fin dejando Salir a su miembro que Salto y el se posiciono en la Entrada de su Nueva amante.

Sayla estaba un Poco mareada no sabia que Paso Hasta que sintio una leve fuerza en su Parte Baja cosa que pudo reconocer como el miembro de su maestro esta vio como Lilith la Poso en su regazo haciendo que se acomodara comodamente, Lilith le sonrio al ver como empeso a sentir el miembro de su maestro entrando lentamente 'mierda esta demasiado aprepada demonios esta mas Apretada que Lilith' E.N.D penso mientras se hacia camino hacia lo mas Profundo de su Vagina, Cosa que no era tan Rapido ya que no podia moverse sin que la Vagina de Sayla lo apretara mas. mejor espero a que ya no estuvier tan Apretada cosa que en menos de unos minutos la Vagina se acomodo un Poco. E.N.D sonrio ante esto para empezar a sacar su Pene de la Vagina de Sayla, tanto Lilith como Sayla se sorprE. ante esto para despues Sayla diera un Gemido mientras Lilith la Agarraba fuertemente.

Lo que hiso El demonio de fuego sacar su Pene para despues utilizar una Velocidad increible y fuerza dando contra su Utero haciendo Gemir a Sayla. E.N.D agarro las Caderas de la demonio para empezar moviE. sus caderas lentamente Haciendo que Sayla empezara a gemir poco a poco, con esa reacion 'Natsu' empezo a mover sus caderas con mas fuerza mientras que Sayla intentaba Imitar los movimientos de su Amado mientras era Besada por Lilith. E.N.D sintio una pequeña un pequeño piquete en su mejilla para despues pensar 'no teni su Hymen' penso mientras veia a Sayla retorse por el Placer que le estaba dando, dejando ese pensamiento de lado E.N.D empezo a embestir con mas fuerza a Sayla quien estaba Gimiendo a un mas claro que hasta el demonio mas Poderoso de la colecion de Zeref no podia Aguantar "Sayla me voy a correr" Hablo entre gruñidos mientras Sayla lo agarraba fuertemente de sus Hombros atrayendolo a un Beso apasionado mientras Lilith acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su maestro. Sayla se separo del Beso y miro a E.N.D con exctasis "Hagalo" sonrienDo Sayla Gimio mientras Etherious Ponia mas fuerza en el Agarre de sus Caderas Para sentir como su semen hiba a dar para mas este lo dejo salir dando un grito junto con Sayla. el demonio de fuego salio lentamente de su nueva amante mientras se acercaba a su Cuello y la mordia duramente dejando su marca visible, con aun un poco de fuerzas para Continuar E.N.D se dirigio a Lilith quien estaba tocandose al ver ese acto. el maestro de Tartaros pregunto con dominacion en su Voz. "¿estas Lista?"

Lilith simplemente asintio para que E.N.D se acercara y empezar con ella ahora.

Fin del Capitulo.


	16. Prueba

Capitulo 16: Prueba

**Luis: Seguro que algunos se estaran diciendo cuando empiezan las cosas buenas de la Historia pues ya No desesperen mas por que un Arco entra en seccion**

* * *

En Tartaros

Gemidos es lo que se escucha en una cierta Parte de Tartaros mas bien en la Habitacion de E.N.D, estos eran los Gemidos de Lilith y Sayla quienes estaban teniendo su momento intimo con su Preciado maestro quien ni siquiera se estaba conteniendo en ningun momento dandolo lo que deseaban a las chicas a sus Amantes a sus Amadas, placer y puro placer. actualmente ambas demonios estaban utillizando sus pechos para darle placer a su querido Amo, mientras lamian el aun erecto Pene del demonio de fuego quien solo gruñia en exitacion al Tacto de los Suaves Labios de sus Amadas Mujeres algo que nunca cambiaria por nada en el Mundo o almenos que estas murieran y no hiba a Permitir eso de ninguna Manera, solo si el muriera Claro que no se lo matarian tan rapido ni el mismo se daria su Propio.

¿Fin?

en Una casa lejos del Tartaros.

En una habitacion se podian escuchar sonidos de satisfaccion de Cierta maga de espiritus celestiales y esa Habitacion era el Cuarto del Baño de Una y una unica Lucy Hearthpilia o como quieran llamarle Coneja, Chica Cosplay, Luce, Lu-chan, entre otros nombres que ya que el autor es demasiado flojo no pondra. Bueno enm fin La Casa de Lucy siempre tan ¿Acojedora no les gustaria halmenos Visitarla solo una Vez?

En el Baño de Lucy

"Ahh Que se Bien se siente esto..." Lucy se dijo asi misma mientras con una Satisfaccion mientras se enjabonaba el Cabello y la Espuma cubria sus Pechos bien formados al igual que sus Pezones. "Es mucho mas relajante estar en tu propia Casa" se dijo asi mismo mientras se mojaba la Cara con el Agua que Caia de Aquella regadera todo estaba bien Claro no faltaba un alguien que sem infiltraba en la Casa de la Pobre maga simplemente para Joder un Poco su Vida.

"Esta muy bien esta Casa" una Voz Comento, Lucy simplemente dijo "¿A que si?" Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Lucy se quedo en un Silencio mientras seguia lavando su Cuerpo... Hasta que noto como alguien le Habia Hablado esta abrio sus ojos en Completa sorpresa para ver a la Persona quien le Respondio, aunque antes de Eso solto un 'Kyaaaa' enorme mientras Salia de un Salto de su Regadera. "Quizas deba a venir a mudarme yo tambien aqui" dijo simplemente una Bebedora maestra de las Cartas con Cabello Castaño mientras veia a Lucy quien aun estaba un poco aterrada ante ese acto. La persona era muy bien conocida como Cana alberona, la maga que se Podria decir que era la mas veterana de la Actual Generacion de Fairy tail quien al igual que Lucy estaba desnuda, Su Castaño cabello Largo cubria sus Bien formados Pechos y el Agua cubria todo lo que se pudiera ver de mas.

"Lucy ¿Tienes Alcohol?,Alcohol..." dijo mientras levantaba una Pierna fuera del Agua mientras miraba sus dedos como si fuera lo mas Interesante del mundo. "¡Esta es mi Casa!" Lucy Grito en completo densconsertacion, Claro lo que le Faltaba mas personas Invadiendo su Casa si con Igneel ya era Suficiente Para Ella. Aunque se haya metido en la Bañera de Su Compañera de gremio, Cana Suspiro en decepcion o Tristeza.

Unos minutos despues.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la Tina Pequeña del Baño ambas tenian que Agarrar sus Piernas para que Pudieran caber "¿Que Pasa Pareces deprimida?" Lucy Pregunto obvio duda en Su voz "No no Pasa Nada" dijo cortantemente con un tono deprimente "¿Sueles Bañarte con otras Personas?" Pregunto de la Nada "¿Ves Normal entrar en las Bañeras de otras Personas?" Pregunto respondiendo la Pregunta de Cana, Hubo un Corto Silencio para que Cana preguntara de Nuevo "Van las Cosas bien con tu Padre desde aquella Vez" Pregunto Ok eso tomo a Lucy por Sorpresa pero de unos Segundos contesto "Ummm Que Puedo decir No van muy bien que digamos o mejor dicho el no se pone en contacto con migo" dijo en un tono triste o algo se podria decir asi. Cana dio un Oh de entendimiento, y dio otro suspiro uno triste ahora "¿Que es?... Si te preocupa algo Puedes contarmelo." Cana no dijo Nada en Lugar de eso se levanto de la Tina del Baño y dijo.

"Yo estoy... Pensando dejar el Gremio" dijo mientras Veia a otro Lado.

Lucy Solto un grito tan mas Fuerte que toda la Casa se estremecio de un Golpe

A la mañana Siguiente: Fairy tail

"¡Y ESO LO QUE ME DIJO MIRA-SAN Y NI SIQUIERA ME DIJO RAZONES !" Lucy le Grito a la Bella Maga que estaba limpiando unas Taras de Cerveza esta simplemente dio una pequeña risita para despues decir "Tranquila Eso Siempre dice lo Mismo todos los Años cuando llega esta Epoca" Lucy se sintio como una Tonta ante esto pero no dijo Nada despues de Todo hace Seis meses y no sabia que Pasaba esa Epoca del Año. "Trabajo Trabajo" Grito Igneel con una Pequeña mochila de Viaje Atras de el Hiba la Neko Girl Happy en su Forma Gatuna que habia logrado acceder Gracias a los del Gremio Claro recuerden como le Habra ido a Gajeel nada Bien "Ey Esperen siban a un Trabajo yo tambien quiero ir" Grito Lucy viendo como sus Compañeros de Equipo Salian corriendo a Toda Velocidad hacia el Tablero de misiones "Perdona Hasta que Acabe esto yo me voy Solo" Grito mientras Salia Corriendo de Nuevo.

En ese mismo Instante Un Gray con Solos sus Pantalones y una mochila Pequeña entro Corriendo y Grito "Ya llegue" Grito mientras Salia Corriendo al Tablero de Misiones, este estaba un Poco Acabado pero se fue a por otra Mision "Bienvenido Gray y tu ropa" Pregunto Mira mientras Veia a Gray correr "No hay tiempo Para eso, Cojo otro Trabajo" Grito corriendo mas Apresueado.

"Nee-chan Voy a coger esta Mision" Elfman Grito poniendose enfrente de la Barra con una Mision en Manos, no Mucho tiempo despues Varios Miembros llegaron con Misiones gritando Cosas como 'voy a coger este trabajo' o tambien cosas como 'el equipo se disulve momentariamente' otros golpeandose por una Mision. Lucy fue tirada de su Silla y ahora estaba temblando en el Suelo alejandose un Poco de la Extraña escena que Pasaba, aunque una Pregunta se formo en su Cabeza "¿Que demonios esta Pasando?" Pregunto Espantad viendo la Gran multitud de Personas "No es Obvio" Respondio Mira haciendo una Señal de Saludo

En otra Parte del Gremio

una Cierta Gata Blanca Hablaba con su Dragon slayer y con una Cambiadora de Forma de animales "Premonicion" Pregunto Wendy quien estaba Sorprendida al Igual que Lissana "Asi es Ya lo dijo la Reina no es cierto" Dijo haciendo Referencia a la Reina Exceed de Extalia de Ahora Edolas "Que tengo el Poder de Premonicion" concluyo mientras observaba las Reacciones de Wendy y Lissana "Desde que lo se alparecer lo eh manejado un Poco mejor que Antes" dijo "¡Eso es Increible Charle!" Animo Wendy mientras movia un Poco los Brasos "¿Oye Sabes con quien me voy a Casar en el Futuro?" Pregunto ahora Lisanna, viendo como la Gata Blanca daba un Suspiro "No puedo ver Futuros tan lejanos" Dijo con una Calma infinita.

"Vamos a ver (viendo el Gremio) por ejemplo ven a Macao sentado ahi en unos Pocos momentos Wakaba va venir y Hablara de la Gente joven del gremio" Dijo en un Par de Minutos llego el Acompañante de Tomar de Macao, Wakaba mine quien tenia un cigarete en su Boca y una Sonrisa "Asi que es esta Epoca del año otra vez" Dijo sentandose en la Misma mesa que Macao. El controlador de Fuego Sonrio de Lado "Me trae Buenos recuerdos, Habia veces que nos Emocionabamos asi nosotros tambien" Wakaba sonrio de lado Igual "Cuando eramos Jovenes haciamos lo mismo" Replico para que despues una Sonrisa pervertida cruzara sus Faciones "Las Jovencitas de Ahora son Encantadoras especialmente el Trasero" Dijo mientras Sacudia su Trasero.

Macao Parecia molesto ante esa exclamacion "Sus traseros" Dijo en Rabia "Oh eres Padre verdad" Dijo Wakaba mientras se Rascaba un Poco la Nunca "Exacto no tengo el Tiempo de Mirar los culitos ya que tengo a Mi hijo" dijo Para que despues una Sonrisa atravesara su rostro "Pero que tal sus Piernas" en ese Momento ambos Rieron con Ganas mientras Portaban una Sonrisa demasiado Pervertida y empezaron a comentar sobre como desearian que fueran Pisados por ellas o a comerselas o algo asi "Es cierto lo que dijiste aun que el tema es asqueroso" Exclamo Lissana viendo a esos dos Magos pervertidos.

"Claramente esto no funciona para poder predecir y evitar ese tipo de Temas" Dijo Charle viendo con disgusto a los Magos "Aun asi es sorprendente Charle" Grito Wendy "Ella tiene Razon" Concordo Lissana mientras esta Suspiranba pesadamente "Aun asi no puedo controlarlo del Todo" dijo en un suspiro.

en otra Parte del Gremio

el sonido del metal chocando se podia escuchar mientras un Gato de Color negro en una forma alta y muy grande con una sicatriz en su Ojo Batallab con una Espada en su mano y combatia contra una Pequeña bueno no tan Pequeña una Joven chica de bella Cabellera roja con Tambien con una Espada en la mano. ambos tenian una Sonrisa mientras chocaban su espada constantemente, hasta que Erza sentencio un 'ya Basta' cosa que Hizo que ambos se detuvieran y cosa que Hizo que Lily dejara caer su Transformacion de Gato musculoso al Gato normal de estatura "Asi que esto es el tiempo que Puedo mantener mi transformacion" dijo mientras se Limpiaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor que el mismo dejo caer mientras Practicaban. Aun asi es un gran dominio de la Espada" Dijo Erza mientras la Bestia dijo Gajeel entrara a presumir sobre su Gato "Que te Parece Erza ese el Pode de mi Gato" Grito Gajeel viendom a Erza.

"No, No pero ciertamente esto es lo que me esperaba de la Persona LLamada Erza" Admitio con una Sonrisa "Asi que este." Lili Comenzo con una Sonrisa en sus Gatuna cara "El poder de un Mago Clase S" termino viendo a Erza.

En la Barra de Nuevo.

"De alguna Forma muchos se estan matando para hacer trabajos pero otros simplemente siguen haciendo lo normal dem siempre" Lucy suspiro mientras veia a los del gremio haciendo quien sabe que cosa, sus asuntos normales "Lo entenderas todo Mañana" le informo Mira con una sonrisa.

En alguna Parte del Cielo: Tartaros.

E.N.D despues de una Noche apasionada con sus demonios se dio la Tarea de seguir con las Cosas ya saben revisar algunos Papeles y ver como van con las Misiones que se an exparcido por las Puertas del Infierno, si alguno ah atacado un gremio de la Luz etc, todas las cosas que un Maestro tiene que Atender. Suspiro ya entendia por lo que el Abuelo (Makarov) tenia que Pasar, en un momento de Relajacion que utilizo para sentarse en su Sala del trono miro el Cielo atraves de la Ventana y sonrio con melancolia mientras Susuraba unas cuantas Palabras en voz muy tenuebre y Baja.

"Ya es esta Fecha del Año no."

A la Mañana siguiente Fairy tail.

Todo el Gremio de Fairy tail estaba rebosante de Vida, literalmente habia Magos por doquier y estaban Emocionados y exitados por lo que Habia detras de una gran Cortina donde se supone que esta el Escenario, ya saben donde Gajeel canto su "Shooby dop" donde Mira Canto y esas cosas ya saben lo Normal. Varias personas estaban viendo eso como Wendy que tenia la mirada atenta en la Gran cortina al igual que Gajeel aunque el con menos interes, Gray y Elfman estaban juntos observando la Cortina con ansia y Cana no tenia ninguna emocion en su Cara, Igneel tenia una Enorme Sonrisa mientras observaba a todos lados mientras Happy lo intentaba calmar.

"Por fin el secreto sera Revelado" dijo Lucy viendo la Gigantesca mientras estaba al lado de Juvia. "Juvia esta Emocionada" dijo esta Para girar a Gray "Cuando ve a Gray-Sama" dijo viendo al striper. "Quizas deverias irte a Casa" dijo Lucy con una Gota de sudos estilo Anime mientras veia a Juvia.

la gran cortina se Abrio revelando al Maestro junto con otros Magos Clase S como Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts y Laxus (si Laxus nunca fue expulsado del Gremio asi que ahi esta). Muchas Personas se sobresaltaron y Parecian felices al verlo. Makarov se Aclaro la Garganta. todos los del gremio guardaron silencio "Desde hace años esto a sido una tradicion en Fairy tail y ahora" dijo guardando un Poco de tencion para despues gritar.

"**¡EL ANUNCIO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES PARA MAGO CLASE S!**"

Con eso todo el gremio se volvio aun mas Animado. "La prueba Para Mago Clase S" Grito Lucy en una suma Sorpresa. "Venga estoy encendido" Dijo Igneel soltando fuego para enfatizar su punto. Makarov prosiguio "El lugar donde se realizara sera en la Isla Tenroujima (Tenrou= Lobo celestial) Nuestre tierra Sagrada" dijo Muchos soltaron un 'Oh' en respuesta "¿Que pasa en la Prueba?" Pregunto Lucy "Cada Año es diferente" dijo un Miembro algo gordo "El hecho es que la Dificultad Nunca Cambia" continuo Warren "Pero si lo Pasas te promueven a un Mago clase S" dijo Alzack con estrellas en sus Ojos y un pulgar arriba.

"Fuerza, Corazon, Alma, Valentia y Esfuerzo eso es lo que eh estado Buscando en estos ultimos años" Empezo mientras Apretaba el Puño con Fuerza "Solo Habra 8 Participantes" finalizo mientras empezaba con los Nombres de las Personas.

"Igneel Dragneel" Empezo

"Venga" grito en respuesta infundiendo sus Manos en llamas "Tu puedes Natsu" Animo Happy

"Gray Fullbuster" Continuo

"La Hora ah Llegado Finalmente" dijo con determinacion en su voz y en su Rostro tambien con una Sonrisa.

"Juvia Loxar" Continuo de Nuevo

"Eh Juvia Tambien" dijo sorprendida la Maga de Agua.

"Elfman Strauss" Continuo Nuevamente

"No puedes ser llamado hombre si no eres un Mago clase S" Dijo con una Sonrisa "Tu puedes Elf-niichan" Le Animo Lissana.

"Cana Alberona" Continuo. la Susodicha no dijo Nada solo Mantuvo silencio mientras tenia una Mirada algo ¿Triste?

"Fried Justine" Continuo (Notas del Autor: Lo siento no recuerdo si era Freed o era Fried)

"Ya veras Laxus, llegare a ser tan Bueno como tu" Dijo con una Sonrisa en su rostro.

"Levy Mcgarden" continuo

"YO... Por fin" Dijo con una Sonrisa "Vamos Levy-chan tu Puedes" Animaron tanto Jet como Droy.

"Y por ultimo Mest Gyder" Termino

Mest por su Parte no dijo Nada. era un Chcio con unas cuantas Cicatrises en la Cara en su parte Izquierda en su rostro con una Playera a Rayas color Negro anarangado el Pelo corto y una Mirada seria siempre puesta en su rostro. "Es Mest" Unos Miembros Gritaron "El año anterior casi lo logro" Gritaron otros.

"Ahg no lo eh conseguido este año tampoco" Grito Alzack agarrando sus Cabellos "Tranquilo Alzack siempre te quedara el Siguiente Año" Le calmo Bisca "Levy lo ah conseguido" gritaron Jet y Droy al Uniso "Natsu lo ah conseguido y tambien Gray" Gritaron algunos.

"Buena Suerte Chicos" Les Animo Wendy. Lucy tambien tenia una Sonrisa hasta que realizo algo 'Es por eso que se quiere ir del gremio' Penso Mirando a Cana

"Esta vez solo sera Escogido uno de todos los Participantes asi que descansen el Examen sera la Siguiente Semana" Y con esa Informacion Makarov se fue dejando a los del Gremio en su conversacion "Esto Por que no me escogieron a mi Hasta Juvia fue escogida" Dijo furico el slayer del Metal "Eh escuchado de tu Posicion del Gremio al parecer no confian en ti" Gajeel se sorprendio ante eso y empezo a decir incoherencia i media.

Charle que estaba viendo todo le llego una Premonicion una donde Cana estaba Llorando una Mano muerta estaba en el Suelo y un Igneel que al parecer tenia lagañas en sus Ojos. "Que ah sido todo eso" Murmuro para si Misma.

Talvez Nadie se lo esperaba pero de alguna Forma unos Cuantos del Gremio iban a estar en las Pruebas Inconsientemente.

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

**Luis: Bueno los dejo con este Capitulo asegurense de estar atentos al siguiente Bye**

**Siguiente Capitulo**

**Cap 17: El Mejor compañero**


End file.
